Siete días
by Sarens
Summary: Después del rechazo de Gray, Juvia no sabe que hacer pero alguien de su pasado volverá a su vida un supuesto "Guerrero", que la hará recordar una promesa que izo de pequeña. ¿Que pasara con ellos cuando se reencuentren después de mucho tiempo? Pasen y lean...
1. Día 1 Rechazo y Voz del Pasado

**_ Día 1 Rechazo y Voz del Pasado_**

Era una día como cualquiera en el gremio mas fuerte de todo Fiore y eso quiere decir mesas tiradas, sillas volando y la mayoría de los integrantes de dicho gremio se encontraban en medio de una "Amistosa" batalla que quien sabe quien habrá empezado y por que.

Mientras que algunas chicas se encontraban en la barra charlando de cosas triviales sin embargo una cierta maga peliazul se encontraba mirando fijamente a su Gray-Sama, quien se encontraba combatiendo con su gran rival/amigo Natsu

Pero la mirada de la Maga elemental no era como siempre, con esos ojos en forma de corazón que expresaban tanto amor al mago alquímico, no esta mirada era diferente estaba llena de... ¿deserción?

Si la maga elemental hace una semana que no cambiaba su semblante, ya no perseguía a Gray como si fuera su sombra, no le ofrecía su ayuda a cada minuto como solía hacerlo, ni siquiera llamaba a Lucy "Rival de amor"

Y todo esto comenzó después de aquel día en que ella decidió confesarle a su tan preciado mago, el gran amor que te tenia...

**_Flash Back..._**

Juvia se encontraba nerviosa hoy iba a ser el día perfecto en el que según ella su Gray-sama por fin estaría a su lado para siempre, y por ello decidió arreglarse para la ocasión con un vestido color azul que poseía algunos detalles en blanco, su cabello suelto adornado con un sombrero blanco que poseía un adorno con forma de una pequeña flor, se veía hermosa y ella lo sabia...

-haa Gray-sama con este vestido es imposible que no se enamore de mi, Juvia esta tan linda que seguro que hoy le pedirá a Juvia que se case con usted... haaa Gray-Sama- Suspiraba mentalmente la maga elemental esperando a que el mago alquimista llegase.

No paso mucho hasta que él llegase, siempre con aquella expresión seria que tenia caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos despreocupado al parecer no tenia mucho interés en lo que sucedería a continuación.

-bien Juvia ya estoy aquí- hablo él - ¿que es lo tan importante que me querías decir?- el mago seguía despreocupado aun con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Gray-sama Juvia quería decirle esto hace tiempo - ella respiro hondo y recolectando todo el valor posible -Gray-sama Ju.. juvia le ama con todo su corazón- soltó ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa cautivadora.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto, dejando a la maga sorprendida -Escucha atentamente lo que te diré Juvia- aquellas palabras produjeron un malestar en Juvia, tenia un mal presentimiento -hace algún tiempo te dije que diría sinceramente NO lo que no me gustara, pero veo que no lograste interpretarlo así que te lo diré con otras palabras. Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, para mi siempre seras mi compañera- soltó él, mirando lo mas cerio posible para que ella no creyese que estaba bromeando.

-Gray-sama Juvia le entiende, Juvia solo quiere que Gray-sama sea feliz ya sea con Juvia o con alguien mas- La joven Loxar poco creía sus propias palabras pero las dijo con una sonrisa para que fueran lo mas creíbles posibles mientras que contenía sus lagrimas que en cualquier momento amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Bien me tengo que ir- el mago dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar -Te veo luego- dijo mientras se alejaba cada vez mas, mientras que ella miraba como su figura desaparecía en el horizonte

No aguanto mas y dejo salir sus lagrimas cayendo de rodillas en el suelo se sentía tan triste, sin energías, derrotada. Aquel mago de hielo que tanto amaba la había rechazado "por segunda vez" según él. Tal vez el hecho de jamas de pensar en una negativa por parte de Gray fue su error y por eso ahora le dolía tanto recibir aquel rechazo que jamas espero.

-Y ahora ¿que es lo que sucederá con Juvia? es que acaso Juvia ¿esta destinada a estar sola para toda su vida? ...- decía sin poder detener sus lagrimas. Y se quedo allí por un tiempo descargando su dolor sola sin nadie que estuviera para contenerla. Es verdad que desde pequeña siempre se sintió sola, todos los demás niños se alejaban de ella y la aislaban por ser "la mujer de la lluvia" debido a que siempre que ella llegaba una tormenta venia con ella y eso continuo hasta hacerse una adolescente, su primer novio también la había dejado por ser "la mujer de la lluvia"

Pero desde que conoció a Gray sus días de lluvia terminaron, conociendo por primera vez el hermoso cielo azul, entonces si Juvia ya no era la mujer de la lluvia entonces ¿por que Gray no podía fijarse en ella? es que acaso ¿por no ser lo suficientemente bonita para él? o ¿por poseer esa actitud un poco "obsesiva" que tanto la caracterizaba?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, pronto sintió algo frió que cayo en su mano, una diminuta gota de agua, alzo su cabeza al cielo y vio como de repente se había nublado, pero la gotas de agua no tardaron en caer formándose así como todos conocemos como una tormenta.

Otra vez viviendo aquella sensación, otra vez ruinando un hermoso día, otra vez sintiéndose la mujer de la lluvia...

es que acaso... ¿a nadie en este mundo le podía agradar la "mujer de la lluvia"?

-de que hablas a mi me encanta la lluvia...-

Una voz resonó dentro de su cabeza sacándola de sus pensamientos. Un recuerdo estaba segura, esa voz la cual con facilidad se podía deducir que le pertenecía a un niño, esa voz tan familiar, le pertenecía a alguien de su pasado, pero hace tanto tiempo que decidió reprimir todos aquellos recuerdos de su dura infancia que ahora no podía recordar quien era el dueño de aquella voz que con el solo hecho de recordarla se sentía ¿Protegía?

-¿Por que sera?- se pregunto para si misma la maga elemental y tanta fue su intriga que no se había dado cuenta en que momento la lluvia había cesado, el sentimiento de tristeza de hace algunos minutos fue reemplazado por una enorme intriga.

Lentamente se levanto del suelo observando lo mojada que se encontraba, comenzó a caminar con dirección al gremio pero en su mente esa voz resonaba una y otra vez con aquella frase.

_-me encanta la lluvia...-_

Si en verdad aquella voz era parte de un recuerdo entonces ¿hubo alguien que realmente disfruto su compañía? alguien ¿que no la rechazaba como las demás persona? a alguien ¿que le agradaba la mujer de la lluvia?

Todas esa preguntas rondaban en la mente de Juvia, la cual ya había llegado a su destino, sin pensarlo se dirigió a Fairy Hills y de allí a su habitación. Tenia que cambiarse de ropa y tratar de asimilar todo lo que paso.

Se tumbo en su cama con su vista asía arriba, pero sintió que estaba aplastando algo con su hombro, se levanto y allí estaba el pequeño muñeco de Gray. lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a recordar el episodio de con aquel mago alquímico que había robado su corazón.

_-Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, para mi siempre seras mi compañera- _

Otra vez esas dolorosas palabras volvieron a ella, haciendo que apretara ese pequeño muñeco contra su pecho, soltando algunas lagrimas de dolor.

-Gray-sama...- hablo mientras secaba sus lagrimas -ya no le molestare mas, Juvia le dejara en paz, Juvia se rinde y lo dejara ir, pero usted siempre sera el primer y gran amor de Juvia sin importar que- esas palabras se convirtieron en la despedida para su amor imposible, puede que Gray halla sido su sueño de amor, pero si no lo sacaba de su corazón lo único que lograría es hacerse daño a ella misma y no quería cambiar el clima con su tristeza, no quería volver a ser la mujer de la lluvia nunca más.

-me encanta la lluvia...-

Nuevamente esa voz y esa misma frase que de alguna manera le otorgaba tranquilidad y bienestar.

-Esa voz es tan familiar, pero Juvia no recuerda a quien pertenece- hablo ya mas calmada, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar el portador de aquella voz llena de calidez y confianza. -Juvia no puede recordarlo- era inútil por mas intentos sus recuerdos estaban borrosos quedándose con la intriga de saber de quien era esa voz-

La maga elemental se resigno y lentamente fue serrando sus ojos pero una última vez esa voz volvió a sonar en su cabeza antes de caer en un profundo sueño pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

**_Fin Del Fash Back_**

-¡Hey Juvia!- Mirajane elevo la voz el ver que Juvia no le prestaba atención.

-Haa...- Juvia salio de sus pensamientos -Perdón Mira-san es que Juvia estaba recordando algunas cosas- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hace tiempo que te estaba llamando y no me contestabas- respondió la albina.

-Juvia lo siente- agacho la cabeza avergonzada -lo que pasa es que... Juvia estaba aburrida y por eso comenzó a recordar algunas cosas- rió nerviosa

-La verdad que hoy es un día muy aburrido y con este clima nadie quiere salir de misión- hablo la pequeña maga de cabellos azules que se encontraban

-Si, han pronosticado que lloverá toda esta semana- esta vez hablaba la maga de espíritus celestiales recostada en la barra con una expresión como de agotada.

-Bueno por lo menos estaremos juntas por una semana chicas- Mirajane trataba de alegrar la situación con cualquier comentario que se le ocurriera.

Por aquel las magas comenzaron a reír, todas menos una en particular, quien se encontraba con una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos se notaba mucha tristeza, cosa que las chicas notaron.

-¿Juvia te pasa algo?- pregunto Levy notando la expresión de su amiga

-Si Juvia hace como una semana que estas así- esta vez era Lucy la que hablaba.

-No, no es nada- respondió la maga de agua con un tono de voz poco creíble para sus palabras.

-No creo que no sea nada, tu eres alegre y positiva pero hace días que no sonríes ni tampoco te emocionas al ver a Gray- Erza la miro seria sabia que detrás de esa sonrisa ocultaba algo.

-No en verdad esta todo bien es solo que...- Juvia no pudo terminar su frase por que la puerta del gremio se abrió sorpresibamente, llamando la atención de todos los miembros del gremio.

En la puerta se lograban ver figuras humanas de seis personas pero todas estaban con una capucha interminable que se encontraba mojada por la lluvia, dejando ocultos así los rostros de los misteriosos visitantes.

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, por la vestimenta que traía dejado de la capucha se notaba que era un hombre, no solo por la vestimenta que consistía en una gran armadura sino por el tamaño que tenia el sujeto era bastante grande.

-Hace tiempo que no visitaba mi antiguo gremio- fue lo que dijo ese hombre sacándose la capucha mostrando su rostro. Sin embargo las palabras que dijo confundieron a los integrantes de Fairy Tail

-Y miren quien se pasea por mi gremio- hablo el Makarov quien al parecer conocía al misterioso sujeto.

-Baya Makarov pase a los años tu actitud no ha cambiado mucho- el hombre hecho una carcajada mientras el maestro del gremio se asercaba asía él

-En todo caso me alegra que halla vuelto por lo menos a visitarnos- Makarov sonrió y se giro para mirar a sus "hijos" con una gran sonrisa.

-Mocosos él es Dussel es un antiguo compañero de gremio-

Unos segundos de silencio se producieron en fairy tail hasta que todos los presentes esclamaron un **_¿Que?_** en voz alta.  
>-Un compañero de Gremio osea ¿que él antes pertenecía a Fairy Tail?- fue lo que preguntó Freed<br>-Así es yo antes era un miembro de Fairy Tail- contesto el hombre sonriendo, su actitud era tan animada como la del Maestro Makarov  
>-Y si era del gremio ¿por que se fue?- esa pregunta provino del dragón slayer de fuego quien se encontraba con lo brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.<br>-Luego habrá tiempo para explicar eso pero ahora solo he venido a pedirle un favor a Makarov- respondió Dussel llamando la atención del maestro.  
>-¿Un favor?- respondió extrañado Makarov.<br>-Así es necesito que me hagas un favor, yo me iré a una misión solo y me preguntaba si mis discípulos podrían hospedarse en fairy tail hasta que vuelva-  
>-¿Tus discípulos?- el maestro miro detrás de el hombre que tenia en frente donde se encontraban unos jóvenes aun con sus capuchas puestas.<br>-así es nosotros somos los discípulos de el maestro Dussel- la voz de una mujer fue la que se izo escuchar mientras que revelaba su rostro.  
>Vestida con una armadura color blanca y con detalles en oro, cargaba un hacha enorme, sus cabellos eran largo color rojo el el cual se encontraba sujeto por una gran trenza, sus ojos eran color verde claro, su expresión nos daba a entender que era una mujer seria y decidida.<br>Mientras tanto los demás fueron rebelando sus rostros,  
>Eran dos chicos de cabellos de cabellos color bordo eran muy parecidos con al deferencia que uno era mas grande que el otro.<br>El mayor poseía ojos color bordo al igual que su cabellos, mientras que el mejor tenia ojos color azul zafiro era facil adivinar que eran hermanos por su parecido.  
>También ambos poseían cada uno una espada que se alojaba a un costado de su cuerpo.<br>También en este grupo había una chica de pequeña estatura al igual que levy, sus cabellos eran marrones y se encontraban sueltos, sus ojos tenían un color azul muy intenso y en su mano se veía que poseía un especie de báculo.  
>Sin embargo había uno mas que aun permanecía con su capucha, pero se podía ver parte de su armadura color azul con detalles en dorado en su mano se veía que poseía una especie de lanza.<br>-Pues no seria problema que se quedaran por unos días, pero me gustaría saber sus nombres- hablo el maestro acercandoce a ellos.  
>-Mi nombre es Akemi Sempai, mucho gusto- hablo la mujer de cabellos rojos haciendo una reverencia<br>-Mi nombre es Cheney Kenta y el que esta a mi lado es mi hermano menor Tabsuya- hablo con simpleza el hombre mayor de cabellos bordo cruzándose de brazos.  
>-Mucho gusto- izo una reverencia el hermano menor<br>-Mi Nombre es Ayame Suhi- hablo la pequeña mujer de cabellos marrones saludando con su manos y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.  
>Pero el que permanecía con su capucha no parecia muy contento por el hecho que no habría la boca desde que entro.<br>-¿Es que acaso no planeas presentarte?- le hablo serio su maestro al ver que no se presento ni tampoco hablaba  
>-¿Por que me he de presentar si ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con quedarme?- respondió el encapuchado tornando una vez seria y decidida.<br>-Ya te dije que eso no esta en discusión ahora por lo menos presentare- le respondió al igual que serio que él su maestro.  
>El muchacho se resigno y levantando sus manos hasta su capucha se la saco revelando así su rostro.<br>Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos de Juvia se abrieron con suma sorpresa, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.  
>Esos ojos y cabellos celestes intensos eran inconfundibles pronto sus recuerdos volvieron a ella recordando a el portador de quella voz que llego a su mente aquel día, simplemente no podía ser él se negaba a creer que ese hombre era...<br>-Niko-sama- fue lo que dijo en un susurro la maga de agua aun sin salir de su sorpresa

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi Historia jeje espero que les guste y tengo que decir que estos personajes nuevos no son míos sino son persones de el famoso juego fire emblem jeje solo que yo los tome y les cambie el nombre y la historia así que pido perdón a todos los fans de fire emblem por cambiar las historias de los personajes U_U<em>

_Y aquí les dejos los Links de los personajes que aparecen en la historia para que no se necesario que se los imaginen XD_

_Maestro Dussel: . /_ _

_Akemi sempai: . _

_Ayame Suhi: _ Mist.% % .

_Cheney Kenta: hphotos-ak-xpf1/t1.0-9/q71/s720x720/10404119_635384679910216_681552345623848192_ _

_Tabsuya Kenta: . _

_Y por ultimo Niko: _

_En cualquier caso si no logran copiar los link o no salen en el fanfic en los mensajes me avisan y yo se los responderé ahí pasandoles los link de los personajes ;) _

_Gracias por leer y nos vemos en al Capitulo 2: Día 2 Recuerdo del Pasado_


	2. Día 2 Recuerdo del Pasado

**_Día 2 Recuerdo del Pasado_**

-Niko-sama- fue lo susurro la maga de agua sin salir una de su estado de Shock

-Mi nombre es Shiroti Niko, mas fácilmente Niko- hablo el Guerrero de cabellos celestes, el cual se encontraba bastante serio, no estaba de acuerdo con quedarse en aquel lugar.

-Vamos Niko-kun no ponga esa cara solo estaremos aquí por algunos días y después nos regresaremos con el maestro- trato de animarlo su pequeña compañera Ayame, quien le sonreía calidamente.

-Ayame tiene razón cabeza hueca, ademas estoy mas que seguro que si vas con el maestro no le servirías de nada, todos sabemos lo inútil que eres- hablo con arrogancia su compañero Cheney, tratando de provocarlo.

-¡Hermano!- le reprocho Tabsuya, sabiendo lo que se venia a continuación

-¡QUE FUE LO QUE ME DIJISTE MUJERIEGO ARROGANTE!- elevo su voz enfadado el guerrero, debido a las palabras de su "amigo"

De un movimiento rápido Cheney choco su frente con la de Niko mientras lo miraba furioso, al igual que él, los ojos de ambos se enfocaron entre ellos haciendo la ilusión como si hubiera un rayo de furia entre ellos.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES MUJERIEGO?! ¡CABEZA HUECA!- Cheney elevo su vos sin importarle el espectáculo que estaba dando junto con su compañero.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA HUECA?! !MUJERIEGO¡- respondió defendiéndose Niko, tampoco sin importarle que estaban siendo observados.

Y cuando ambos estaban a puntos de usar sus armas un puño repentino golpeo la cara de los dos guerreros haciendo que se separasen.

-¿Cuentas veces le he dicho que no discutan en publico?- se pregunto Akemy quien fue la que los golpeo para separarlos.

Erza miraba con atención a aquella mujer y sonrió, se sintió identificada con ella, recordando tosas las veces en las que había separado a Gray y Natsu de la misma manera que ella había echo con sus compañeros.

-Ustedes siempre buscando problemas- fue lo que dijo Tabsuya, quien se propuso a ayudar a Niko a levantarse, ya que Ayame se dispuso a ayudar a su hermano mayor.

-¿Esta bien Cheney-kun?- pregunto la pequeña guerrera mirándolo con algo de preocupación por el golpe que recibo su querido compañero.

-si estoy bien Gracias- fue lo que respondió no muy interesado por su ayuda.

Sin embargo la pequeña se sonrojo, y miro hacia abajo para "disimular" un poco color carmesí de sus mejillas.

La mayoría de los del gremio miraron a los guerreros con sonrisas, ya que todas esas situaciones les parecían Muy familiares.

-Makarov perdónalos ellos son así la mayoría del tiempo-hablo Dussel a su antiguo compañero de gremio.

-No esta bien, la verdad es que estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas- respondió el maestro sonriente.

- a ¿acostumbrados?... He bueno lo que sea ¿podrías hacerme este favor? ¿podrías alojar a mis discípulos en Fairy Tail? Solo sera una semana empezando desde hoy- Dussel torno su voz seria ante este tema.

-Si por su puesto no hay problemas aquí estarán seguros- respondió el maestro con aprobación mirando a los jóvenes guerreros.

-Gracias no sabes cuanto aprecio esto- hablo el hombre mas aliviado sabiendo que sus aprendices estarían a salvo en su antiguo gremio.

Los jóvenes no dijeron nada y solo asentaron con la cabeza, todos menos uno, Niko estaba de acuerdo con dejar que su maestro se fuera solo de misión.

Dussel dio media vuelta para mirar a sus discípulos, mirándolos serio ya que tenia algo que decirles.

-Bien rebeldes, yo me tengo que ir volveré en 6 días mientras tanto disfruten de su estadía en aquí, créanme se que se divertirán y disfruten de estos días, tómenlos como unos días de descanso y por favor no causen problemas ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si maestro!- respondieron todos excepto...

-Niko- le hablo su maestro llamándole la atención -por favor entiende esto es asunto mio y no de ustedes-

-Maestro nunca nos le hemos dejado hacer una misión solo- respondió serio levantando la voz.

-pero en ningún momento he dicho que me iba de misión- su maestro le sonreía, no quería irse dejando a uno de sus "Hijos" preocupados.

-Pe pero...-

-Te lo explicare todo cuando vuelva lo prometo- le interrumpió, pero antes de irse revolvió los cabellos de Niko -Cuida a tus compañeros por mi- fue lo que dijo entes de salir de la puerta y montando su caballo para irse. -Adiós y recuerden lo que les he dicho- fue lo que dijo antes de irse cabalgando en medio de la lluvia.

Los Jóvenes guerreros le siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, cuando giraron se encontraron con el maestro del gremio quien los miraba seriamente.

-Bueno ya que se quedaran aquí solo me queda una cosa por hacer- Makarov cerro sus ojos, haciendo que los Guerreros tragasen salida nerviosos hasta que -¡FIESTA POR LOS NUEVOS INVITADOS!- grito entusiasmado el maestro.

-Aye Sir- fue lo que respondió todo el gremio

fue así como todos los integrantes se fueron acercando a ellos, curiosos y llenos de preguntas para ellos.

Mirajane y las demás magas tomaron a Akemy y Ayame y los demás integrantes del gremio se hacer acercaron los tres muchachos, y fue cuando los guerreros fueron llenados de preguntas.

-¿Que edad tienes?

-¿Para que sirve tu arma?

-¿tienes novio?-

-¿Sabes usar magia?

Y otro tipo de preguntas mas continuaron durante toda la celebración, hasta hacerse de noche y ya era hora de decidir donde pasarían su primera noche, por su puesta las chicas pasaron una la noche en las habitaciones de Fairy Hills, donde las magas les dijeron que esas serian sus habitaciones durante toda esta semana. Y en cuento a los muchachos decidieron que su primero noche la pasarían en un hotel serano, por lo menos se quedarían en el hasta que se les agotara su dinero, que sin duda pasaría muy pronto.

**_Al día siguiente... _**

El clima no cambiaba, la lluvia seguía sin detenerse y los guerrero ya se encontraban en Fairy Tail conversando con los magos que les pedían que les siguiesen contando sobre ellos y las armas que poseían, como si fuera costumbre las guerreras se encontraban con las magas hablando de ellas y sus habilidades y una que otra cosa, al igual que los Guerreros quienes contaban a los magos sus aventuras, sin embargo uno de ellos se mientras se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas con sus compañeros, en su mente rondaban una y otra vez las palabras de su maestro, eso era lo que pensaba mientras miraba la lluvia caer desde una ventana.

-oye ¿y para que sirve la lanza que tienes en la mano?- la voz de Cana lo saco de sus pensamientos, aunque había escuchado la pregunta no estaba de humor para contestarla.

-he... lo siento si me disculpan iré a tomar un poco de aire- fue lo que dijo levantándose de su asiento caminando asía la puerta de salida.

-¿Aire fresco? pero esta lloviendo- fue lo que dijo Gray sorprendido de esas palabras.

-déjenlo que se tranquilice- fue lo que dijo Cheney cruzándose de brazos con su típica expresión seria.

-Si es lo mejor, ademas a Niko le gusta estar bajo la lluvia- es vez fue Akemy la que hablo.

Esa frase fue otro impacto para Juvia, quien se mantenía con su visión y audición sobre aquel Guerrero de celestes cabellos y ojos del mismo color. ¿Le gustaba la lluvia?. Ya no le quedaban dudas tenia que ser él, no solo tenia el parecido de alguien de su pasado, sino también su mismo nombre y ahora sabia lo que le gustaba... _La lluvia_

Aprovechando que todos volvieron a posar su atención en los demás guerreros Juvia tomo su paraguas y salio del gremio para buscar a aquel hombre, tenia que sacarse sus dudas tenia que escombrar si realmente era... _él,_

Lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontró, estaba de espaldas a ella mirando al frente mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban cada vez mas su cabello y su armadura, parecía concentrado, pero ella ya estaba allí no daría marcha a tras tenia que comprobarlo, tenia que saber, tenia que hacerlo...

-Niko-sama- hablo por impulso, llamando la atención del muchacho, quien lentamente fue guitando hasta verle a la cara.

- Hmm... ¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto el guerrero mirándola,

Juvia se sorprendió un poco, es que el tampoco la recordaba o no la reconocía, bueno supuso que no podía esperar otra cosa ya que hace años que se veían.

-Niko-sama... ¿es que acaso no se acuerda de Juvia?-pregunto ella mirándolo mientras sostenía su paraguas con su mano derecha.

-¿Juvia?...- el muchacho parecía confundido como su no la reconociera.

-Niko-sama soy Yo Juvia...- volvió a hablarle, pero él parecía no reaccionar, hasta que observo como los ojos del hombre se comenzaron a agrandar.

Él muchacho dio un paso asía a tras, sin poder creer lo que tenia en frente, esa mujer de cabellos azules y ojos color azul oscuro, ese mismo rostro que ahora se era de una bella adolescente, era la misma chica de su pasado era en verdad... _ella_

-Ju... Juvia...- dijo en un susurro el joven mientras su mente se volvía al pasado, al tiempo en el que él era un simple niño...

**_Flask Back_**

En un parque de diversiones estaban reunidos barios niños divirtiéndose con los juegos que él parque les ofrecía, era un maravilloso día soleado y una briza fresca hacia que él día fuese aun mas perfecto, hasta que...

-Ho no, el cielo se esta empanzando a nublar, seguramente va a llover- fue lo que comento uno de los niños que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Rayos yo creía que esta día seria perfecto ¡ODIO LA LLUVIA!- la voz de otro niño se izo oír con disgusto en sus palabras

-Sera mejor que vallamos a casa, antes de que comienza a llover- esta vez la voz de una niña llamo la atención de los demás niños, la cual aceptaron la verdad de sus palabras.

-Si mejor vayamos- fue lo que comento otro pequeño comenzando a caminar asía la puesta y los demás no tardaron en imitar su acción.

Sin embargo nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de una pequeña niña, quien se encontraba escondida en detrás de uno de los locales de comida del parque, triste por haber escuchado las palabras de aquellos niños sabiendo que ella era la causa del cambio de clima, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer al momento en que se escucharon las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpear contra su paraguas.

-¡Que bien esta lloviendo!- esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de la pequeña, hicieron alzar su vista para mirar al dueño de esa voz.

Asomando su cabeza solo un poco logro divisar a un niño, que se calculaba de su misma edad, con cabellos celestes y sus ojos también de ese bello color, su rostro estaba algo sucio como manchado con tierra pero eso le hacia ver adorable, se encontraba vestido con una remera blanca con algunas manchas de polvo en ella y unos pantalones cortos color azul que se encontraba desgastado en sus rodillas. Ese mismo niño que se encontraba con una sonrisa en medio de la lluvia, llamo mucho la atención de la pequeña Juvia tanto que decidió seguir observándolo por un rato mas.

El niño comenzó a recorrer todo el parque, mirando maravillado tanto los puestos de Juegos y también los Juegos mecánicos, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido por alguien, de ves en cuando le parecía que alguien lo estaba observando pero cada vez que se daba vuelta no había "nadie" y sin importarle seguía su recorrido. El pequeño se mantuvo entretenido mirando y probando su suerte en los desafíos para ganarse algún premio, pero no tuvo suerte en ninguno. Al caer la noche las luces de aquel parque se encendieron dando una hermosa vista del mismo.

-¡O no ya es tarde tengo que irme!- exclamo exaltado el niño comenzando a correr asía la salida, siendo perseguido sigilosamente por la pequeña Juvia.

Cuando el pequeño ya se encontraba a fuera del parque no se detuvo por nada y siguió corriendo como si alguien lo estuviese persiguiendo.

Sin embargo Juvia decidió detenerse viendo como aquel niño seguía corriendo, ella lo observo hasta que lo perdió de vista. La pequeña decidió volver a su hogar después de todo ya era bastante tarde.

**_Al día siguiente... _**

La pequeña Juvia, se arreglo para ir a su clases de educación la cual compartía con otros niños, se arreglo, tomo un pequeño libro en las manos y tomo su paraguas saliendo con rumbo a su clase. llegado ahí se acerco a los niños, pero como era costumbre la rechazaban, nadie le hablaba ni le se acercaban.

Tomando asiento en un banquillo aislado, se quedo allí mientras la clase daba inicio, sin embargo su mente estaba perdida en aquel niño de la noche anterior, preguntándose ¿por que no se acerco a él? tal vez el echo de ser rechazada en repetidas veces la asía ser tímida y con miedo a los demás, sin embargo ese niño parecía ser malo, no todo lo contrario.

Las clases de educación llegaron a su fin y todos tomaron sus paraguas ya que de costumbre estaba lloviendo. Juvia solo tomo su fiel paraguas y se dirigió a la salida, ya estando a fuera de el edificio apenas dio un paso sintió un como algo la tomo del brazo obligandola a girar

-¿Adonde vas mujer de la lluvia?- fue lo que dijo un niño mientras la empujo tirándola al suelo haciéndola a soltar su pequeño libro, eran esos niños problemáticos otra vez quien siembre la molestaban y en innumerables ocasiones la asían llorar.

Asustada la tiro se levanto del piso y trato de levantar su libro, pero uno de esos niños se adelanto y cogió su libro.

-¿Quieres tu libro de nuevo?- pregunto uno de ellos mirándola malvadamente -Entonces quitármelo- fue lo que dijo mientras comenzaba a arrancar las hojas de ese libro una por una.

Con miedo la niña comenzó a llorar, sin saber que hacer mientra colocaba sus manos en sus ojos sintiendo sus lagrimas salir, se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada contra ellos.

-Ja ja miren como llora la podre...- era lo que ellos decían mientras se reían, mientras él otro niño seguía arrancando hojas de su libro.

Los niños continuaban riéndose con su dolor, sin embargo callaron cuando algo inesperado paso... El niño que estaba arrancando hojas termino en el piso por un golpe inesperado. Cuando los demás vieron como su compañero estaba en el suelo miraron la razón de ello.

A unos pasos adelante de Juvia se encontraba un niño quien miraba con odio a aquellos busca problemas, mientras apretaba sus puños con furia.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!- replico uno de los niños que estaban en frente de él.

-Lo hice para que no la molestaran- hablo en niño con voz seria -Acaso... ¡¿No les da vergüenza tratar a a una niña de esa manera?!- elevo su voz él niño claramente enojado.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo¡- fue lo que dijo uno de ellos corriendo asía él para golpearlo, pero el niño lo esquivo con facilidad y fue él quien le dio un golpe dejándolo en el suelo.

Al ver aquella acción los niños salieron corriendo atemorizados, sin embargo el niño que tenia el libro se giro y le dejo

-Puedes quedarte con la mujer de la lluvia aquí no la queremos- fue lo que dijo tirando él libro de en el mojado piso antes de salir corriendo entrado en el edificio.

Juvia desde hace rato se había quedado quieta mirando a aquel niño que la ayudo, sin embargo cuando él se giro a verla se sorprendió al ver que era aquel niño de la noche anterior. El pequeño se acerco hasta encontrarse en frente de ella.

-¿Estas bien?- fue lo que pregunto con voz calmada el pequeño.

Juvia no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta, ganando una sonrisa de aquel niño.

-Que bien me preocupe al verte llorar creí que esos niños te habían hecho algo- Juvia lo miraba tímida, pero confiada a la vez ya que era la primera vez que un niño se preocupaba por ella -Por siento mi nombre es Niko Shitori ¿cual es tu nombre?- hablo en pequeño presentandoce con una gran sonrisa-

Juvia se sintió contagiada de aquel acto haciendo que ella también sonriera, pero con un ligero rubor con sus mejillas.

-Ju... Juvia- respondió ella tímida, ya que era la primera vez que se presentaba con otro niño.

-Juvia... !Wow que nombre mas Genial¡- fue lo que contesto el chico con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

La pequeña se sonrojo mas por aquel cumplido, haciendo que instintivamente agachase la mirada avergonzada.

-Oye por cierto ¿por que esos niños te llamaron mujer de la lluvia?- pregunto intrigado, haciendo que la sonrisa de juvia fuese remplazada por una mirada triste.

-Es que... Juvia tiene la costumbre de que junto con ella siempre la acompaña la lluvia, es por eso que Juvia fue llamada la mujer de la lluvia- hablo ella confesandole aquella realidad.

-Osea ¿que tu traes la lluvia junto contigo?- pregunto el chico confundido haciendo que Juvia asentara con la cabeza triste pues supuso que ahora también este chico la rechazaría -¡Genial!- fue lo que grito el pequeño entusiasmado ganando la sorpresa de Juvia -Wow Nunca conocí a alguien que pudiera atraer la lluvia la verdad que eres Genial Juvia- comento sonriendo nuevamente.

La pequeña sintió su corazón latir y como sus mejillas volvían a tomar ese tono carmesí que la hacia lucir adorable.

-Ho ya me tengo que ir Juvia- el pequeño recordó algo que tenia que hacer y se percato de que tenia que seguir su camino.

-Espere Ni... Niko-sama- dijo la pequeña algo tímida llamando al chico, quien la miro atento -Gracias por ayudar a Juvia hoy con esos niños, ellos siempre molestan a Juvia y ella no sabe que hacer por eso le agradezco de verdad por haberme salvado- finalizo su frase con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Esos tontos te molestan siempre?- la mirada de Niko cambio a una seria y de enojo, pero ella volvió a asentir para responderle -No te preocupes Juvia su esos tontos te vuelven a molestar les pateare les daré la paliza mas grande de sus vidas tanto que no volverían a acercarse a ti- esas palabras fueron acompañadas con de una sonrisa de mucha confianza.

La pequeña lo miro a sorprendida pero aun sonrojada es que acaso él era lo que los cuentos llamaban como un "Príncipe",

_-¿Él Príncipe azul de Juvia?-_ se pregunto mentalmente la pequeña, mientras observaba como, su "Príncipe", según ella, se aserraba a la pequeña Juvia.

-Y ¿Que me dices Juvia? ¿Te gustaría ser mi Amiga?- pregunto Niko quien estiro su mano asía Juvia para que la tomase.

Juvia no lo pensó dos beses y apretó la mano de su nuevo amigo, ese apretón de manos fue él principio de una gran amistad. El pequeño que sonreía mientras las gotas de lluvia lo empapaban cada vez mas lo cual no parecía importarle, la verdad que era un niño muy tierno y simpático.

-Mañana volveré para asegurarme que esos tontos no te vuelvan a molestar, te lo prometo- fue lo que dijo antes de soltar la mano de Juvia -Bueno me voy Juvia nos vemos mañana- Niko comenzó a correr alejándose de Juvia mientras que la despedía con su mano.

Mientras que ella también hacia lo mismo, mientras sostenía su paraguas, mirando como Niko se desaparecía cada vez mas por el horizonte.

Sin pensarlo mas Juvia, camino devuelta a su hogar, pero esta vez con una amplia sonoriza en sus labios. la imagen de ese niño recorría en la mente de la pequeña.

-Juvia por fin tiene un amigo- fue lo se dijo a si misma mientras seguía su recorrido hasta su hogar.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

El hombre aun seguía sorprendido, acaso esa mujer tan bella, era acaso su querida amiga... Juvia

-Ju... Juvia e.. en verdad ¿Eres tu?- pregunto el Guerrero sin apartar su mirada de la maga elemental.

-Así es Niko-sama...Soy yo Juvia Loxar- Juvia trataba de hacerlo reaccionar de hacerle entender que en verdad era ella, su amiga de la infancia -Tal vez no reconozca a Juvia por que hace mucho tiempo que no la ve, pero le puedo asegurar que Juvia...- la maga no pudo terminar su frase debido a que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

De un momento a otro Juvia se encontraba en los brazos de Niko, quien no le dejo que siguiera hablando debido a un impulso que lo obligo a abrazarla.

-No sabes Cuento me alegra saber que todo este tiempo hallas estado a salvo... Juvia- fue lo que dijo sin soltarla, con una voz afligida como si temiera que esto fuese una ilusión.

En cuanto a Juvia no sabia como reaccionar ante el abrazo del Guerrero, fue tan repentino que no la dejo paralizada, tanto que en ese momento dejo caer su paraguas sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella.

-Niko-sama...- fue lo que susurro mientras correspondía el abrazo rodeándolo con sus brazos cuanto pudo, ya que debido a su armadura no lo pudo rodear lo suficiente.

La silueta de dos cuerpos abrazados se podía deferir con facilidad, y no les importaba en absoluto si alguien los observara o si mojaban con la lluvia en ese encuentro es como si todo el universo desapareció quedado solo ellos en el inmenso infinito.

-Cuanto me alegra volver a verde... Doncella de la lluvia- fue lo que le dijo sin soltar el abrazo en ningún momento, la verdad es que deseaba que eso durase para siempre.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero que les halla gustado y he notado los problemas con los Link de los personajes por eso les diré como buscarlos. Solo en la red tienen que poner Fire Emblem y el nombre verdadero del el personaje<strong>

**Para busca a: **

**Niko Shirotori: (Fire Emblem- Geoffey)**

** Cheney Kenta: (Fire emblem- Raven)**

** Tabsuya Kenta: (Fire emblem- Eliwood)**

** Akemi Sempai: (Fire emblem- Titania)**

** Ayame Suhi: (Fire emblem- Mist)**

**Maestro Dussel (Fire emblem- Dussel)**

**Espero que les criban de algo esto es solo para que no se los imaginen, y los vean :D **

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado el Capitulo de Hoy y nos **

**vemos en el Próximo capitulo: ****Día 3 Doncella del Agua **


	3. Día 3 Doncella del Agua

_**Día 3 Doncella del Agua.**_

- Cuanto me alegra volver a verde... Doncella de la lluvia fue lo que susurro Niko sin soltar a la maga de agua.

-Juvia también se alegra de volver a verlo, Niko-sama- respondió ella, mientas apoyaba su cabeza en el amplio pecho de el guerrero.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos momentos disfrutando de la cercanía de el otro, mientras la lluvia seguía empapandolos a ambos cosa que no parecía importarles. Después de unos momentos mas Niko decidió apartarse un poco.

-Juvia... Wow no se que decir- Niko la observo mas detalladamente con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia -Te has convertido en toda una mujer... una muy bella mujer- esas ultimas palabras fueron acompañadas de un ligero sonrojo por parte de Niko, quien luego giro su cabeza asía otro lado algo avergonzado.

-Gracias...- respondió mas sonrojada que él, -Niko-sama también ha crecido mucho y se a convertido en un hombre muy apuesto- respondió ella sin que su sonrojo desapareciera.

El guerrero sonrió ante sus palabras, Juvia volvió a mirarlo con determinación esa sonrisa la conocía, era esa linda sonrisa que de niño siempre le otorgaba solo a ella, esa sonrisa que la tranquilizaba y otorgaba tanta paz.

-_"A pesar de los años Niko-sama aun mantiene su linda sonrisa"_- pensó la maga mientras aun lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Juvia...- hablo él sacándola de sus pensamientos -En verdad no sabes, cuanto me alegra saber que todo este tiempo hallas estado a salvo- Niko poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de su amiga, la cual solo volvió a sonrojarse por su acto.

-Juvia también se alegra de que a Niko-sama no le halla pasado nada en todo este tiempo- respondió ella sonriendo -Niko-sama sera mejor que regresemos al gremio, si se queda a fuera por mas tiempo pescara un resfriado- finalizo ella tomando su paraguas que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Tienes razón...- Niko le sonrió en afirmación de sus palabras -creo que por ahora sera mejor estar a dentro- volvió a sonreirle.

Juvia le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar asía el gremio, el guerrero no tardo en segirle el paso y comenzar a caminar junto a ella. Una vez llegado a la puerta ingresaron y trataron de entrar sigilosamente, pero un par de miradas se posaron en ellos. Algunas de las amigas de Juvia y también los compañeros de Niko, notaron la repentina compañía de sus supuestos amigos.

Pero en ese momento tanto Juvia como Niko estaban mas concentrados en ellos que no notaron las miradas que se posaron sobre ambos. Buscaron con la mirada si había una mesa desocupada y no muy lejos de ellos encontraron una vacía, sin tardar mas fueron a ella y tomaron asiento juntos mientras se dedicaron a charlar, la verdad que tenían muchas cosas de que contarse después de tantos años de no verse.

Mientras los amigos seguían hablando las magas que se encontraban en la barra junto con Mirajane no apartaban la mirada de la supuesta "parejita" según ellas.

-Valla Juvia párese entenderse bien con el aquel chico- hablo la pequeña maga Levy mirando a su amiga mientras reía junto al guerrero.

-Si y eso que ayer ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra y ahora pareciera que se conociesen hace años- esta vez la vos de la Maga celestial se izo escuchar

-La verdad que es raro ver a Niko hablar tan animadamente con una chica de un día para el otro- hablo Akemy, quien se encontraba junto con las magas.

-Por lo menos Niko-kun parece llevarse bastante bien con ella- esta vez hablo la pequeña Ayame sonriendo como de costumbre.

-Mejor así desde que se fue el maestro a estado muy cerio, por lo menos se distraerá del tema un poco- respondió la Akemy a su pequeña compañera.

-No espera déjame entender bien esto... Dices que durante siete años has estado bajo un hechizo y ¿que él tiempo para ti no ha pasado?- pregunto sorprendido Niko después de escuchar una de las tantas aventuras su amiga.

-Exacto, es un poco difícil de explicar pero si no fuese por ese hechizo ese dragón hubiera acabado con la vida de Juvia y la de sus compañeros- respondió ella sonriendo

-Wow en ese caso agradezco que ese hechizo te halla salvado- sonrió el guerrero mirándola -Pero me estoy dando cuenta de que ahora en vez de llevarte un año de diferencia ahora te llevo ocho... Wow de seguro ahora parezco un viejo a tu lado- comenzó a reír, haciendo que su amiga también lo hiciera, aquellas palabras le causaron mucha risa a la maga elemental.

-Jaja... Niko-sama no diga eso usted aun es muy joven- reía la maga, mientras que Niko la observaba sonriendo notando lo linda que era cuando sonreía.

-_"Valla Juvia sigue teniendo esa linda risa que tenia de pequeña, que gusto me da de que aunque los años hallan pasado, ella no halla perdido su tierna personalidad"_- pensaba Niko mientras la miraba reír

-Sígueme contando Juvia después de eso ¿que sucedió?- volvió a retomar la conversación, después de tanto tiempo separado de ella había muchas cosas que quería saber.

-Bueno después de eso los compañeros que no habían ido a la prueba de clase S, fueron al lugar donde estaba la isla y después...- Juvia siguió contándole la historia a su amigo quien estaba atento a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Mientras los amigos compartían las anécdotas de la Maga, los compañeros del Guerrero comenzaron a hablar de sobre él.

-Valla quien lo diría el cabeza hueca llevándose bien con una chica- hablo Cheney mientras se mantenía cruzado de brazos mirando a su compañero que conversaba animadamente con la Maga elemental.

-Por lo menos se ahora párese divertirse con la señoría- hablo su hermano menor.

-Mejor así, tal vez aprenda a relajarse un poco- volvió a hablar Cheney en un suspiro pesado.

Después de un largo tiempo las miradas sobre la maga y el guerrero dejaron de posarse en ellos, sin embargo había una mirada que los observaba como reían ambos jóvenes. La mirada fría y calculadora de el alquimista de Hielo se mantenía en los dos, pero sobre todo se posaba mas en la Maga quien sonreía y una que otra vez parecía sonrojarse por causa del Guerrero.

_-¿Que hace Juvia hablando con ese tipo? desde esta tarde que no han dejado de hablar...- _pensaba Gray mientras los miraba seriamente - _casi parece que como su estuviera enamora... ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿en que carajo estoy pensando?!_- movió la cabeza negativamente tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos -¡_Y a mi que me importa si a Juvia le gusta o no ese sujeto! Después de todo yo no soy nada de ella- _se regaño a si mismo Fullbuster apartando la mirada de ambos jóvenes, pero no muy convencido que lo que había pensado.

El tiempo seguía su curso y tanto magos como guerrero estaban pasándola bien, algunos charlaban otros pelando y algunos comiendo. las horas pasaron con increíble rapidez hasta que llego la noche.

-Entonces Juvia lanzo su ataque y...- la maga se vio interrumpida por una voz que le hablaba a su amigo.

-Vamonos cabeza hueca ya es muy tarde- hablo Cheney tocando el hombre de su compañero.

-Haa...- suspiro resignado Niko -Perdona Juvia mañana me sigues contando ¿Vale?- el muchacho se levanto de su silla.

-Esta bien Niko-sama Juvia le estará esperando mañana para seguir contándole la historia- la maga también se levanto de su silla para acompañarlo así la puerta.

-¡Akemy, Ayame! nosotros nos ya nos vamos- hablo Niko a sus dos compañeras antes de salir de la puesta.

-Esta bien y traten de no causar problemas- hablo Akemy cruzándose de brazos.

-Adiós Cheney-kun cuídese mucho- se despidió sonriente la pequeña guerrera Ayame con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-si, si nos vemos mañana- salio por la puesta Cheney no muy interesado en las palabras de su compañera.

-Que pasen buenas noches- hablo Tabsuya despidiéndose al salir de la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana- esta vez Niko se despidió antes de salir de la puerta acompañado de la Maga elemental.

-Oye Juvia que te parece si mañana salimos a montar- fue lo que le dijo a su amiga mientras caminaba al establo de Fairy Tail para ir por su caballo.

-si me encantaría Niko-sama, aunque Juvia nunca a montado un caballo en su vida- respondió algo avergonzada, pero sonriendo.

-No te preocupes montar a Dier no es tan difícil- hablo refiriéndose a su caballo.

-Oye cabeza hueca, Tabsuya y yo nos adelantaremos, no te demores tanto- hablo arrogante su compañero quien se encontraba montado en su corcel y comenzó a cabalgar con dirección al hotel donde se hospedaban, al perecer no quería "Interrumpir" a su amigo

-Que pase buenas noches señorita Juvia- hablo Tabsuya despidiéndose he imitando la acción de su hermano mayor.

-Bueno nos veremos mañana temprano- Niko se mantenía en frente de ella pero comenzó a acercarse a su rostro - Que pases buenas noches... Doncella de la lluvia- fue lo que dijo para después darle un tierno beso en su mejilla haciendo de Juvia se paralizara y comenzara a enrojecer.

Monto a su caballo y comenzó a cabalgar pero no sin antes decir:

-Hasta mañana Juvia-

Por su parte la maga se quedo mirándolo hasta perderle de vista, poco a poco su cara de fue tomando su color normal, pero sus mejillas continuaban pintadas esta vez de un color rosado, por acto de reflejo llevo su mano a la mejilla que contenía el tacto del guerrero y Sonrió

-Juvia entra o vas a empaparte- se escucho la vos de una de sus amigas que la llamaban desde el gremio, debido a que aun seguía lloviendo.

Sin mas tardanzas Juvia se dirigió allí, al ingresar se sorprendió al encontrar a la mayoría de las magas de brazos cruzados y casi todas con una mirada picara.

_-Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento-_ pensó teniendo consciencia de lo podría venir a continuación.

-Valla pareces llevarte bien con ese chico- argumento Evergeen sonriendo.

-Si, es como si se conocieran hace tiempo- hablo la pequeña Levy con una pequeña risita.

-Bueno es que en realidad...- Juvia se sonrojo por que les diría a sus amigas -Juvia conoce a Niko-sama desde hace tiempo- confeso avergonzada desviando su mirada.

Unos segundos de silencio se produjo entre las magas, pero pronto se rompió con un ¡¿QUE?! por parte de todas las Magas presentes

-Así es Juvia conoce a Niko-sama desde hace muchos años- volvió a repetir.

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces? y ¿por que nunca nos hablaste de él?- exigió saber Erza mirándola seria y con sus brazos cruzados.

-Bueno Juvia conoce a Niko-sama desde que eran niños y hace muchos años que no se volvían a ver- la vos de la maga sonaba con bastante nostalgia -y por que Juvia nunca les contó, pues por que nunca le preguntaron a Juvia sobre su pasado-

-¡Entonces cuéntanos Juvia como se conocieron!- Lucy tenia muchas ganas de oír la historia pero...

-Juvia lo siente Lucy-san, pero Juvia esta cansada y quiere descansar- respondió bostezando para dar creencia de sus palabras.

-Juvia tiene razón hay que descansar- afirmo Erza.

-Espero que Mañana nos cuentes a nosotras también la historia- hablo Akemy con una sonrisa -La verdad es que Niko tampoco habla mucho de su pasado-

Juvia sintió en afirmación, y sin mas tardar se despidió de Lucy y se dirigios a Fairy Hills. Llegado a su habitación ingreso y se recostó en su cama pensado en todo lo que había pasado hoy. La verdad es que le costaba similar la situación, hace demasiados años que no se reencontraba con su amigo de la infancia y a ello le temía que todo fuese un sueño, un suelo del cual no deseaba despertar.

_-Que pases buenas noches Doncella de la lluvia- _

La vos de aquel guerrero resonó en su cabeza repentinamente, aquella voz que a pesar de que ya no era la de un niño sino la de un hombre adulto, no perdía ese toque mágico te tenia, ese en que él solo escucharlo le otorgaba tanta tranquilidad y seguridad.

Fue serrando sus ojos lentamente, tenia que descansar mañana seria un largo día

-Buenas noches Niko-sama...- fue lo que pronuncio antes de caer un profundo sueño

**_AL DÍA__ SIGUIENTE..._**

La mañana siguiente se había llegado pero debido a el sol estaba oculto por aquellas nubes grises era un poco dificultoso darse cuenta de ello, sin embargo Juvia fue despertando poco a poco, si bien aun tenia sueño, bueno después de haber hablado con el guerrero hasta muy tarde no se podía esperar otra cosa. De mala gana se levanto y se desvistió para tomar una merecida ducha.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en todo lo ocurrido ayer con Niko, en ello recordó la supuesta Salida que tendría con l Guerrero, en la que saldrían a montar en su caballo, recordado eso acelero sus acciones para así apresurarse no quería llegar tardo a ello. Una vez terminado tomo su toalla y se envolvió en ella saliendo del baño.

Cuando se dirigió a su armario para vestirse un pensamiento se cruzo por su mente.

_-¿Juvia debería ir con sus ropas de siempre para la salida con Niko-sama? o ¿Debería vestirse con ropa mas_ _bonita?-_

No sabia que hacer pero al final decidió ir con sus ropas formales, después de todo solo era una salida entre amigos y nada mas...

Por alguna razón después de hacer esa conclusión Juvia sintió un dolor en su pecho, como una punzada que se presento al momento de aquella palabra... _A__migos_

Movió su cabeza negativamente no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso, por lo menos no ahora.

Sin mas esperar se vistió, peino su cabello dejándolo suelto y se coloco su sombrero de copa que poseía un adorno de una pequeña flor.

Pero antes de salir de su habitación se coloco un poco de perfume y salio a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al gremio.

Ya cuando se encontraba en frente del edificio dio un gran respiro e ingreso encontrándose con la mayoría de los magos.

-!Buenos días¡- saludo con una gran sonrisa como siempre solía hacerlo recibiendo la respuesta de sus nakamas.

-¡Buenos días a ti también Juvia!- respondieron los magos que estaban mas cerca de ella.

Sonrió y busco con la mirada a su amigo, pero no estaba allí y supuso que todavía no había llegado, sin mas perder se dirigió asía la barra donde se encontraban algunas de las magas y también estaban presentes las guerreras.

-¡Juvia buenos días!- la saludo Mirajane sonriente

-Buenos días Mira-san y buenos días a todas- respondió ella

Las jóvenes les devolvieron el saludo, sin embargo Erza la invito a sentarse junto a ella tenia una cosa que decirley sin negarse Juvia tomo asiento junto a titania.

-Oye Juvia ya que estamos estas aquí...- la voz de Erza sonaba calmada pero curiosa al mismo tiempo -Por que no nos cuentas como conociste a aquel chico-

Juvia supuso que el tema vendía por ahí después de todo quedo que hoy les contaría la historia.

-Esta bien Juvia les contara como conoció a Niko-sama- savia que no tendría opción, ya que las magas de Fairy Tail nunca se rendían en nada ni siquiera en cosas como esta.

Antes de empezar la historia las magas se reunieron mas para escuchar atentas el relato al igual que las compañeras del guerrero. Sin mas Juvia comenzó con él relato de su duro pasado y de como aquel hombre había llegado a su vida. Las chicas ponían suma atención a cada palabra de la Maga elemental, al acabar el relato una de ella decidió hablar.

-Que tierno- hablo la peliblanca mayor -El fue tu primer amigo

-Así es Niko-sama fue él primer amigo que tuvo Juvia cuando era pequeña-

-Malditos sean esos niños- hablaba titania enojada y con un aura siniestra rodeándola -¡Como se atrevieron a tratarte así!- elevo la voz un poco la maga del re-equipo

-No.. No importa Erza-San después de todo eso paso hace años- trato de calmarla Juvia, nerviosa por el estado de Erza.

-La verdad es que Niko jamas nos hablo de ti- aplico Akemy -Él nunca habla de su pasado, pero me alegra que halla tenido una amiga en quien confiar- sonrió la mujer pelirroja.

-Pero... Juvia-san ¿Por que Niko-kun y usted se separaron?- la pequeña Ayame le invadió la curiosidad al pensar en ello.

-Es verdad Juvia ¿Por que hasta ahora nunca se volvieron a ver?- pregunto Levy resaltando ese tema.

-Bueno es que paso algo que izo que Juvia y Niko-sama se separasen...- una expresión triste se poco en el rostro de Juvia, al recordar aquel episodio que la llevo a separase de su gran amigo -Lo que sucedió...- la puerta del gremio se abrió haciendo callar a la maga para saber quien había llegado.

Allí estaba él junto a sus compañeros con su inseparable armadura azul y su lanza detrás de su espalda, sus cabellos estaban mojados debido a la lluvia que comenzó a caer. sus dos compañeros se adelantaron y se sentaron en una mesa, sin embargo él se encontraba buscando algo con su mirada hasta que lo encontró.

-Hola Juvia- se fue acercando a ella mientras saludaba con su mano.

Juvia sonrió y lo saludo mientras ella también se acercaba a él.

-¿Sigue en pie mi propuesta de salir a montar un rato?- pregunto él sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Claro! Juvia lo estaba esperando- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Van a salir?- la voz de Gray se izo escuchar sorprendiendo a la maga de agua.

-Si vamos a salir ¿algún problema con eso?- pregunto pero sin dejar de sonreír el peliceleste.

-Pero esta lloviendo- advirtió el alquimista cerio.

-Lo se a mi, me encanta la lluvia- en esa ultima frase el guerrero le guiño el ojo a Juvia haciéndola sonrojar.

Por ese acto Gray se sintió molesto, al ver como su ex acosadora se sonrojaba por otro hombre.

-¿Vamos Juvia? quiero aprovechar al máximo este día- Niko estiro su mano asía ella.

-Claro Niko-sama vamos...- aplico tomando la mano del muchacho, regalándose una tierna sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del gremio tomados de las manos, sin importarles las miradas de sus compañeros.

Al verlos salir Gray apretó sus puños con furia no entendía él por que de su comportamiento.

Ya afuera, Niko había preparado su caballo para ser montado, soltó la mano de Juvia para subir a su corcel, pero volvió a estirar su mano para que ella la tomara.

-¿Lista?- pregunto mientras le sonreía.

No necesito responder, con una sonrisa tomo su mano y subió al corcel sentándose detrás de el, rodeándolo con sus brazos en su cintura.

El muchacho sonrió y comenzaron a montar, él caballo galopaba veloz haciéndolos saltar un poco a ambos jóvenes, Juvia se aferro mas a él ya que de ves en cuando le daba la sensación de que caería.

Después de un rato Niko izo que su corcel montara mas despacio ya habían recorrido muchos metros, sin haberse dado cuenta terminaron en un bosque.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto ella cuando el caballo se detuvo por completo.

-Es que...- izo una pausa -Dier debe de estar cansado, sera mejor detenernos un rato- finalizo él.

-Pero... Niko-sama estamos un medio de un bosque-

-Si y te pido perdón Juvia es que Dier esta respirando muy fuerte y si no le damos un descanso le costara llevarlos a ambos-

-Esta bien- respondió la maga no teniendo opción -Pero si nos quedamos mucho tiempo nos mojaremos enteros Niko-sama- argumento.

-Pero a mi no me importa mojarme ¿Recuerdas? Doncella de la lluvia- sonrió haciendo que Juvia se sonrojada de nueva cuenta -Juvia mira- hablo señalando algo a su derecha.

No muy lejos de ese robusto bosque había una pequeña cabaña, se notaba algo deteriorada pero aun así Niko se decidió acercar.

-Espere Niko-sama ¿que es lo va a hacer?- le pregunto mientras lo miraba acercarse a la cabaña.

-Quiero ver si hay alguien allí, así nos refugiaremos un poco de la lluvia y evitaremos empaparnos mas- contesto pero sin detener su caminata.

-¡Espéreme Niko-sama!- Juvia fue a su lado para acompañarlo

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de aquella cabaña, cuando el muchacho iba a tocar la puerta noto que esta estaba abierta, tiro un poco de ella y noto que en aquel lugar no había nadie, estaba totalmente vació, con algunas telas de araña y con algo de polvo. De por si el lugar era sumamente pequeño no era difícil de adivinar que solo una persona podría vivir en un espacio tan reducido. Un poco deteriorada pero en ella había una chimenea, definitivamente este lugar les serviría de descanso por lo menos por algunos momentos.

Niko dio unos pasos dentro de esa pequeña construcción de madera, miro a su alrededor y luego se voltio para mirar a Juvia.

-Nos quedaremos aquí un rato por lo menos hasta que Dier se recupere- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Supuso que no tenia opción y solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que ella también se ingresaba al dicho lugar.

-Bien espérame aquí iré a refugiar a Dier de la lluvia- Niko salio del lugar, dejando a Juvia mirando el lugar

_-Es un lugar muy pequeño- _pensó ella _-pero sera perfecto para que Niko-sama y Juvia pasen un buen rato juntos-_ sonrió pero su cabeza izo un Crik _-Juntos...- _esa palabra reboto en su cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara _-Niko-sama y Juvia... estarán es este lugar ¿juntos... y SOLOS?-_

-Juvia... ya refugie a Dier ahora solo sera cuestión de esperar un poco- la vos repentina de el guerrero en a sus espaldas la izo despertarse y lentamente fue girándose para verlo -Juvia estas muy roja...- argumento mientras se acercaba a ella -¿tiene fiebre?- pregunto poniendo una mano en la frente de la maga.

-Niko-sama... Ju ...Juvia...- no podía terminar su frase la cercanía del hombre la puso demasiado nerviosa.

-Estas no pareces tener fiebre estas algo fría- el guerrero saco su mano de la frente de Juvia -Sera mejor mantenernos calientes iré por un como de leña para mantenernos calientes- hablo mientras sonreía pero antes de salir por la puesta se giro a verla -Espérame aquí Doncella de la lluvia...- sonrió antes de cerra la puerta para que el frió no ingresara.

Mientras que nuestra querida maga de agua se había quedado paralizada, siempre que él decía esa frase se sonrojaba de manera automática, haciendo revivir antiguos sentimientos, esos sentimientos que le izo vivir cuando ambos eran niños.

_-Doncella de la lluvia-_

Otra ves esa frase, pero esta ves no era pronunciada por la voz gruesa de un hombre mayor sino era la vos que un niño, un niño que en aquel tiempo se volvió su protector, aquel niño que fue el primero en entrar en el corazón de Juvia. Con un ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y una sonrisa llena de nostalgia su mente volvió al pasado, ese pasado que a pesar de todo por lo menos en ese tiempo fue muy feliz.

**_Flask Back _**

Habían pasado ya un mes desde que los dos pequeños se hicieron amigos, desde entonces Niko siempre venia al final de su clase para acompañarla a su hogar y asegurarse de que esos niños no la volvieran a molestar. Puede a al principio tubo que enseñarles de una manera mas "Dura" que no debían molestarla ya que ese algunos niños no entendían con palabras o amenazas.

Niko a pesar de ser un niño tenia la fuerza de... "Un Príncipe" según Juvia la cual se la pasaba leyendo cuentos de princesas y príncipes azules.

Con el tiempo amos pequeños de amigos pasaron a mejores amigos; hacían casi todo juntos, ademas Niko le enseño a Juvia como defenderse y la pequeña se enseño casi todo lo que ella aprendía en la clase de educación ya que Niko no poseía una educación como la de ella, le enseño a leer y le explico el significado de muchas palabras que el pequeño desconocía.

Puede que Niko sea un niño un poco torpe y descuidado, pero era bueno y eso solo le bastaba a la pequeña, ademas de que el fue el primer niño en llamarla por su nombre y a diferencia de los demás que la rechazaban por ser "la mujer de la lluvia" él la apreciaba mas por eso.

Un día como cualquiera la pequeña Juvia se dirigía a su clase de educación, con su siempre presente paraguas y su libro nuevo en su mano desocupada, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas con un adorable tono rosado se encontraba caminando, sabiendo que al final de su clase se encontraría con él.

Cuando llego a su destino, estaba apunto de ingresar al edificio hasta que algo la izo detenerse.

-Juvia...- una voz la llamaba desde lejos, haciendo que la pequeña buscara con la mirada al portador de esa voz -Juvia... espera- lo volvió a escuchar, hasta que lo encontró.

Allí venia él corriendo con una sonrisa en sus labios, vestido con una remera blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos grises. Su cabello celeste intenso mojado por las gotas de lluvia

-Niko-sama- dijo ella sonriente no esperaba encontrárselo tan ponto hoy -Que alegría ver...- no pudo terminar su frase ya que Niko apenas ta tuvo en trente la tomo de la mano comenzando a correar haciendo que ella también lo hiciera y su libro cayera al mojado piso.

-Niko-sama Juvia tiene que ir a su clase..- dijo la pequeña pero sin detenerlo.

-No creo que te castiguen por faltar solo un día- dijo el pequeño sin apartar la vista del frente -Hay algo que quiero mostrarte- él pequeño se mantenía con una sonrisa.

Juvia se dejo llevar por el, mientras sentía el agarre de su mano jalándola para que siguieran corriendo e inevitablemente, no era la primera vez que la tomaba de la mano, pero cada vez que lo hacia la pequeña se sonrojaba y daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-"_Haa... Niko-sama se esta llevando a Juvia al igual que el Príncipe del cuanto se llevaba a la princesa"-_ pensó Juvia mientras seguía corriendo junto a él.

Después de un rato Niko se detuvo, pero sin soltarla de su mano; Juvia miro al rededor se encontraban en un bosque lleno de arboles y plantas.

-Niko-sama ¿por que trajo a lluvia a aquí?- pregunto ella mirándolo.

-Ya lo veras- volvió a jalar de su mano pero esta ves para caminar para adentrarse mas en al bosque.

Niko se detuvo soltando su mano y colocándose detrás de Juvia tapo sus ojos con ambas manos para que no pudiese ver.

-Ahora Juvia esto es una sorpresa así que no veas hasta que lleguemos- dijo detrás de ella.

Juvia solo asentó con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar como su amigo le iba indicando y paso tras paso el le dijo que se detuviera.

-Bien Juvia esto es lo que te quería mostrar- dijo destapando sus ojos.

Al abrirlos lo primero que vio fue un árbol con una escalera fue levantando su vista hasta que...

-Wow Niko-sama que linda- fue lo que dijo maravillada le pequeña Juvia al ver una linda casita en lo alto de un árbol.

-Hace tiempo la hice y cuando la terminara quería mostrártela- dijo el sonriendole.

Ella le de volvió la sonrisa con un ligero rubor un sus mejillas.

-Ven Juvia subamos- fue lo que dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras para subirse al árbol y ella no tardo en seguirse al paso, estaba tan emocionada que tiro su paraguas por ahí y comenzó a subir por la escalera hasta llega a la casita.

La casa del árbol era pequeña pero acogedora, con una pequeña ventaba para mirar el paisaje del bosque, la pequeña Juvia se sorprendió al ver muchas frutas en dentro de la casita.

-Comamos Juvia ayer recolecte todo esto...- dijo Niko quien le daba una manzana a su amiga.

Sonriente recibió el regalo de Niko y dio una mordida a la manzana que estaba deliciosa.

-Esta deliciosa gracias Niko-sama...- dijo ella mientras el pequeño la miraba sonriente.

Amos se sentaron a comer las frutas que Niko recolecto, mientras reían felices ambos estaban disfrutando ese momento.

-Ne... Juvia ese niños ya te dejaron de malestar- dijo el pequeño una vez acabado de comer.

-si ya no molestan a Juvia, aunque...- Juvia desvió la mirada triste -Aun siguen diciéndole a Juvia la mujer de la lluvia- finalizo a agachando su mirada.

El pequeño la miro triste pero no le gustaba verla en ese estado.

-No les hagas caso Juvia tu sabes que eso no es verdad- dijo él mirándola.

-Si lo es, siempre que Juvia llega a un lugar una tormenta siempre viene con ella por eso que llaman "mujer de la lluvia" a Juvia- la pequeña derramo algunas lagrimas llevando sus mano a sus ojos, la tormenta de afuera se intensifico haciendo caer algunos rayos.

-¡No Juvia eso no es verdad! Tu no eres la mujer de la lluvia... tu eres una doncella, eres la doncella de la lluvia- dijo el con voz firme mirándola cerio

Juvia levanto su vista mirándolo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, a pesar de la inocencia de la niña ella entendía las palabras de su amigo sabia lo que significaba la palabra Doncella (Ya que en sus cuentos mas de una vez nombraban esa palabra)

-E.. En verdad Niko-sama ¿cree que Juvia es una doncella?- pregunto mirándolo con inocencia.

-Claro que creo eso, Ademas mi maestro me enseño que a una chica bonita se le dice doncella- Niko le sonrió ampliamente, se podía notar la sinceridad de sus palabras y aunque Juvia fuera pequeña para notar eso sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Ni.. Niko-sama- dijo ella mas alegre y con sus mejillas teñidas en rojo.

-Así que desde ahora ya no eres la mujer de la lluvia, eres la Doncella de la lluvia- Niko la miro con serio pero sin que si sonrisa desapareciera.

-"_Niko-sama piensa que Juvia es una Doncella... como en los cuentos,Haa... Juvia encontró a su príncipe azul..."-_ la pequeña serró sus ojos mientras seguía con esos pensamientos con sus mejillas esta vez de un lindo color rosado y su linda sonrisa.

-¿Hey Juvia me estas escuchando...?- pregunto Niko ya que hace rato Juvia se mantenía de esa misma forma sonriendo entre sueños. Niko no entendía lo que sucedía con su amiga, pero aun así siguió tratando de despertarla

**_Fin de Flask Back_**

-Hey Juvia ya estoy aquí traje mucha leña para prender esa chimenea- entre repentinamente el guerrero por la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos

Juvia lo miro y le sonrió serrando sus ojos, al parece su humor mejoro al haber recordado aquello, el le devolvió la sonrisa he ingreso en la cabaña.

-Prenderé la chimenea- dijo él mientras colocaba algunas maderas dentro de la chimenea, tomo su lanza y con un movimiento apunto asía las leñas y dijo -!Kasai no Tekunikku! (Técnica de fuego)- y automáticamente se prendió la chimenea.

-¿Como izo eso?- pregunto Juvia sorprendida.

-Mi landa puede controlar los cuatro elementos y usarlo a mi beneficio- respondió Niko volviendo a colocar a su landa detrás de su espalda.

-Juvia no sabia que podía hacer eso-

-Si... tampoco yo-

Después de ese comentario ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír... hasta que.

-Niko-sama hay algo que Juvia no le ha contado, algo que paso hace tiempo- la mirada de Juvia izo que Niko la mirase intrigado por lo que le contaría a continuación.

Fue entonces que Juvia le contó toda la historia desde su dura adolescencia, desde los motivos que la llevaron a unirse a su primer gremio Phantom Lord hasta que llego a convertirse en un miembro de Fairy Tail. Le contó todo sin omitir ningún detalle hasta le contó lo de...

-¿Gray Fullbuster?- fue lo que pregunto una vez acabada su explicación.

Ella no contesto y asintió con su cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-Ya veo... fue el hombre que te izo ver el cielo azul y por ello te enamoraste de él- dijo el guerrero y ella volvió a asentarle con su cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos pensaba que él se enfadaría con ella por haberlo olvidado sin embargo las palabras del guerrero la sorprendieron -Me parece bien, me alegra que te hallas enamorado de alguien... aunque ese chico es...- sonría el guerrero mientras rascaba su cabeza, no tenia palabras para describir a Gray ya que nunca había conocido a alguien con un abito por desnudase.

-Pensé que usted se enfadaría con Juvia por haberme olvidado de usted- dijo ella llamando la atención del hombre.

-Oye tuviste tus motivos para olvidar tu duro pasado y créeme que no te guardo rencor, la verdad es que yo soy el que debería sentirme mal...- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba

-¿Por que?- pregunto ella sin comprender su ultima frase.

El la miro muy profundamente mientras le volvía a sonreír, mientras que ella miro aquellos bellos ojos celestes que brillaban de una forma extraña mientras la miraba.

-Por que si tal vez yo no me hubiera apartado de tu lado...- se tomo unos segundos antes de continuar -Tal vez no hubieses pasado todo eso- ella también lo miro con algo de tristeza en su mirada hasta que -Pero... si tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo a tras créeme que no cambiaría en lo mas mínimo nuestros destinos- la sonrisa del hombre aun permanencia en sus labios, pero Juvia volvió a sentirse confundida con sus palabras.

-Pero por que ust...-

-Porque su yo cambiase nuestros destinos tal vez tu no estarías en Fairy Tail- la interrumpió para sacar sus dudas -Por algo todo pasa Juvia, si el destino ha decido que tu y yo nos teníamos que separarnos fue por algo... si bueno se que desde que nos separamos nuestras vidas fueron duras pero mírate ahora- el guerrero le seguía sonriendo como solo él solía hacerlo -Ahora perteneces a un increíble gremio en donde tus amigos te quieren y cuidan unos de otros y yo...- Niko subió sus hombros antes de continuar con su explicación -Bueno la vida no a sido muy fácil para mi tampoco.. Pero ahora tengo amigos y gracias a ello y el maestro he aprendido muchas cosas- Juvia ponía atención a todas sus palabras -Cada uno elige su destino Juvia, puede que al principio te uniste a un gremio oscuro, pero su no te hubieras unido a él, no estarías ahora en Fairy Tail ¿verdad?-

Ella se sorprendió, Niko tenia razón en todo.

-Vez ahora lo que digo... por algo todo pasa y créeme que no podría estar mas contento y satisfecho con el solo de que te hallas convertido en una maga y que te hallas unido a un gremio como en el que estas ahora- Niko sonrió mas ampliamente mostrando sus dientes.

Juvia también sonrió, puede que la vida le halla sido dura pero ahora a pesar de todo, esta vida es mucho mejor que la que su vida anterior, nunca había visto las cosas de esa manera.

-Sera mejor que volvamos Juvia, seguro que Dier ya descanso lo suficiente para llevarnos hasta el gremio- hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo ella, mientras con un chorro de agua extinguía el fuego de la chimenea y salio abandonando la cabaña.

Una vez afuera los dos Niko subió a su caballo y ayudo a Juvia subir también. Ya los dos listo Niko tiro las riendas de su caballo para comenzara a galopar.

-Juvia...- hablo el guerrero sin detener a su caballo -responderme algo si ya no eres la Doncella de la lluvia ¿No eres tu la que esta provocando esta lluvia?-

-No... Juvia no esta provocando esto, Juvia solo puede cambiar el clima cuando esta triste- respondió ella quien se sostenía de la cintura de Niko.

-Ya veo...- sonrió el hombre -Bueno de todas formas aun me sigue gustando la lluvia, por eso es que no me quejo del clima-rió un poco hacinado que ella sonriera.

_-"Definitivamente Niko-sama no ha cambiado para nada su actitud tal alegre"-_ fue lo que pensó la maga de agua.

Luego de un largo tiempo ambos llegaron a Fairy Tail, ya era tarde hoy el tiempo parecía hacer pasado con mas rapidez de lo normal. Ambos bajaron del caballo

-Siento que nuestra salida no halla sido como lo esperaba- dijo el un poco avergonzado.

-No diga eso Niko-sama Juvia se ha divertido mucho cabalgando con usted- le sonrió la maga.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la miraba

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir de seguro que Cheney y Tabsuya ya deben de estar en el hotel... te veré mañana-

-Esta bien Juvia le estará esperando-

Niko volvió a sonreirle pero antes de irse.

-Sabes Juvia después de todo lo que me contaste me estoy dando cuenta de algo- la sonrisa del guerrero fue cambiada por una mirada totalmente seria.

-Que... ¿Que cosa?- pregunto nerviosa ente la sonrisa de Niko.

-Que ya no debo llamarte Doncella de la lluvia...- volvió a

-Mi landa puede controlar los cuatro elementos y usarlo a mi beneficio- respondió Niko volviendo a colocar a su landa detrás de su espalda.

-Juvia no sabia que podía hacer eso-

-Si... tampoco yo-

Después de ese comentario ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír... hasta que.

-Niko-sama hay algo que Juvia no le ha contado, algo que paso hace tiempo- la mirada de Juvia izo que Niko la mirase intrigado por lo que le contaría a continuación.

Fue entonces que Juvia le contó toda la historia desde su dura adolescencia, desde los motivos que la llevaron a unirse a su primer gremio Phantom Lord hasta que llego a convertirse en un miembro de Fairy Tail. Le contó todo sin omitir ningún detalle hasta le contó lo de...

-¿Gray Fullbuster?- fue lo que pregunto una vez acabada su explicación.

Ella no contesto y asintió con su cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-Ya veo... fue el hombre que te izo ver el cielo azul y por ello te enamoraste de él- dijo el guerrero y ella volvió a asentarle con su cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos pensaba que él se enfadaría con ella por haberlo olvidado sin embargo las palabras del guerrero la sorprendieron -Me parece bien, me alegra que te hallas enamorado de alguien... aunque ese chico es...- Niko rasco su cabeza, no tenia palabras para describir a Gray ya que nunca había conocido a alguien con un abito por desnudase.

-Pensé que usted se enfadaría con Juvia por haberme olvidado de usted- dijo ella llamando la atención del hombre.

-Oye tuviste tus motivos para olvidar tu duro pasado y créeme que no te guardo rencor, la verdad es que yo soy el que debería sentirme mal...- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba

-¿Por que? pregunto ella sin entender sus ultimas palabras.

-Por que tal ves si no me hubiera separado de tu no habrías pasado por todo lo malo en tu vida- hablo él, haciendo que Juvia lo mirase triste hasta que -Pero créeme que si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar nuestros destinos no cambiaría ni el mas mínimo detalle- sus palabras sonaban muy serias.

-Pero por que usted No...-

-Por que por algo todo pasa Juvia...- hablo interrumpiendo a la maga -Si puede que tu vida no halla sido muy fácil que digamos, te uniste a un gremio oscuro pero si no te hubieras unido a ese gremio no estarías ahora en Fairy Tail- sonrió mirándola -Y bueno a mi tampoco se me izo fácil al principio pero mírame ahora tengo amigos y gracias a ellos y al maestro Dussel he aprendido muchas cosas...- Juvia prestaba mucha atención a cada una de sus palabras - El punto es que desde que nos separamos, ambos tomamos caminos diferentes así eligiendo nuestro destino y créeme cuando digo que no puedo estar mas contento y satisfecho de saber ver en la gran maga que te has convertido y en el gremio en el que te has unido- termino su discurso mostrando su linda sonrisa.

Juvia lo miraba sorprendida Niko tenia razón en todo, todas las cosas que izo en la vida ya fuesen correctas o no la llevaron a donde se encontraba ahora formando parte de un gran gremio, con amigos que quería la querían, solo que ella no se puso a pensar en ello de ese forma.

-Sera mejor volver Juvia, Dier ya ha descansado lo suficiente, ademas ya se ha hecho muy tarde- hablo el guerrero sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo, con un poco de agua Juvia apago el fuego de la chimenea y salio de aquella cabaña junto con él.

Una vez afuera, Niko se subió a Dier y ayudo a Juvia a subir también, estando los dos listos para volver el guerrero tiro las riendas de su caballa para que este comenzara a galopar.

-Oye Juvia...- hablo mientras no apartaba su mirada del frente -Te are una pregunta si ya no eres la doncella de la lluvia eso significa que no eres tu quien provoca estas lluvias?- pregunto al recordar que desde que llego al gremio no había parado e llover pero después de su reencuentro pensó que esas lluvias eran provocadas por ella.

-No Juvia no es la causante de el clima Juvia solo cambia el clima su esta triste...- respondió ella quien se mantenía con sus brazos rodeando la cintura del hombre

-Ya veo, pero aun así siempre me seguirá gustando la lluvia- hablo riendo un poco el guerrero.

-_"En verdad que Niko-sama no ha cambiado en nada su alegre actitud"-_ pensó la maga sonriendo en el camino.

Después de un rato montando los dos jóvenes llegaron a Fairy Tail, ya era bastante tarde es como si el tiempo hoy hubiera pasado con mas rapidez de lo habitual. Ambos bajaron del caballo ya era hora des despedirse.

-Siento haber arruinado nuestra salida- hablo algo avergonzado al hombre.

-No diga eso Niko-sama Juvia se ha divertido montando con usted hoy- sonrió la maga de agua.

El de devolvió la sonrisa mirándola intensamente.

-Sabes después de lo que me contaste... ahora me estoy dando cuenta de otra cosa- Niko cambio su mirada por una muy seria.

-Que ¿Que cosa?- pregunto ella nerviosa por la mirada de su amigo.

-Que ya no debo llamarte Doncella de la lluvia...- Niko se acerco a su rostro -Ahora debo decirte Doncella del Agua...- fue lo que dijo él mientras besaba tiernamente su mejilla haciendo sonrojar a la maga -Te veo mañana Doncella del Agua- fue lo que dijo separándose de ella para subir en su caballo.

Esta vez Niko se fue galopando a toda velocidad mientras que sin voltearse levantaba su mano en señal de despedida, tal ves no quería que ella notara que él también estaba sonrojado.

Juvia volvió a mirarlo hasta perderlo con en el horizonte, con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla que él guerrero había besado estaba mojada por las gotas de lluvia pero eso carecía de importancia. Mientras que en su cabeza rondaba esa nueva frase:

-Doncella el agua...-

Juvia sentía su corazón palpitar, ese hombre le estaba haciendo lo mismo que cuando eran niños se estaba...

-Creo que Juvia se esta enamorando otra vez de Niko-sama...- fue lo que se dijo mientras que aun con sus mejillas pintadas de ese color carmesí se dirigía a Fairy Hills tenia que descansar.

Mañana le esperaba un nuevo día, un día junto a su Niko-sama.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno he aquí el capitulo 3 de mi historia espero que les halla gustado y gracias por sus comentarios anteriores de verdad lo aprecio mucho :D<em>**

**_Ha y en respuesta a todas las nuevas fangirs de Niko (Geoffrey) gracias por sus comentarios positivos hacia este personaje que bueno para que las que lo han buscado es muy HERMOSO jeje _**

**_Nos vemos en el capitulo 4: Día 4 Promesa y Sensación de Celos _**


	4. Día 4 Promesa y Sensación de Celos

_****_Día 4 Promesa y Sensación de Celos_****_

Era un nuevo día para los guerreros en el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore, sin embargo los cinco guerreros se encontraban discutiendo de un asunto un tanto...

-¡¿Como que ya no les queda dinero?!- hablo la guerrera pelirroja Akemy mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

-Así es... en el hotel en que nos hospedamos es muy costoso y es el único que se encuentra cerca del gremio- hablo Tabsuya.

-Ademas aunque nos hubiéramos hospedado en otro hotel estaríamos en la misma situación que ahora- hablo Cheney con su siempre presente mirada seria.

-Es verdad, la ultima misión que hicimos no fue suficiente el pago, de todas formas se nos hubiera agotado el dinero pronto- hablo Niko.

-Yo aun conservo mi dinero de la misión, si quieren puedo dárselos- hablo Ayame sonriendo un poco.

-No Ayame no podríamos aceptar tu dinero, ademas no nos serviría de todos modos el hotel es muy costoso- le respondió su compañero Tabsuya.

Los guerreros siguieron tratando de buscar una solución posible para este problema, en ese momento Juvia entro por la puerta del gremio buscando con la mirada a Niko, pero cuando lo encontró lo vio discutiendo con sus compañeros.

-Maldición si tan solo hubiéramos tomado una misión mas entes de venir aquí no estaríamos en este embrollo- hablo el guerrero peliceleste.

-Bueno Cabeza hueca la verdad es que si tú no te hubieras involucrado con los sirvientes del cliente nuestra paga hubiera sido mejor- Cheney hablo con arrogancia asía su compañero.

-¡Hermano!- Tabsuya ya sabia lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡Hey no fue mi culpa! creía que ellos eran los enemigos... ademas su tu no te hubieras ligado a la Hija del cliente de seguro no hubiéramos tenido problemas con la paga- respondió Niko levantando su voz.

Ambos guerreros estaban a punto de sacar sus armas pero Niko se detuvo al oír la voz de su amiga.

-Niko-sama ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto Juvia al tenerlo frente.

-Ha Juvia no, no es nada grabe es solo que...- Niko no pudo continuar debido a que una de sus compañeras lo interrumpió.

-A estos tres se les a agotado el dinero y debido a eso no saben como seguirán pagando en hotel donde se hospedan- hablo Akemy respondiendo la pregunta de Juvia.

-Ho no y ¿Que hará ahora Niko-sama?- le pregunto preocupada.

-No lo se... pero no te preocupes hallaremos una solución- le sonrió, no quería preocuparla con sus problemas.

Juvia lo miro por unos momentos, tenia que pensar en algo no quería que Niko pasara la noche en la calle.

-¡Juvia tiene una idea!- argumento de repente.

-¿Que idea tiene Juvia-san?- pregunto la pequeña Ayame.

-A Juvia se le ocurrió que Niko-sama baya a una misión con Juvia para que así tenga mas dinero- hablo la maga sonriendo.

-He.. Juvia no creo que eso se pueda- hablo el guerrero mientras la miraba inseguro.

En ese momento la maga elemental le preguntaría un ¿Por que? por su comentario pero una voz se lo impidió.

-El tiene razón Juvia- la voz fría y seria de el alquimista de hielo la interrumpió. Al parecer el también estaba escuchando la conversación.

-Gray-san...- fue lo único que dijo la maga al ver como él se acercaba a ellos.

-Recuerda que todas nuestras misionen que se piden en nuestro gremio, tienen que hacerse por miembros del mismo gremio- Gray miraba serio a los guerreros pero su mirada estaba fijamente en uno de ellos.

-Pero Gray-san muchas veces Lyon-sama ha realizado misiones con nosotros- le contesto ella mirándolo.

-Si eso es verdad pero el jamas le dimos el dinero de nuestra misión a Lyon ¿Verdad?- Gray estaba muy empeñado en No dejar que los guerreros tomaran las misiones del gremio o por lo menos No dejar que Niko tomara una misión solo con Juvia.

-Pero si Juvia realiza una misión junto con Niko-sama y si el dinero de la misión se lo dan a Juvia, entonces Juvia se lo dará a Niko-sama para que pagar su hospedaje...- respondió ella levantando una poco la voz.

-¡Pero ya te dije que eso no se puede hacer! ¡Las misiones de Nuestro Gremio son solo para miembros de Nuestro Gremio!- Gray levanto la voz con algo de enojo, el echo de que Juvia le estuviera discutiendo por tener una misión con Niko lo estaba enojando bastante.

-Ya es suficiente- hablo el maestro interrumpiendo la discusión.

-Maestro/Viejo- dijeron ambos magos.

-Lo que dice Gray es verdad- hablo Makarov dándole la razón a Gray, haciendo que este sonriera triunfante -Es verdad esas son las supuestas reglas de todos los gremios con respecto a sus misiones-

Juvia miro a Niko algo decepcionada, en verdad quería ayudarlo pero...

-Nuestro gremio no es muy apegado a las reglas, así que le veo problemas en que Niko valla con Juvia de misión, después de todo es solo para ayudarlo a él y a sus compañeros- termino de hablar el Maestro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Maestro... gracias- hablo Juvia sonriente.

-Pero tomen la misión que tomen quiero que valla con ustedes otra persona de nuestro gremio..- Makarov estaba a punto de nombrar a Erza hasta que...

-Yo iré- hablo de inmediato el alquimista de hielo con su mirada seria -"_Maldita sea no puedo creer que el viejo pueda permitir esto, pero aun así ni de chiste dejare que ese imbécil se baya de misión con Juvia_ _solos"_- fue lo que pensó mientras miraba muy cerio a Niko, quien se encontraba sonriendole a Juvia.

-Bien Juvia elegirá una misión con buena paga para que pueda pagar su hospedaje- le hablo sonriente la maga

-Gracias Juvia- respondió el guerrero mientras miraba como su amiga se dirigía al tablón de las misiones.

-Y muchas gracias a usted maestro por permitirme ir de misión con Juvia- Niko izo una reverencia asía Makarov de agradecimiento.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas, después de todo son discípulos de Dussel- finalizo la conversación el maestro mientras se dirigía asía la barra.

Niko sonrió pero sintió que estaba siendo observado, giro su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada fría y seria de Gray, el también lo miro serio, pero no quería darle importancia así que aparto su vista de él para mirar a su amiga quien se acerco con una linda sonrisa.

-Mire Niko-sama Juvia encogió esta misión- fue lo que le dijo mostrandole el papel que tenia en sus manos.

-Genial Juvia déjame verlo- el guerrero tomo el papel y vio que la misión consistía en atrapar a tres bandidos en una cuidad al norte de Fiore, y la paga era de 300.000 Jewers, lo suficiente para mantenerse en el hotel junto con sus compañeros. -Esta misión es perfecta con el dinero podremos pagar la hospedaje del hotel y hasta mas- Niko le sonrió, haciendo que Juvia también lo hiciera pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bueno... sera mejor que partamos ahora digo para no perder tiempo- interrumpió el momento Gray pasando por entre medio de ambos.

-Es verdad no perdamos tiempo- argumento el guerrero.

-Si viajamos en tren llegaremos mas rápido- hablo la maga elemental sonriendo.

Gray tomo su mochila con algunas cosas, mientras que Niko no le solo se equipo su lanza tras su espalda mientras que ajustaba algunas partes de su armadura. Los tres estaba listos para partir.

-Tengan cuidado- hablo la guerrera pelirroja

-Trata de no causar problemas cabeza Hueca- sonrió arrogante Cheney.

-Les deseo suerte- hablo Tabsuya.

Y así los tres salieron del gremio para dirigirse a la estación del tren, como seguía el clima llovioso Gray se coloco un impermeable, Juvia llevo su paraguas mientras que Niko iba tranquilo mientras las gotas de lluvia lo mojaban su cabello y armadura.

-Niko-sama ¿esta seguro que no quiere usar un impermeable? o ¿prefiere que compartamos mi paraguas?- pregunto la maga elemental.

-Segurisimo Juvia ademas tu sabes mas que nadie... que me encanta la lluvia- sonrió el guerrero provocando un ligero sonrojo en Juvia.

-¡Hey! ¡Concéntrense en la misión!- elevo la voz Gray -"_Mierda... ¿Por que se la pasan tan pegados?-_ pensó con molestia mientras seria obcerbandolos._  
><em>

-Si sera mejor que completemos la misión con éxito de lo contrario...- el guerrero izo una pausa antes de continuar -supongo que tendré que dormir con Juvia- echo una carcajada por su comentario.

Pero esas palabras provocaron que la maga de agua se sonrojara mucho mas que antes dejando que su imaginación abarcara es su mente con aquella palabra "Dormir" y mientras que Gray parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría del enojo sin poderse controlar.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta que llegaron a la estación, sin dudarlo tomaron el primer tren con destino asía el norte de Fiore. Ya en él tomaron asiento Juvia junto con Niko y Gray en uno solo.

-Por cierto Juvia... no te he preguntado ¿Que aspecto tiene los tipos que debemos capturar?- Niko la miro intrigado.

-El anuncio no daba muchas descripciones... solo decía que eran tres tipos de vestimenta negra y que eran muy fuertes- le respondió.

-Entonces ¿Como se supone que los hallaremos si ni siquiera sabemos bien como son?- le cuestiono Gray mirando a la maga.

-He bueno pues...- Juvia fue interrumpida.

-Eso no sera problema de seguro que los aldeanos de por ahí sabrán describirnos bien a los maleantes- comento sonriendo.

-Si tiene razón Niko-sama- le sonrió ella también.

-Ejem...- interrumpió Gray -Si como sea, quiero terminar esta misión lo mas pronto posible- Gray se encontraba con brazos cruzados con su mirada asía otro lado.

-Si mientras mas pronto regresemos... mas tiempo pasare con Juvia- sonrió Niko, ganándose una mirada asesina de Gray y el nuevo sonrojo de Juvia.

-_"Bastardo... ¿tantas ganas tienes de estar con Juvia?, juro que apenas estemos solos te dejare muy en claro a quien le pertenece Juvia"...-_ Gray seguía mirando con enojo al guerrero.

-"_Ja, estas muy equivocado si crees que dejare que te acerques a Juvia después de lo que le hiciste, definitivamente no te la voy a dejar tan Fácil Gray Fullbuster"- _Pensó el guerrero enviándole un mirada desafiante pero acompañada de una sonrisa.

-_"__Haa~ Niko-sama quiere pasar mas tiempo con Juvia"-_ suspiraba mentalmente la maga.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar por el resto del viaje, Niko y Gray estaban concentraron en mandarse miradas desafiantes mientras que Juvia... se encontraba en su mundo.

-Ya llegamos- hablo el guerrero llamando la atención de ambos magos.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron del tren encaminadoce asía el pueblo de aquel lugar, a pesar del temporal habían varios puestos de comida y otros tantos de pociones, armaduras y artículos relacionados con la magia.

-Valla a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño hay muchas tiendas mágicas y demás- hablo Niko mirando a su alrededor.

-Niko-sama ¿Que le parece si después de la misión, vamos a beber o comer algo por ahí?- pregunto la maga quien se encontraba caminando junto al guerrero en su lado derecho.

-Me encantaría- le sonrió -Desde que llegue al gremio no he disfrutado de una buena comida que digamos- argumento mirándola.

-Entonces en ese caso Juvia le preparara un delicioso almuerzo solo para usted- la maga le sonrió con sus ojos serrados y sus mejillas pintadas de un tierno colo rosa.

-Tratándose de ti, apuesto a que sera el mejor almuerzo de mi vida- le devolvió una linda sonrisa.

-¡Pueden concentrarse en la Misión, por lo menos una vez!- elevo su voz Gray llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Pero Gray-san...-

-No Juvia tiene razón, concentrémonos en la misión y después arreglamos esto- Niko la interrumpió poniendo su mano en el hombro de Juvia.

-Si tiene razón Niko-sama- sonrió confiada, asintiendo con su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Sin nada mas de que hablar recorrieron la aldea poniendo atención a cada persona que pasaba por hay, ya que no sabían como eran los maleantes y solo tenían una descripción la que solo les decía que los bandidos vestían con una vestimenta negra.

-No tiene caso seguir buscando si no sabemos como son esos tipos...- hablo Gray.

-Lo mejor seria preguntarles a los aldeanos del pueblo o sino preguntarle a quien nos encargo esta misión- hablo la maga de agua.

-Tienes razón Juvia- Niko la miro -pero antes que nada ¿Quien fue el que encargo esta misión para su gremio?- pregunto dándose cuenta de aquél detalle.

-Veamos...- Juvia saco de su bolsillo el papel de la misión para poder leerlo -Según esto el alcalde de este pueblo fue quien encargo esta misión-

-Bueno no esperemos mas vallamos por el alcaide- hablo Gray comenzando a caminar asía delante.

-Hee... Gray-san usted ¿Sabe donde se encuentra el alcalde?- pregunto Juvia mientras lo miraba caminar.

-Es muy seguro que se encuentre mas adelante- se detuvo -ademas no creo que la oficina del alcalde se encuentre tan cerca de la entrada al pueblo ¿verdad?- Gray se volvió para mirar a los dos jóvenes que lo observaban.

-Si es verdad... sera mejor seguir adelante- acoto Niko comenzando a caminar.

Juvia no tardo en seguir el paso de los dos hombres, así comenzaron a caminar Juvia no estaba muy segura del camino, así que se decidió a preguntar a una mujer donde se podrían encontrar con el alcalde. La mujer les explico que siguieran asía delante hasta que vieran un casa blanca allí es en donde se encontraría el soberano de este pueblo.

Una vez dado las gracias a la mujer emprendieron camino, hasta que no muy lejos de allí encontraron la casa blanca tal y como les habían dicho.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- pregunto el guardia de aquel lugar.

-Hemos venido por que el alcalde encargo una misión a nuestro Gremio- La voz de Gray se izo oír, como siempre con ese tono serio.

-Ho...¿Son magos de Fairy Tail?- les pregunto sorprendido el guardia.

-Ella y yo- señalo a Juvia -somos de Fairy Tail, en cuanto a él...- la mirada de Gray al momento de dirigirse al guerrero se torno desinteresada.

-Un acompañante- hablo Niko con su mirada seria.

-Esta bien pueden pasar- él le dio el permiso para ingresar a la casa.

Una vez adentro miraron el lugar detallada mente hasta que...

-Deben de ser los magos de Fairy Tail ¿no es así?- la gruesa vos de un hombre llamo su atención.

-Así es y usted debe de ser el alcalde de este pueblo ¿verdad?- pregunto la maga elemental.

-Así es mucho gusto en conocerlos y también gracias por aceptar la misión- izo una reverencia ante los jóvenes. El hombre era de alta estatura vestido con un traje blanco y pantalones elegantes del mismo color.

-Hemos venido por que queríamos saber mas de los tipos que tenemos que capturar- Grey coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras miraba al hombre con una expresión seria pero al mismo tiempo relajada.

-Si, lo entiendo...- el hombre agacho su mirada al piso con algo de tensión -Les diré como son, pero lo único que les pido es que traten de no combatir con ellos, sus poderes son impresionantes y no me gustaría que salgan lastimados-

-Estaremos bien, no se preocupe- le sonrió la maga.

-Bien, como ya sabrán son tres bandidos los que tienen que capturar: uno de ellos en un hombre de gran altura de ojos verdes y cabellos plateados que posee una velocidad impresionante y una gran fuerza- ante las palabras del alcalde una mirada seria se izo presente en el rostro de Niko mientras seguía prestando atención a lo que decía -otro en un poco mas joven de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color, su magia puede controlar cualquiera de los cuatro elementos- Juvia sabia que con aquel oponente tenia que tener cuidado después de todo entre los cuatro elementos también se incluía su elemento de magia. el agua -Y el ultimo es el mas fuerte de los tres, sus ojos son de un intenso color rojo, su cabello es negro y su magia...- el alcalde se detuvo en su explicación.

-¿Que sucede? ¿cual es la magia que posee ese tipo?- pregunto Gray al ver que se detuvo en ese detalle.

-Es que en muy ocas ocasiones ha mostrado su magia... su habilidad mágica consiste en la imitación-

-¿Imitación?- repitió Niko confundido.

-Así es, su magia consiste en imitar la magia de su oponente y combinarla con cualquier otra magia que posea de esa forma es como siempre vence a sus oponentes- el hombre se veía algo preocupado -esos bandidos causan estragos en mi pueblo y no hay nada que pueda hacer contra ellos son demasiado fuertes-

-No se preocupe, haremos lo posible por capturarlos- Juvia mostró su sonrisa confiada.

-Gracias no saben cuanto se los agradecerse- el alcalde les sonrió -si cumplen esta misión les prometo pagar cada centavo especificado-

Los jóvenes después de unos minutos salieron de aquella gran casa dirigiéndose a un lugar en especifico, el lugar que según aseguraba el alcalde siempre merodeaban aquellos bandidos.

_-"Esto no me agrada del_ todo"- se decía mentalmente el guerrero mientras seguía caminando -_"Por la forma que el alcalde los describía no tengo duda en que son demasiado fuertes, sin embargo si pudiésemos pelear los tres contra ellos uno por uno sin duda ganaríamos, pero si nos encontráramos con los tres juntos habrá que idear algo para..."_

-Niko-sama...- la voz de Juvia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que sucede Juvia?- le pregunto mirándola.

-No, es solo que hace tiempo que no dice nada- la maga lo miro mientras que las gotas de lluvia seguían mojandolo.

-Estaba pensando en estos bandidos- argumento serio con su mirada al frente -la verdad es que parecen ser fuertes-

-No se preocupe Niko-sama estaremos bien- Juvia le sonrió haciendo que él también diera una pequeña sonrisa la cual no duro mucho. El guerrero seguía pensando en ello. -_"Niko-sama perece muy preocupado, solo espero que podamos completar esta misión Juvia no quiere que Niko-sama duerma en la calle"- _pensó la maga mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de Niko y sus dos compañeros alojándose debajo de un puente -"¡_No Juvia no permitirá eso!"-_ grito en su mente.

Siguieron caminando hasta que tuvieron que detenerse debido a que el supuesto camino se dividía en tres caminos separados por paredes un tanto altas y gruesas.

-Sera mejor separarnos- hablo Gray -Si tomamos un camino cada uno podremos encontrarlos mas rápido- finalizo mientras comenzaba a caminar tomando el camino de la derecha.

-No creo que esta sea una buena idea- dijo Niko mientras miraba a Gray.

-Muy bien si tienes una mejor idea dínosla- Gray se giro para míralo fastidiado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando la respuesta del guerrero.

Niko lo miro serio pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar la voz de la maga de agua se lo impidió.

-Niko-sama, Gray-san tiene razón si tomamos cada uno un camino podremos localizarlos mas rápido- Juvia poso su mano el el brazo de Niko.

-Supongo que no nos queda de otra- aplico serio Niko -Bueno yo tomare el camino de la izquierda- dijo señalando el supuesto sendero a seguir.

-Juvia tomara el del medio-

-Y yo me iré por el derecho- finalizo Gray pero cuando iba a dar comienzo a su caminata.

-Juvia- la voz de Niko sonaba seria pero al momento en que miro a la maga dio un pequeña sonrisa -Ve con cuidado-

-Usted también Niko-sama- hablo mientras le sonreía.

-¡Oigan! ¡No pierdan el tiempo!- Gray elevo su voz con enojo -_"Desgraciado ¿como es posible que te lleves tan bien con Juvia si ase apenas unos días que la conoces? Bueno no importa dentro de tres días mas te iras pero ni creas que te dejare ir sin antes darte una paliza infeliz"- _Gray maldecía al guerrero mentalmente, sus celos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sin decir nada los jóvenes tomaron sus respectivos caminos, en las metes de cada uno tenían sus propios pensamientos.

-_"No se por que tengo la sensación de que no debimos habernos separado , solo espero que Juvia pueda defenderse si se topa con alguno de esos tipos"-_ esos pensamientos rondaban en la mente de Niko mientras seguía caminando por aquel camino el cual perecía no tener fin.

**_Mientras tanto Juvia..._**

_-Niko-sama siempre se preocupa por Juvia... ha~ es tan tierno y muy guapo y amable y sexy y..."-_ Mientras seguía caminando Juvia se encontraba en su mundo imaginativo sin poner mucha atención al camino.

**_Y en cuanto a Gray..._**

-Estúpido, imbécil, idiota...- a diferencia de los demás, Gray sacaba sus palabras de su mente diciéndolas en voz alta -Desde que llegaste Juvia no se a separado de ti, en todo caso ¿Que ve Juvia en ti? que izo que tan rápido se... olvidara de mi- Gray tenia consciencia de su error con Juvia pero su maldito machismo le impedía reconocerlo. -Yo creía que ella siempre me amaría solo a mi pero...- las palabras de el mago no pudieron completarse ya que el mismo tuvo que esquivar un ataque que de algún lado le habían lanzado.

-Tu no perteneces a este lugar- una voz sombría se holló detrás de su espalda.

-¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó el alquimista dándose la vuelta para ver a su rival -Tu debes de ser uno de los tipos que estamos buscando- fue lo que dijo al verlo mas detalladamente.

El hombre poseía ojos verdes y cabello platinado, su vestimenta consistía en una capucha negra que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. Era uno de ellos su forma física concordaba con las características que el alcalde le había dicho.

_-"Pero solo veo a uno de ellos"_- Gray trato de mirar si estaban por ahí los otros dos rufianes pero - Oye ¿donde están tus otros dos amigos?- le exigió respuesta a Gray a aquel maleante.

-No tengo por que contestarte eso...- le respondió con mirada sombría aquel vendido.

-Pues en ese caso...- se coloco en posición de combate -Haré que me lo digas... Ace Make Lanzas- Gray lanzo su ataque a su contrincante pero este logro esquivarlo.

-Buen ataque Mago...- fue lo único que dijo aquel bandido con una mirada aun seria.

**_Mientras que Niko..._**

El guerrero se encontraba con su lanza sosteniéndola en sus manos debido a que él también había sido atacado

-Tu debes de ser uno de los tipos que debemos capturar- dijo Niko mirando a su oponente el cual "para su suerte" poseía las mismas características de uno de los bandidos pero le había tocado enfrentare con el mas fuertes de ellos.

-Tu nunca podrás vencernos- hablo el hombre, tal y como lo habían descrito de cabellos negro, su cara no podía verse ya que la tenia cubierta por una tela, lo único a la vista eran sus ojos rojos.

-Já eso ya lo veremos- sonrió al momento de iniciar uno de sus ataques -¡Kaze no naifu! (Técnica: cuchillas del viento)-

Si embargo el hombre no esquivo ese ataque, lo recibió, pero al disolverse el polvo que se produjo por el ataque se podía ver que aun seguía en pie.

-¿Que?- Niko se sorprendió al ver que su ataque parecía no haberlo afectado.

-Naifu no kaze o kaesu (devolución: cuchillos del viento)- el hombre enmascarado devolvió el ataque usando solo su mano derecha.

-Ya veo tu debes de ser el que usa la magia de imitación ¿No?- le pregunto pero al no tener respuesta del hombre -¡Bien! pues entonces are un ataque del cual no puedas imitar... hipersonido: ¡Kyōshin kaminari no tekunikku! (técnica del trueno resonante)

-Es inútil- dijo mientras recibía el ataque - Kaminari narihibiku ritān (devolución: trueno resonante)- le devolvió el ataque haciendo que Niko cubriera sus cara con sus brazos para tratar de recibir el impacto sin hacerse mucho daño. -No importa cuantos ataques tengas puedo imitarlos todos y devolverlos con mas fuerza-

-No me importa cuantas beses te parezca inútil lo que hago- lentamente fue retirando sus brazos de su cara -No puedo perder... He aceptado esta misión con miembros de Fairy Tail- su mirada era cubierta con su flequillo, pero lentamente una sonrisa fue surcando los labios del guerrero -Por eso no puedo perder, no voy a dejar en vergüenza al gremio de mi amiga, puede que no sea un miembro de Fairy Tail pero... en estos momento soy parte de su equipo lo que menos puedo hacer es ganar por el honor del equipo de Fairy Tail- volvió a colocarse en posición de combate mientras con su lanza apuntaba al maleante. -¡Hayai kyōshin kasai!(Técnica triple: Fuego veloz resonante)- fue el nuevo ataque que Niko lanzo espetando que su "plan" diera resultados.

**_Mientras que Gray..._**

-Al final de cuentas solo resultaste un hablador- fue lo que el alquimista (descamisado) dijo mientras miraba a su rival inconsciente en el piso.

Gray pudo vencer a su contrincante demostrándole que el hielo también poseía una sienta velocidad y poder mágico, la batalla fue dura pero pudo obtener su victoria.

-Si solo me encontré con uno de ellos entonces Juvia y el otro Idiota deben de esta peleando con los otros dos- fue lo que dijo mientras miraba asía el cielo.

**_Volviendo con Niko..._**

_-_ya te lo dije es inútil- hablo el maleante una vez que recibió el ataque del guerrero -No importa que técnica uses puedo imitarla. Hayai kyōshin kasai (devolución: Fuego veloz resonante)- devolvió el ataque.

Niko se quedo quieto mientras miraba serio como ese torbellino de su propio poder se aproximaba a él. Hubo un gran impacto el cual llego a los oídos de el Alquimista de hielo quien giro su cabeza mirando como un montón de polvo se elevaba en el aire mientras se disolvía.

-Idiota has muerto por causa de tu propio poder, me das lastima- fueron las palabras del hombre enmascarado el cual se giro pero antes de dar el primer paso se detuvo al oír una leve carcajada.

-Jajaja ¿Que te doy lastima dices?-

-¡¿Que?!- el maleante miro asía donde se suponía que debería estar tirado el guerrero, el polvo provocado por el ataque se iba disolviendo mientras que de apoco se podía visualizar la silueta del muchacho.

Niko se encontraba de pie, pero con algunas magulladuras, mientras que miraba al encapuchado una una mirada de total seriedad.

-Maldito ¿como pudiste sobrevivir a ese ataque?-

-¿Que como sobreviví?- sonrió con pero con un semblante serio en sus ojos -Bueno temo decirte que fue gracias a ti-

-¿Gracias a mi? al parecer la explosión te afecto el cerebro-

-la verdad es que gracias a eso pude descubrir tu debilidad- respondió -Ese ataque fue de mas dedil de lo que yo te lo envié-

-¡¿Que dices?!-

-Mi ataque fue mas fuerte, si me lo hubieras devuelto con la misma intensidad o mas créeme que no estaría de pie ahora- Niko pudo ver como los ojos del bandido se agrandaban debido a la sorpresa -Eres demasiado confiado sabes, para imitar el ataque de tu oponente tienes que dejar que te golpee para después imitarlo, y lo haces muy confiado por que crees que ningún ataque podrá contra ti; pero gracias a eso descubrí tu debilidad-

-Mi debilidad...jaja valla en verdad ese ataque te movió el cerebro-

-Para empezar mi ataque logro debilitarte por ese motivo no pudiste incrementar su intensidad, ya que por lo que veo tu cuerpo solo aguanta un ataque combinado solo con dos elementos, pero mi ataque no fue de dos elementos sino fue combinando tres elementos, eso te impidió poder incrementar su fuerza-

El enmascarado lo miro con odio dando la aprobación de sus palabras.

-En este momento te estarás preguntando ¿como fue que lo averigüe? bueno pues... fue mas sencillo de lo que imagine- Niko respiro antes de continuar -Al momento en que imitaste el ataque cuchillas del viento me lo devolviste con mayor intensidad debido a que solo era un ataque de un solo elemento, después imitaste el trueno resonante y lo lanzaste con la misma intensidad que yo eso fue por que ese poder posee dos elementos el trueno y el viento combinándose para lograr el hipersonido y por ultimo al imitar fuego veloz resonante no pudiste incrementar el poder de ese ataque ya que esta compuesto por tres elementos- sonrió mientras apuntaba su lanza contra él.

-Pero ¿por que lo hiciste? si mi ataque hubiera sido mas fuerte estarías muerto ahora-

-Si también pensé en eso pero no me quedaba mas opción que arriesgarme- se rió al terminar esa frase -pero ahora... te mostrare lo que realmente puedo hacer- Niko apretó sus dientes y con fuerza apretaba su lanza con ambas manos mientras una mirada de furia aparecía en su rostro.

-¡No me importa que ataque utilices yo lo imitare y mas fuerte te lo devolveré!- grito el hombre preparado para recibir el ataque que pronto el guerrero lanzaría.

-Técnica de los cuatro elementos ¡Tsu no yōso gijutsu!- Niko lanzo un gran ataque elemental el fue venia en forma de una esfera/torbellino se podía notar su poder pero su contrincante segado por el deseo de demostrarle que no era dedil se quedo quiero esperando aquel ataque que tenia muchos deseos de imitar.

Ese fue su error, el bandido no pudo soportar el poder de tal ataque al recibirlo hubo un gran explosión, una vez que se hubiese disipado el polvo miro a aquel hombre tirado inconsciente, incapaz de mover un musculo.

-No te preocupes, no lance ese taque con todo mi poder- se acerco lentamente a él -sabia que harías eso y aunque eres un delincuente no te lanzaría un ataque del cual pudieras morir, nunca he matado a nadie y sinceramente espero jamas hacerlo- Niko le seguía hablando aunque sabia que no podía escucharlo.

En ese momento a los oídos de Niko y también a los de Gray se oyó un grito de dolor de una voz inconfundible.

-¡Juvia!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y cada uno comenzó a correr por su camino ya la voz de la maga se pudo escuchar mas adelante.

-¡Sabia que no debíamos separarnos!- se dijo Niko mientras seguía corriendo -_"Solo espero que este bien"-pensó -_¡Aguanta Juvia, voy para aya!- grito.

Para poder llegar asía Juvia tenia que saltar esa alta y ancha pared, tomo impulso y de un salto logro llegar al otro lado, pero en esos momentos en que se encontraba en el aire antes de caer al piso también vio a Gray que al igual que él, había saltado la pared para llegar al otro lado.

al posar sus pies en el suelo ambos se miraron serios, pero las celestinas pupilas de Niko se posaron en un punto en particular. Juvia permanecía tirada en el frío suelo, con algunas heridas en brazos y piernas y en frente de ella un hombre de cabellos marrones se encontraba de pie mirando a los que serian sus nuevos oponentes. Aquella imagen solo logro que él Guerrero se paralizara con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras seguía mirando a Juvia.

-¡Juvia!- Gray se acerco a ella, mientras la tomaba por lo hombros para verle la cara -Bastardo... ¡¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?!- exigió saber Fullbuster al ver que Juvia se encontraba inconsciente.

-Solo quería jugar con divertirme con ella, pero perdió la conciencia- hablo con una sonrisa el bandido.

-¡Maldito!- Gray apretó sus dientes con furia, mientras lo miraba tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Niko solo se encontraba con su miraba obscurecida mientras el flequillo de su cabello escondía aun mas sus ojos y frente. Apretó sus puños con furia mientras que sus dientes chocaban entre ellos y alzo su mirada así el bastardo (según él)

-No creas que saldrás ileso de esta, date por muerto ¡Ace Make!...-

-¡MALDITO!- el grito de Niko le impidió completar su ataque, solo observo como el guerrero se abalanzo asía el hombre de en frente.

De un movimiento rápido Niko le atino un fuerte golpe en su estomago. El tipo casi se retuerce de dolor pero el también trato de golpearlo en la cara con toda su fuerza, fue en vano el peliceleste detuvo el puño con su mano y aprovechando ese momento de una patada en el abdomen logro tirarlo.

-¡Esta la pagaras muy caro maldito!- se poso sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con toda su fuerza, los golpes del guerrero eran de tal grado que el tipo quedo inconsciente, pero eso ni le importaba a Niko, el deseo de despedazarlo por haberle echo daño a Juvia corría por todo su cuerpo. Gray se encontraba paralizado mirando esa escena la cual Niko no parecía querer detenerla sin embargo...

-Niko-sama...- la voz de Juvia se oía débil -Por favor pare... pare se lo suplico- los cristalinos ojos de Juvia dieron paso a sus lagrimas mientras miraba al guerrero detenerse de golpe.

Rápidamente Niko se levanto dándose cuenta de lo que había echo, miro sus manos con algunas ciertas manchas de sangre, apretó sus puños y lentamente se acerco asía donde se encontraban ambos magos.

-Perdóname Juvia, no quería que presenciaras algo tan horrible- el la miro con tristeza mientras que ella solo se digno a agachar su mirada, no quería que la viera llorar.

Gray lo miraba serio, acababa de presenciar la furia misma del guerrero y lo peligroso que podía ser.

Niko tomo a Juvia en sus brazos, por su condición sabia que no podía moverse mucho. Mientras que ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos que en esos momentos estaban escondidos tras su flequillo, pero mantenían su vista al frente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Oye ¿que pasara con los bandidos?- la pregunta de Gray logro detener la caminata de Niko, pero en ningún momento se giro para mirarlo.

-No se podrán mover por un largo tiempo, después le informaremos al alcalde sobre ellos, ahora lo que mas me interesa es el bienestar de Juvia- respondió y continuo con su caminata, Gray sabia que no tenia opción y no tardo en seguirle el paso.

Juvia miro con sorpresa a Niko, el estar entre sus fuertes brazos le provoco tranquilidad y seguridad, pero la mirada del guerrero era lo que la desconcentraba, no era la primera vez que veía esa mirada, lo conocía sabia perfectamente lo que podía estar pensando sin ni siquiera decir una palabra, él era así con esa atmósfera que dejaba con su mirada era fácil saber lo que podía estar pensando por lo menos para ella, solo Juvia conocía mas que nadie esa mirada tan profunda que delataba su estado sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

**_Flash Back_**

Hoy no era un día como cualquier otro, la pequeña Juvia recordaba con lagrimas la situación vivida hace algunos momentos atrás...

Un nuevo niño llego a la clase de Juvia, y al igual que todos los demás la rechazaba y apodaba "la mujer de la lluvia" como solían hacer los demás, a pesar de que ya no la molestaban tanto como antes gracias a "_el príncipe Niko-sama"_ ella podía caminar segura y contenta ya que sabia que él siempre estaría allí esperándola con una gran sonrisa a la salida de su clase, pero hoy paso algo repentino.

Al momento de retirarse, Juvia caminaba tranquila hasta la salida de él edificio, pero sintió que la empujaron haciéndola caer, usando sus brazos como soporte solo se giro para ver a quien la había empujado. Ere ese niño nuevo acompañado de todos aquellos niños que antes la molestaban, asustada se levanto y trato de correr pero una mano la sostuvo desde su cuello para evitar que escapara.

Desesperada y con miedo llevo sus manos a sus ojos para llorar pero la frase _"¡Déjenla en paz!"_ proveniente de es voz que ella conocía ya muy bien fue lo que la obligo a mirar asía delante justo donde él se encontraba. Sonrió al verlo pues sabia lo que pasaría ahora.

Como un rayo Niko le dio un gran golpe en la cara al niño nuevo haciendo que soltara a la pequeña, Juvia por impulso corrió para esconderse detrás de su amigo. El pequeño le pregunto si estaba bien, ella solo asintió con su cabeza. Niko se sintió aliviado, pero una fuerte patada en el estomago lo forzó a caer asía el piso mojado.

Adolorido le levanto al momento de que el nuevo niño lo reto, Niko apesto y comenzaron a luchar cuan niños eran, sin embargo sus golpes eran de gran fuerza y intensidad. Juvia preocupada miraba como Niko luchaba y se lastimaba al recibir golpes de su atacante.

Al final no pudieron continuar por que la encargada de la clase los separo y les advirtió que si volvían a pelear serian expulsados.

Juvia miraba a Niko con sus ojos llorosos y este solo la miro, la tomo de la mano he izo que ella se recargara en su espalda.

Y allí estaban, Juvia apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de Niko mientras que se adentraban en aquel amplio bosque en el cual los dos solían jugar juntos. Las gotas de Juvia caían con menos intensidad que ase algunos momentos, la prueba de que ella estaba mas tranquila, pero el silencio provocado por Niko la inquietaba, sabia que algo andaba mal, ya que tenia en cuenta de que a el pequeño odiaba el silencio entre ambos.

Después de un rato él detuvo su marcha y la bajo de su espalda con cuidado, la pequeña miro a su alrededor y en frente de ella se encontraba un hermoso lago, con algunas cuantas flores del oto flotando en el, las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia caían brillares en el lago dando una vista mas bonita del paisaje.

-Hoy quería mostrarte este lugar- rompió por fin el silencio el pequeño mientras tenia su vista en el lago -pero siento que esos tontos te hallan molestado de nuevo- la vos de Niko se oía mas apagada al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Esta bien Niko-sama- respondió ella para levantare el humor -Juvia esta feliz que de halla estado presente para ayudarme, si no hubiera estado quien sabe que hubieran echo esos niños a Juvia- le sonrió.

La miro y también sonrió pero su mirada era notablemente triste.

Niko se acerco al lago y se sentó a la orilla de este con su mirada gacha, Juvia lo acompaño arrodillándose a su lado mientras lo seguía mirando.

-¿Sabes?- llamo la atención de la pequeña -Hoy no pude defenderte como siempre lo hago, a veces creo que deberias tener un amigo mas fuerte que yo, alguien que pueda proteger...-

¡NO!- grito ella haciendo que Niko la mirara sorprendido -¡Juvia no quiere que otro niño la proteja!, ¡Juvia quiere que Niko-sama la proteja!- Juvia miraba al pequeño con una expresión enojada mientras apretaba sus puños y contenía sus lagrimas.

Juvia podía ser muy pequeña todavía, pero hay cosas que tenia mas que en claro, no quería separarse de su querido Niko.

-Juvia quiere que solo Niko-sama la proteja, ya que Juvia... ¡Quiere estar por siempre con Niko-sama!- la pequeña derramo algunas lagrimas, mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-Juvia...- susurro mientras la miraba -¡Tienes razón!- la miro serio -Yo también quiero estar contigo y mi maestro me enseño que si quiero ser capas de proteger a mis seres queridos tengo que ser mas fuerte- finalmente le sonrió con una esa mirada llena de confianza propia de él.

-Niko-sama- lo miro sonrojada con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Me volveré mas fuerte y de esa forma siempre podre protegerte de todo Juvia- volvió a sonreírle, haciendo que Juvia emitiera una linda carcajada mientras serraba sus ojos.

-"_Ha~ Niko-sama en verdad quiere estar con Juvia por siempre"-_ pensó sonrojándose aun mas -_"eso significa que algún día , al igual que en los cuentos de princesas... Niko-sama y Juvia van a..."-  
><em>

-Juvia contéstame ¿estas bien?- le pregunto mientras la tomaba de los hombros para moverla un poco.

-Si Niko-sama Juvia esta bien- le respondió una vez que volvió a la realidad -Por cierto Niko-sama...- Jugo con sus dedos nerviosa la pequeña -¿En verdad quieres estar con Juvia por siempre?- pregunto apartando su mirada sonrojada asía otro lado.

-He si claro ¿por que no querría estar contigo?- le respondió logrando que la pequeña gritara _mentalmente_ de felicidad.

-Eso significa que algún día Niko-sama promete casarse con Juvia- lo miro con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

-Ca... ¿Casarse?- repitió confundido el futuro guerrero.

-Así es- respondió de inmediato -En el cuento favorito de Juvia, el príncipe guerrero le pide a la princesa que se case con él para vivir juntos por siempre- Juvia llevo sus manos a ambas mejillas mientras serraba sus ojos con sus mejilla en un sutil tono rosa.

-osea que si nos casamos ¿podre estar contigo todos los días?- le pregunto a lo que ella solo asintió sin dejar su semblante ni su postura -¡Bien!- le sonrió -Pues entonces casémonos Juvia-

-_"Niko-sama ama tanto a Juvia que quiere casarse ahora"-_ se decía mentalmente Juvia -_"Pero...-_

-¿Que sucede Juvia?-

-Niko-sama tiene que esperar a que Juvia sea mayor para pedir su mano- le respondió mirándolo un poco seria.

-¿Por que no podemos simplemente hacerlo ahora?- le pregunto intrigado el pequeño.

-Por que así es como se hace Niko-sama, tanto usted como Juvia tienen que ser adultos para poder casarse- le respondió mirándolo.

-Ya veo, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo-

-No importa, Juvia siempre estará esperando a Niko-sama lo prometo- le sonrío dulcemente.

-Enserio ¿lo prometes?-

-Juvia lo promete- la niña estiro su brazo asía Niko mientras que con su puño serrado movía su pequeño dedo meñique.

Niko comprendió esa acción y también estiro su brazo y enredo su dedo meñique con el de Juvia dando así el inicio tierno de aquella inocente promesa. Una vez que separaron sus dedos comenzaron a reír, en esos momento la intensidad de las gotas de Juvia se aligero considerablemente, aun seguía lloviendo pero las gotitas que caían eran leves, prueba de la total felicidad y buen animo de Juvia, según ella nunca olvidaría aquella promesa pero seria el destino quien permitiría o no el cumplimiento de aquel pacto entre ambos.

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

Los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron a la mente de la maga recordando también los inconvenientes que impidieron el cumplimiento de aquella promesa, con una mirada triste apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho del joven quien aun se encontrada con su mirada oscurecida sin dejar de caminar.

Juvia serró sus ojos sintiéndose protegida entre esos fuertes brazos, a pesar de que llevaba puesta su gran armadura azul podía sentir el leve sonido de el corazón del guerrero mientras se hacia una pregunta.

-"_¿Recordara aquella promesa?"- _se pregunto mentalmente la maga mirándolo fijamente.

No estaba segura, eso seria algo que tendría que averiguar pero por el momento volvió a serrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquella cálida sensación de tranquilidad y protección que solo los brazos de Niko lograban otorgarle.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p>Bueno he aquí el capitulo 4 espero que halla sido de su agrado ya que me costo mucho hacerlo... jeje bueno si les gusto o no comenten no hay problema :)<p>

Nos vemos en el capitulo 5: _**Día 5 Cita y explosión de celos **_

_**Adios! :D**_


	5. Día 5 Cita y explosión de celos

_**Día 5 Cita y explosión de celos**_

Una vez acabada la misión y haber reclamado la recompensa los magos y el guerrero regresaron al gremio, donde Wendy curo las heridas de Juvia y exigieron explicación de ¿Por que los tres tenían heridas tan superficiales?. De eso se encargaron Gray y Juvia quienes contaron lo sucedido. Antes de que los guerreros se retiraran Juvia les entrego el dinero de la recomienza adquirida, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar al guerrero peli-celeste por ningún lugar.

Cheney y Tabsuya la calmaron diciéndoles que era normal que Niko desapareciera siempre que tenia una batalla, que necesitaba tiempo para descansar. Ella solo asentó con su cabeza y les entro el dinero a ellos.

A pesar de las palabras de sus compañero Juvia no estaba del todo convencida.

_**Al día** **siguiente.**_

La mañana de Magnolia se encontraba Gris debido a que el clima no cambiaba y todo el gremio se encontraba calmado por lo menos por el momento todos se encontraban hablando animadamente.

Excepto una maga elemental la cual permanecía en la barra con una mirada de preocupación posada en los dos guerreros masculinos presentes.

-"_Tabsuya-san y Cheney-san están aquí pero... Niko-sama no"- _pensó _-"Juvia se pregunta si estará bien, desde ayer cuando volvimos de la misión no ha dicho ninguna palabra y también se fue sin avisarle a Juvia, solo espero que este bien"...-_

-Juvia-san ¿le pasa algo?- la voz de la pequeña guerrera Ayame la saco de sus pensamientos.

-He no... Juvia esta bien- sonrió para dar confianza de sus palabras.

-Desde que entraste al gremio no has dicho nada- la voz de Mira llego a los oídos de Juvia.

-Es que Juvia esta un poco preocupada por Niko-sama y aun no ha venido al gremio con sus compañeros- comento con una mirada triste.

-No te preocupes- se acerco Akemi -El es así siempre después de una batalla le gusta estar solo, ademas hable con Cheney y Tabsuya y dijeron que Niko vendría mas tarde hoy.

Juvia sonrió pero en su mente.

-"_Ho no Niko-sama dijo que vendría mas tarde eso significa que esta herido aun por la batalla de ayer y de seguro esta ahora solo con heridas graves...- _otra vez la imaginación de Juvia salio a flote en su mente imaginándose una escena en la que Niko se encontraba arrodillado y en su rostro tenia unos cuantos raspones -_"Juvia por favor ven ayudarme, te necesito"_- la voz del guerrero aparecía en las fantasías de la maga.

Pero en tanto eso pasaba la puerta del gremio se abrió, dejando a los cuatro guerreros presentes sorprendidos de los que estaban viendo.

Era Niko pero había algo notablemente diferente en el, algo muy notable, el guerrero no traía su armadura azul, en reemplazo a eso tenia puesto una camiseta negra que le ajustaba muy bien a su torso, arriba de eso tenia un chaleco de cuero negro que se encontraba abierto y que daba un buen contraste y también poseía unos pantalones grises algo holgados y unas votas marrones, en la espalda del guerrero tenia su siempre presente lanza. Todo ese conjunto le quedaba muy bien, a pesar de que se encontraba un poco mojado por la lluvia. Él cual solo se atino a sonreír al ver que todas las miradas cayeron sobre él.

Juvia se encontraba sonrojada mientras miraba como el guerrero se acercaba a ella.

-Hey Juvia perdón si llegue tarde hoy es que tenia cosas que hacer- Niko rasco su nuca mientras sonreía.

-No esta bien Niko-sama- la maga estaba sonrojada la verdad es que Niko se veía muy bien con ese atuendo.

-Vaya Niko es muy raro verte sin la armadura- comento su compañera Akemi.

-Si bueno no es malo cambiar de atuendo por lo menos una vez- respondió, pero su miraba volvo a la maga que tenia en frente -Juvia me esta preguntando si hoy no tienes nada que hacer...- en las mejillas del joven apareció un ligero sonrojo -¿Te gustaría salir conmigo por un rato?-

-Sa... ¿Salir?- tanto el sonrojo y los nervios de la maga eran notables.

En esos momentos todos esperaban la respuesta de la maga, mirando a "la parejita" atentamente.

-Si, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? por agradecerte, gracias a tu idea Cheney, Tabsuya y yo pudimos dormir bajo techo y también tenemos suficiente dinero para cuando volvamos-

-¡Claro Juvia acepta su invitación¡- sonrió aun con su sonrojo.

-Genial, pues no esperemos mas vamos- Niko tomo a Juvia de la mano y se dirigió asía la salida pero algo los izo detenerse.

-¿Asía donde se dirigen?- la voz de Gray se hoyo muy seria casi amenazante, El alquimista estaba en la salida del gremio venia desde su casa, pero antes de siquiera entrar al gremio, se encontraba con la "linda" sorpresa de que ese inbecil (según él) sostenía la mano de Juvia.

-He... Gray-san bueno pues... Juvia...- la pobre tartamudeaba esa pregunta la tomo muy desprevenida.

-Pues la verdad- hablo Niko -Si, nos dirigíamos a pasear un rato ¿Verdad Juvia?- la miro y obtuvo una afirmativa por parte de ella.

Gray solo se izo a un lado dejándolos pasar y conteniendo sus inmensas ganas de congelar al guerrero.

Una vez pasado la situación Niko acelero su caminata, sin soltar la mano de la maga elemental.

-¿Asía donde vamos Niko-sama?

-Es una sorpresa ya lo veras- le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

Después de un rato de caminata Niko por fin se detuvo. Frente a ellos estaba una feria deíctica con juego y todo eso Juvia se emociono.

-¡Una feria!- exclamo sonriente la maga.

-Si, ¿recuerdas? de pequeños solíamos a la feria juntos-

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, aquellos tiempos fueron los mas felices de la niñez de Juvia- su voz venia acompañada con una mirada de nostalgia, valla que Juvia echaba de menos aquellos días.

-Bueno pues no esperemos mas y vamos- nuevamente la tomo de la mano para que juntos se adentrasen en ese lugar.

Sin embargo los jóvenes en ningún momento se percataron que estaban siendo observados por una mirada fría y calculadora, Una mirada llena de ¿Celos?

**_Prov. Gray_**

Maldito imbécil te juro que si Juvia no se enfadara con migo te partiría la cara a golpes.

Apenas me acerque al gremio te vi como aquel tipo traía a Juvia de la mano, inclusivamente les pegunte a donde iban y la sola respuesta me izo querer matar a ese idiota.

Apenas se fueron solo pasaron cuatro minutos y simplemente no lo soporte, no podía permitir que esos dos se fueran juntos y menos solos, fui al tablón de las misiones y tomo cualquiera sin ni siquiera leerla, sabia que si me iba de la nada comenzarían a sospechar, pero cuando estuve a punto de salir una pregunta de Mirajane me detuvo.

-¿A donde vas Gray?-

_¿Que a donde voy? pues voy a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado ¿a que mas?_

-Me voy a realizar una misión- conteste cerio, no podía contestar mas sutilmente en estos momentos mi calma es esfumaba poco a poco al no saber que podrían esta haciendo esos dos.

Tras un "Buena Suerte" de Mira me dirigí a toda velocidad, agradecí que no estaban tan alejados del gremio y los seguí de cerca ocultándome en cada árbol o arbusto que por allí hubiera. Los seguí durante un rato hasta que se detuvieron en una feria.

Juvia parecía emocionada, _me maldije,_ en incontables ocasiones Juvia me invitaba a que pasáramos un día en la feria, pero claro yo siempre me negaba y ahora me lamento.

Cuando ingresaron volví a seguirlos, pero esta ves escondiéndome detrás de cualquier puesto que había. Ambos miraban todo con suma atención.

-Niko-sama ¿por que no subimos a la rueda de la fortuna?-

-Claro Juvia hoy todo lo que tu quieras-

Desgraciado... ¿como haces que Juvia se sonroje por ti? ella solo debería sonrojarse con migo.

Los seguí hasta que se subieron a aquel juego mecánico, Maldición si me subía al juego era muy potable que me descubrieran y de seguro me hacían preguntas como:

¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

_Yo solo estaba de paso para evitar que este Desgraciado le ponga una mano en sima a Juvia_

o ¿Nos estabas siguiendo?

_Si por supuesto que los estaba siguiendo, solo quería evitas que este invecil te tocara Juvia._

No estoy para tonterías y menos para hacer de celoso. Me quede esperando a que bajaran de el juego y se dirigieron a otro lugar.

-Hey Juvia ¿quieres un algodón de azúcar?-

-A Juvia le encantaría- le sonrió.

Por el momento todo parecía tranquilo el desgraciado no izo nada extraño, pero mis ganas de asesinarlo eran intensas. Osea como es posible que de un día para el otro ella se halla olvidado de mi si ella misma dijo amarme siempre, tan poco era su amor para cambiarme con un idiota con armadura.

Puede que tal vez no debí rechazarla pero, maldición ¡tuve mis razones! y ahora afronto las consecuencias de eso.

Siguieron recorriendo todo el parque probando los juegos mecánicos hasta que por fin se detuvieron y tomaron asiento en una mesa perteneciente a un puesto de comida.

-Gracias por traerme Niko-sama, hace tiempo Juvia quería venir a la feria pero no quería venir sola-

-No me lo agradezcas ademas esta es mi forma de decirte Gracias y también... perdón-

-¿Perdón? por que Niko-sama Juvia no tiene nada que perdonarle- Juvia parecía confundida y admito que yo también.

-Ayer en la misión... me comporte indebidamente- pude ver como ese sujeto agacho su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos -Cuando vi que ese tipo de había echo daño me descontrole, no pude evitar recordar cuando de pequeña esos niños abusaban de ti, la verdad me afecto verte herida y no haber estado ahí para protegerte por eso te pido perdón...-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio Juvia parecía sorprendida.

-Niko-sama... Juvia no tiene nada que perdonarle, como usted dijo las cosas pasan por algo- y para sorpresa mi sorpresa Juvia tomo la mano de ese infeliz mientras le sonreía.

¡Maldito Imbécil! Lo que daría por convertirte en una escultura de hielo en este instante. Pero mas halla de mi furia, tenia un poco de confusión por su conversación y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Ellos se conocían desde antes?

-Si puede que tengas razón pero... no pude evitarlo, me descontrolo y de seguro te asuste-

-Eso ya no importa Niko-sama, a pesar de todo a me gusta le gusta se preocupe por Juvia-

-Claro que me preocupo por ti Juvia eres mi mejor amiga-

¿Tu mejor amiga?

Juvia le sonrió, y por suerte solo la mano del tipo ese, sin embargo sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-Niko-sama- Sama, sama, sama no soporto que lo llame así -Hay algo que Juvia se ha estado preguntando desde ayer-

-¿Que? ¿Que cosa?-

-Bueno pues, recuerda que usted le izo una promesa a Juvia-

-¿Promesa? ¿Que promesa?- él parecía no entender al igual que yo.

-Esa promesa que me izo antes de que nos separáramos, que esperaríamos a que fuéramos mayores para cumplirla ¿recuerda?-

El tipo parecía que estaba recordando pero luego de unos minutos sonrió.

-¿Te refieres a cuando nos prometimos casarnos? -¡¿Casarse?! -¿Aun recuerdas eso?-

-Si bueno... Juvia lo recordó ayer-

-Eso paso hace mucho tiempo- suspiro -no pudimos cumplir esa promesa-

-Si pero Juvia no pudo evitar pensar ¿que hubiera pasado si...?-

-Nadie lo sabe- la interrumpió -por algo todo pasa Juvia recuerda-

Vi como el rostro de Juvia perdía su sonrisa.

-Pero...- Juvia lo miro - En locaciones yo también me lo pregunto- le sonrió.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras se miraban.

En ese momento mas que enojado me encontraba confundido ¿Promesa de casarse? ¿Como que se prometieron casarse? Es que acaso ¿Fueron novios? y ahora este imbécil a vuelto para casarse con Juvia ¡NO eso no puede ser!

Solo imaginarme a Juvia con un vestido de blanco caminando asía el altar para comprometerse con este Desgraciado... y después él la tomara la llevara a una habitación y... ¡NO! El simple echo de imaginarme a Juvia en brazos de alguien mas me hacia hervir la sangre, tanto fue mi enojo que termine congelando el puesto donde me encontraba oculto. De un rápido movimiento me escondí tras otro puesto uno que se encontraba mas cerca de ellos.

-Bueno Juvia pide lo que quieras hoy invito yo- por fin el imbécil corto con el incomodo silencio.

-Gracias Niko-sama- por dios Juvia al único que deberías llamarlo así ¡es a MI!

Desde hay solo ordenaron comidas sin decir una palabra hasta que...

-Niko-sama diga ha...- ¿Juvia quería darle de comer a ese tipo? ¡¿Y por que eso nunca lo izo con migo?!

-No... no es necesario Juvia ademas puedo comer por si solo- el idiota le sonreía nervioso pero sabia por demás lo que pasaba si se le decía no a Juvia.

-Por favor Niko-sama- ahí estaba haciendo su carita tierna de perrito recién nacido.

Resignado el solo abrió la boca mientras que Juvia le acercaba la comida a la boca con ayuda de sus palillos.

Apreté mis dientes, mientras que de mis manos salia una fría brisa pues de que otra forma podría esta este imbécil se esta metiendo con mis cosas y si hay algo que odio es que alguien toque algo que es ¡MIO¡ podía sentir como un aura maligna rodeaba todo mi cuerpo pero eso no me importaba una mierda en estos momentos. En mi mente solo aparecían diferentes imágenes de mi saliendo de mi escondite y pateándole el trasero a ese maldito imbécil, para luego llevarme a Juvia y hacerle quedar muy en claro quien era su dueño.

El tiempo seguía trascurriendo se pasaron toda la tarde muy pegados, pero yo no les perdía de vista y me seguía conteniendo mis ganas de congelar a ese imbécil, mas cuando se detuvieron en un puesto de juegos de esos que se pueden ganar peluches no pude observa en que consistía el juego y tampoco me importaba pero si me importo cuando le obsequio un peluche de oso color celeste.

-Gracias Niko-sama ahora Juvia tiene un nuevo peluche con el cual dormir- dijo mientras apretaba ese muñeco en se pecho -Y lo voy a llamar Niko-sama por que tiene el mismo color de su cabello- volví a apretar mis dientes.

Me volví a calmar y volví a seguirlos. El tiempo volvió a transcurrir y de tarde paso a noche, ellos seguían divirtiéndose se recorrieron toda la feria. Cielos ¿no les cansaba pasar por los mismo lugares?

-Bueno Niko-sama creo que ya es hora de volver al gremio-

¡Por fin!

-Si creo que tienes razón es un poco tarde-

¡Muy tarde!

Ambos de dispusieron a irse y por supuesto yo los seguí pero esta vez mas apartado, y gracias a ello no podía oír su conversación, agradecí que ya habíamos llegado al gremio, pero ellos se dirigieron a asía donde se encontraba el edificio de Fairy Hills. Los mire de lejos ya no había nada que hacer, por suerte no paso nada y por muchas ganas que tuviera de matar a ese Desgraciado me encontraba cansado y con hambre después de todo no había comido nada desde esta mañana supongo que debería volver a casa, pero no pude evitar volver a mirar asía donde se encontraba Juvia.

_**Fin de Prov.**_

En la entrada de Fairy Hill se encontraba Niko y Juvia hablando animadamente.

-Gracias por este día Niko-sama, en verdad se lo agradezco-

-No tienes que agradecerme Juvia ademas te lo debía- le sonrió

-Aun así muchas gracias y también gracias por el peluche- Juvia abraso al osito celeste que tanto le gusto.

-No fue nada, pero cierto Juvia ¿No has tenido la sensación de que nos observaban?-

-Ahora que lo dice si he sentido eso pero puede que solo sea imaginaciones de Juvia-

-Si puede que tengas razón... Bueno ya es hora de irme de seguro Tabsuya y Cheney están en el hotel-

-Si que tenga buenas noches Niko-sama- le sonrió la maga elemental.

-Hasta mañana- Niko se acerco al rostro de la maga para depositar un beso en la mejilla -doncella del agua- se separo de ella y comenzó a caminar para ir por su caballo. Juvia después de unos minutos entro al edificio y ingreso a su habitación dando gracias que ninguna de sus compañeras estuviera levantada para bombardearla con preguntas.

Ya estando en su cuarto tenia que cambiarse su ropa estaba un poco mojada, así que fue por su piyama lo coloco sobre la cama, primero tenia que desvestirse.

Con facilidad se despojo se su ropa solo de la cintura para arriba, dejando su busto al descubierto, se dispuso a sacarse lo demás pero algo la izo detenerse en seco.

En su espalda sintió algo que subía lentamente por la hendidura de su columna vertebral, no sabían muy bien que eran pero eran suaves. _Dedos_ que pertenecían a una persona de quien sabe quien subían lentamente por su columna vertebral, ella solo se mantenía con sus mirada de sorpresa pero cuando esos dedos llegaron a su cuello, sintió como el tacto de unos labios se poso en la unión que había entre su cuello y hombro... _Suspiro _por la sensación,su corazón se acelero. Lentamente fue girandose tenia que saber quien era el que izo tal cosa, abrió los ojos al ver a la persona le costaba creerlo ¿que hacia aquí? en su habitación.

-Gray-san...- dijo sin salir aun de su asombro

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno he aquí el Cap 5 siento si me he tardado mucho en actualizar es que estaba carente es inspiración y bueno ya saben. solo espero que les halla gustado y tratare de actualizar pronto. No prometo nada pero tratare :) <em>**

**_Nos vemos en el capitulo 6: Día 6 Caminos separados._**


	6. Día 6 Caminos separados

**_Día 6 Caminos separados_**

Allí estaba ella sin salir de su asombro, en frente tenia a aquel serio mago de hielo, que la miraba fijamente, su mirada bajo recorriendo su cuerpo y posándose momentariamente sobre su busto el cual se encontraba al descubierto, pero tanta era la sorpresa de la maga que no se percato de ello. En su cabeza solo rondaba en busca de una posible explicación de por que Gray Fullbuster se encontraba en su habitación y a parte ¡Descamisado!.

Silencio, silencio por unos momentos

Juvia miro los a los fríos ojos del alquimista percato que era lo que miraba, pero la mirada de este volvió a subir a sus ojos mostrando un extraño brillo en ellos.

Rápidamente se giro tapando su busto con sus brazos, avergonzada de que él la halla visto "al descubierto" aquella parte de ella.

-Que... ¿Que es lo que hace usted aquí Gray-san? en la habitación de Juvia- le hablo pero sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Necesitaba verte-

- De... ¿Desnuda?- le pregunto haciendo referencia a la situación en la que ella se encontraba.

-¿Por que no?- respondió con otra pregunta.

Juvia sintió como su corazón se aceleraba mas y mas, pero.

-No debería esta aquí Gray-san, Erza-san podría verlo y...-

-No me importa- la interrumpió -Necesitaba aclarar las cosas contigo-

-No tiene nada que aclarar con Juvia, Gray-san-

-¡claro que sí!- Gray levanto la voz -hay muchas cosas que quiero dejar en claro y también muchas cosas que quiero saber-

-¿Que cosa es lo que con tanta urgencia tiene que aclarar con Juvia?-

-Lo de tus sentimientos-

Juvia sintió una pulsada en su pecho recordar aquello, no quería volver a recordarlo el simple hecho de siquiera pensarlo era desgarrador.

-No hay nada que aclarar Gray-san- contesto mientras mantenía su mirada gacha -Ademas ya habíamos dejado eso mas que en claro, que usted nunca me vería como mas que una compañera y Juvia le comprendió- la voz de la maga sonaba muy apagada.

-De eso es lo que quiero hablar- Gray tenia pensado hablarle sobre aquella vez, pero los recuerdos de la maga y el guerrero nublaron su mente haciendo que se enfadara -!¿como es posible que en menos de un día ese idiota te halla engatusado?¡ Si tu misma dijiste amarme siempre.

-Espero que no este hablando de Niko-sama- Juvia sintió molestia al escuchar a Gray hablar así de su amigo.

-Si de ese idiota te estoy hablando-

-¡Niko-sama no es ningún idiota!- elevo su voz -Niko-sama es muy bueno y amable con Juvia, ademas también se preocupa por Juvia-

-¡Ya basta¡- grito -¡Ya no soporto escuchar sobre tanta basura!-

-¡Niko-sama no es ninguna basura!- ella también grito enojada -Niko-sama ha sido el mejor amigo que Juvia a tenido desde pequeña, y hace años que no lo he vuelto a ver y ahora por fin Juvia se a vuelto a reencontrar con él, para Juvia Niko-sama es una persona muy preciada y por eso no permitiré que hablen de él de esa manera, aunque ese sea usted-

Gray apretó sus puños al igual que sus dientes.

-Sabes por que te rechace aquella vez-

Ella no dijo nada, la verdad no quería recodar ese episodio.

-Juvia no quiere saberlo eso ya no importa-

-¡Para mi si importa!- se calmo un poco tenia que explicarlo de la mejor manera -Sabes... desde que te rechace aquella vez, no hago mas que lamentarlo- suspiro- pero tal vez lo hice por que... tengo miedo-

-Miedo- repitió la maga sin comprender esa palabra -¿Miedo de que?

-A perderte-

Esas palabras solo la llenaban de preguntas, la maga no comprendía aun la situación hasta que Gray decidió continuar.

-Todo el amor que alguna vez he residido en mi vida muere... Mi padre, mi madre, mi maestra, todas esas personas me otorgaron amor y a todas las perdí, tal vez aquel día hablo mi miedo, ese miedo de que por amarme tanto de cueste la vida y ya no toleraría perder a un ser amado mas y menos si ese ser ere tu Juvia...-

Juvia no podía creerlo, Gray se le estaba declarando, lo que siempre soñó desde él día que lo conoció se había echo realidad, sin embargo la llegada de Niko confundió su corazón, ahora no sabia que pensar o que sentir.

-Pero desde que llego ese tipo no he podido dejar de sentirme mal, no me gusta verte con él, que le sonrías, que lo acompañes a donde quiera que baya, ni siquiera tolero que le hables- tomo un respiro -Puede que yo nunca te halla tratado tan bien como él, sin embargo... créeme que lo que siento por ti es mucho mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez él te valla a querer- Gray se acerco a ella, con sus manos tomo ambos brazos, eso la izo estremecer un poco, lentamente acerco sus labios a uno de sus oídos para susurrarle -Te amo Juvia...- y luego beso su cuello haciéndola suspirar.

Se alejo de ella, por mucho que le hubiera gustado seguir besando su cuello, comprendía que ella estaría confundida, lentamente se encamino asía la puerta pero antes de salir la miro una vez mas, aun estaba de espaldas.

-No olvides lo que te acabo de decir- fue lo que dijo al pasar la puerta y cerrarla.

Un nuevo silencio invadió la habitación de Juvia, la cual no salia de su sorpresa

_Te amo Juvia..._

Esas palabras revotaban es su mente una y otra vez. Su corazón estaba confundido, si bien no podía negar que nunca se pudo olvidar del todo de Gray, y ahora con la llegada de Niko la cual la izo que viejos sentimientos despertaran en ella solo la lograban confundir mas.

-¿Que debe hacer Juvia?- se pregunto ella misma, mientras colocaba una mano en su corazón -Juvia esta confundida, Juvia aun siente amor por Gray-sama... pero también no pudo negar que quiero mucho a Niko-sama- suspiro -¿Que debe de hacer Juvia?- se pregunto esperando que mágicamente la respuesta cayera del mismísimo cielo. -Juvia esperara a ver que sucederá mañana tal vez algo se me ocurrirá para aclarar mis sentimientos-

La maga termino de cambiarse y decidida a ir a la cama, hay había sido un día muy largo y lleno de sentimientos. Se dispuso a dormir tenia que descansar mañana le esperaría un día aun mas largo.

**_Al día siguiente..._**

Allí estaba ella sentaba en la barra mientras la rutina de Fairy Tail seguía al igual que todos los días, algunos charlando otros peleando todo igual como siempre. La maga se encontraba pensativa lo que había sucedido con Gray en la noche anterior no la había dejado dormir bien, pero se sentía atada de manos si correspondía los sentimientos de Gray ¿que pasaría con Niko? Que tal si ahora que la volvió a encontrar después de muchos años él deseaba estar con ella y si ese fuera él caso ¿lo tendía que rechazar? ¿a él? a Niko, a su gran amigo de la infancia, el único que la respeto y nunca lastimo cuando todos los demás lo hacían.

-_"Juvia esta confundía, que debería hacer Juvia?"_- se pregunto mentalmente -_"Juvia no ha podido olvidarse de Gray-sama, sin embargo Juvia también siente cosas por Niko-sama"-_ suspiro sin saber que hacer.

-Juvia... ¡Hey Juvia te estoy hablando!- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ha... Niko-sama ¿que es lo que necesita?- le preguntó mientras le sonreía.

-No necesito nada, solo me gustaría saber ¿que es lo que te sucede?- la miro intrigado el joven guerrero.

-A Juvia no se sucede nada, no se preocupe- le sonrío para hacer ver lo mas verdaderas posibles sus palabras, sin embargo.

-A mi no me engañas Juvia- al escucharlo ella se sorprendió- Te conozco bien y se cuando algo te preocupa... si quieres puedes contármelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- le sonrió para darle seguridad con sus palabras.

-Gracias Niko-sama, pero Juvia esta bien solo es que... no a podido dormir bien anoche eso es todo- le sonrió solo para no preocuparle sin embargo la mirada de Niko se mostraba un poco desconfiada ante las palabras de la maga, la conocía sabia cuando ocultaba sus sentimiento a través de palabras y sonrisas falsas.

-_"Tal vez no quera hablar de ese asunto"-_ pensó para él mismo mientras observaba a la maga de agua -Bien ¿que te párese si vamos por un helado? yo invito- cambio de tema mientras le sonrió.

-Lo... lo siento Niko-sama, hoy Juvia no tiene ganas de helado- le respondió.

-¡_¿Juvia no quiere comer helado?! Algo anda mal, se que algo le pasa, pero no quiero presionarla"- _Niko dio un suspiro pero le dedico una linda y sutil sonrisa -Esta bien, si no quieres lo comprendo- tomo asiento a su lado -pero no te libraras tan fácil de mi, ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo... quiero estar lo mas cerca de ti posible- le sonrió haciendo que inconsciente mente ella se sonrojara.

-No... no es necesario que todo el tiempo este al pendiente de Juvia Niko-sama, ya no somos niños, Juvia pude cuidarse sola-

-Lo se, pero también se que no te gusta estar sola, ademas aunque tu no quisieras yo siempre te estaré acompañando y sin mas no recuerdo yo te prometí estaría a tu lado siempre que pudiera ¿no?-

Juvia sonrió recordando esa promesa, sin embargo su sonrisa se borro al momento en que recordó como se separaron, la partida de su mas presido amigo había marcado un gran dolor en su corazón, tanto que se vio obligada a suprimir esos recuerdos que agobiaron su corazón de pequeña, Aquello fue como un gran golpe para Juvia, si todo este tiempo estuvo vivo ¿por que nunca la fue a buscar? ¿cual fue la razón para que él no volviera?

-Juvia estas bien- Niko noto como Juvia se había quedado callada por un largo tiempo.

-Si-

-Pero estas pálida, ¿no estarás enferma?-

-Niko-sama - la voz de Juvia lo interrumpió de repente -¿A usted le importa Juvia?- esa pregunta fue repentina para el guerrero pero aun así respondió.

-Por su puesto que me importas Juvia, eres mi amiga-

-Y durante todo este tiempo usted ¿ha pensado en Juvia?- la mirada de ella se encontraba gacha mientras su flequillo cubría su mirada obscurecida.

-Si, bueno cada vez que llovía, lo primero que llegaba a mi mente eras tu... pero ¿a que vienen estas preguntas repentinas?-

-Entonces si es así Niko-sama ¿por que nunca regreso?- la voz de Juvia se oía quebrada y bastante dolida -Durante mucho tiempo Juvia lo espero pero nunca volvió y a ello Juvia se resigno a pensar que lo habían asesinado-

Niko la miraba sorprendido, tenia razón en sus palabras.

-Juvia sufrió mucho cuando no separamos, pero ahora que se que todo este tiempo a estado vivo ¿Por que Niko-sama? ¿Por que nunca regreso a Juvia?- las lagrimas de Juvia se hicieron notorias mientras bajaban por sus mejillas.

Niko apretó sus dientes, si bien odiaba a verla llorar pero esas lagrimas eras por su culpa, ¡¿pero como?! si él juro que nadie volvería a lastimara y ahora él...

-Perdóname...- dijo en un susurro que la maga de agua logro escuchar.

-Niko-sama...- susurro al ver que la mirada de su amigo se encontraba escondida tras su fleco.

-Perdóname...- volví a repetirle pero esta vez su voz sonaba afligida -Juvia... has sufrido tanto y la mayoría de ese dolor ha sido por mi culpa- él apretó sus puños al igual que sus dientes -Espero que algún día puedas perdonar todo ese dolor que te cause al no volver...-

-Niko-sama Juvia no tiene nada que...-

-¡Claro que si! todo lo que has pasado, todo lo que has sufrido fue por mi culpa- la interrumpido, mientras la miraba, en sus ojos se notaba la inmensa culpa que sentía -Si tan solo yo hubiera estado a tu lado tu...- Niko no pudo continua al sentir el tacto de la maga de agua en su rostro, Juvia coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas, obligandolo a que la mirara a los ojos. -Ju... Juvia-

-Juvia jamas podría odiar a Niko-sama- él la miraba confundido.

-Pe... pero-

-Me dolió que nunca halla regresado, pero- le sonrió -Usted le a dado a Juvia los mejores días de su infancia, a pesar de mis problemas con la lluvia usted nunca discrimino a Juvia y durante mucho tiempo me a protegido valientemente de cualquiera que me halla querido lastimar, usted le enseño a Juvia a ser fuerte, por eso Juvia jamas podrá odiar Niko-sama, sin importar que- le regalo una cálida sonrisa acompañada de un ligero sonrojo, sin embargo la maga sintió algo cálido en su mano derecha... ¡Lagrimas! Niko estaba llorando, ese acto sorprendió a la maga elemental.

-Juvia...- él le sonrió pero nuevamente cubrió sus ojos detrás de su fleco no quería que lo vieran llorar, sobre todo ella. durante mucho tiempo le decía que tenia que ser fuerte y ahora que ejemplo le daría si lo viera llorar.

-Niko-sama disculpe no sabia que...- Juvia no pudo continuar al sentir como Niko poso una de sus manos en una de las suyas, las cuales aun se encontraban en las mejillas del guerrero. Nuevamente se sonrojo, él subió su mirada para encararla.

-Gracias Juvia...- le sonrió calidamente -Aun así tu mereces saber la verdad...- su mirada tierna cambio por una seria, apretó un poco mas la mano de la maga y sin darse cuenta se acerco mas a su rostro, logrado que ella se sonrojara mas por la cercanía -Juvia la razón de por que no regrese fue por...- la voz de Niko se detuvo rotundamente no por lo nervios o por algo de su parte sino por que un golpe lo alejo de la maga de agua bruscamente.

-!Gray-sama¡- dijo al que realizo tal acción.

Todos los del gremio tenían su mirada en Gray, sorprendidos de que repentinamente golpeara al guerrero sin "supuesta" razón.

-!Gray pero que carajo te pasa por que lo golpeaste¡- la voz de Erza le reclamo un buena explicación.

-Esto es entre él y yo así que no se te ocurra detenerme Erza, tengo que dejarle algunas cosa en claro a este desgraciado- respondió con furia palpable en su voz

Juvia aun no salia de su sorpresa mientras miraba a Gray, la expresión del mago alquímico era de odió, él se encontraba con sus puños serrados mientras miraba a su oponente según él.

Los guerreros fueron a socorrer a su compañero, el cual debido al repentino golpe había estrellado con su espalda en la puerta del gremio. Pero con una mirada Niko les advirtió que no se acercaran, sin embargo al no ver su mirada Juvia corrió a socorrerlo.

Gray al ver este acto se sintió aun mas furioso y mas al ver como Juvia se disponía a la tomar el brazo del peli-celeste y así seguramente a ayudarlo a levantarse pero...-

-¡Juvia! ¡No te acerques a él!- el grito amenazante de Gray la asusto haciendo que ella se estuviese.

El Guerrero apretó sus dientes con furia mientras que costosamente se ponía de pie, el golpe en el estomago que le propino él mago fue bastante fuerte, pero las palabras del mago despertador una inmensa furia en su ser tanto que no le importaba el dolor en estos momentos.

-No... no me importa...- comenzó a hablar el guerrero -No me importa si me golpeas o si me insultas...- ya totalmente de píe levanto su mirada asía su atacante -Pero...definitivamente ¡No permitiré que le levantes la voz de esa manera a Juvia!-

Gray furioso por sus palabras de un rápido movimiento le propino un nuevo golpe pero esta vez en su rostro, el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo envió fuera del gremio, ya que el guerrero se encontraba delante de la puerta del gremio el mago aprovecho para hacerlo romper la puerta y enviarlo asía fuera en donde en suelo se encontraba mojado debido a que aun se encontraba lloviendo.

De un movimiento rápido el guerrero se puso de pie y se coloco en posición de combate dispuesto a defenderse.

-¡Lo sabia todo lo haces para tu conveniencia ¿no?!- la voz de Gray llego a sus oídos, sin embargo no entendió él punto de esas palabras.

Niko no contesto solo se concentro en detener el ataque de Gray, el cual detuvo con su mano derecha.

-Lo que haces... ¿lo planeas con tiempo o improvisas según la situación?- la pregunta de Gray lo distrajo unos valiosos segundos lo cuales Gray aprovecho para golpearlo con su rodilla en el estomago.

-¡ha!- se quejo de dolor en guerrero, mientras colocaba una rodilla en tierra colocando una mano en el lugar donde lo golpeo.

-¡Niko-sama!- la voz de Juvia se oía preocupada.

-!Maldito desgraciado¡ ¡Deja de fingir y pelea enserio!- grito el Gray al momento en que se disponía a enviarle una patada directa así su cara pero Niko logro esquivarla.

-¿Fingir? de que mierda estas hablando- le pregunto cuando se encontraba de pié frente a al mago.

-¡No te hagas el idiota! que sabes muy bien de lo que hablo-

-Si lo supiera no te lo habría preguntado- la mirada seria de Niko se mostró exigente en busca de una respuesta a su pregunta.

-¡Que finges finges todo el tiempo! Se que todo lo haces con él propósito de hacerte la victima con ella-

-¿Hacerme la victima?- repitió enojado el peli-celeste -¿Con quien me hago la victima? ¡¿De que mierda hablas?!-

-Tal vez todos en el gremio crean que eres una excelente persona- Gray lo miro con odio -pero yo no soy ningún idiota se lo que haces y no me importa si son amigos de la infancia o lo que sea, no permitiré que la sigas engatusando mas- coloco sus mano en posición para activar su magia.

-Ha con que era eso...- Niko sonrió al entender la situación y la actitud de Gray contra él -Esto es por Juvia ¿no?-

Gray apretó sus dientes.

-Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ¿Verdad?- Niko sonrió mas y eso molesto a Gray.

-¡CÁLLATE! Ice maker Lance- Gray lanzo su primer ataque asía el guerrero el cual esquivo.

-¿Estas Celoso verdad? ¿es eso?- le pregunto al momento que esquivo su ataque.

Gray no contesto y siguió lanzándole ataques, los cuales el seguía esquivando.

-Mira no se que tipo de historia te es tragado pero no es lo que tu crees-

-Si claro Ice maker Lanc...- antes de terminar su ataque Niko lo tomo las muñecas para que no pudiera realizar tu ataque.

-¡Por lo menos escúchame!- le grito para hacerlo entrar en razón -Mira no es lo que párese, si quiero mucho a Juvia pero no como te imaginas-

-¡Suéltame!-

-No hasta que me escuches- en un nuevo descuido por parte de Niko, Gray volvió a golpearlo con su rodilla en el estomago.

-Yo no soy ningún idiota sé lo que todo lo haces con el prosigo de quitarme a Juvia y te dejare en claro una cosa- con su magia Gray creo su espada de hielo y se pudo en posición -!Ella es MÍA¡-

El guerrero de armadura azul y oro se sintió molesto ¡¿Como podía reclamar a Juvia como suya?! Si jamas la tomo en cuenta y sobre todo ¡La rechazo!

-¡Bastardo!- Niko tomo su lanza portada tras su espalda, si Gray pelearía en serio pues él también iría Muy en serio -¡¿Como te atreves a tratar a Juvia como si fuera un objeto cualquiera?! ademas ¡Tu la rechazaste y la hiciste sufrir!-

-He cometido un grabe error al rechazarla, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la amo y estoy en todo mi derecho de querer retractarme de mi error- Con su gran espada de hielo se dispuso a atacarlo pero su espada impacto contra la lanza de Niko.

-Ahora es cuando me pregunto ¿Como es que alguien tan buena como Juvia se fijo en una persona tan arrogante como tu?-

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- volvió a atacarlo pero nuevamente todos sus ataque con su espada eran bloqueados por la lanza del guerrero.

-Se acabo acábate con esto- Niko supuso que ya era hora de mostrarle sus poderes, se puso en poción apuntando su lanza asía el alquimista de hielo, se concentro y -Técnica del relámpago...- mas el guerrero se quedo paralizado -_"No, no puedo hacerlo"_- pensó -_"No puedo lastimar a la persona quien le devolvió la sonrisa Juvia, ademas si no fuera por él Juvia jamas hubiera conocido este gremio, estos amigos, esta nueva vida... No, no puedo luchar contra él por mas que no me agrade que halla herido los sentimientos de Juvia, no puedo lastimarlo ademas Juvia me odiaría por siempre si le hago daño"-_ Niko ante la sorpresa de todos los magos y guerreros que se encontraban mirando la pelea soltó su lanza, acto que también sorprendió al mago, Niko se arrodillo en señal de derrota.

-¿Por que?- le pregunto Gray.

-No voy a hacerte daño, si no fuera por ti Juvia no estaría aquí ahora, con estos amigos, esta nueva vida...- levanto su mirada -Si quieres golpearme hazlo hasta que te canses si crees que con eso podrás obtener lo que quieres adelante pero yo no pienso pelear contigo-

Gray se quedo inmóvil aun con su espada en la mano, sin saber que hacer hasta que...

-Basta por favor Gray-sama no siga- Juvia se encontraba tomando el brazo derecho de Gray mientras sus lagrimas brotaban de sus bellos ojos azules.

-Esta bien No pelearemos mas- Gray decido su espada y se fue caminando asía él gremio, tenia cosas que pensar.

-Niko-sama ¿esta bien?- le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba ponerse de pie.

-Si- le respondió -Valla ese chico es muy duro, ahora veo por que te enamoraste de él- le sonrió.

-_"A beses me pregunto ¿Como es que Niko-sama puede sonreír en momentos como este?"_- pensó la maga elemental.

-¿Niko-Kun se encuentra bien? la mas pequeña de sus compañeras se acerco a él al igual que los demás guerreros.

-Si estoy bien Ayame no te preocupes- le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Niko-san que bueno que este bien- hablo el menor de los Kenta.

-Valla cabeza Hueca ni siquiera diste pelea- Cheney parecía buscar pelea pero solo ocultaba su preocupación por el daño a su compañero.

-Sera mejor que curemos tus heridas- hablo la guerrera pelirroja.

-No se preocupen no es tan grabe ademas tengo mi armadura puesta no creo que sea tanto el daño- el guerrero trataba de no preocupar mas a sus amigos.

-Niko-sama sostengase de Juvia- la maga tomo el brazo de su amigo para pasarlo por sus hombros así podría llevarle directo al gremio.

-Juvia lleva a tu amigo a la enfermería, allí Wendy lo curara- Hablo Mirajane, Juvia asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba al guerrero.

Ya en la enfermería todos los guerreros dejaron a su compañero en manos de las magas, para que sanaran sus heridas.

-Ya falta poco Niko-san- hablo la pequeña Dragon Slayer del viento mientras que con su magia se concentraba en curar las heridas de Niko.

-Muchas gracias...he- Se sintió avergonzado al no saber él nombre de la que lo estaba ayudando.

-Wendy- respondió la pequeña

-Wendy- repitió -Que lindo nombre- le sonrió y la pequeña se sonrojo por el cumplido.

-Listo- Wendy sonrió, sabiendo que había echo un buen trabajo.

-Muchas gracias de Verdad Wendy- el chico sonrió de nueva cuenta y ella se disponía a salir.

-Niko-san descanse mi magia puede sanar las heridas pero no puede hacer recuperar la energía perdida en una batalla-

-Esta bien me quedare aquí descansando un rato y Gracias otra vez Wendy- dijo mientras veía como salia de la habitación, sin embargo otra persona entro.

-Juvia... ahora me encuentro mejor, la verdad que Wendy tiene una magia increíble- sonrió pero Juvia tomo asiento en una cilla que estaba por ahí.

Niko quien se encontraba sentado en una camilla la observo intrigado.

-¿Sucede algo Juvia?-

Ella no contesto, solo seguía sentada con su mirada gacha.

-Vamos Juvia no te sientas mal, mírame ya estoy bien... no tienes nada de que...-

-Lo siento Niko-sama- Juvia lo interrumpió.

Niko se quedo en silencio unos momentos pero decidió hablar.

-Esto no es tu culpa Juvia-

-No lo decía por Juvia sino por Gray-sama, le pido disculpas en su nombre, no se por que lo izo pero...-

-Ya no importa Juvia lo echo, echo esta no estoy enojado ni nada-

Un nuevo silencio inundo la habitación, Niko suspiro, tomo un poco de aire y volvió a mirarla.

-Juvia...- la llamo suavemente y esta lo miro -Ven aquí- palpo el lugar en la camilla junto a él. Juvia se levanto y tomo asiento a su lado -¿Recuerdas el día en que nos separamos?- la pregunta fue repentina para la maga pero ella asintió -Es hora de que te cuente por que nos separamos y la razón de por que no volví-

Niko tomo una bocanada de aire si bien el relato era largo, tenia que contarlo de la mejor manera posible ya que para él tampoco seria Fácil volver a recordar los sucesos de ese día...

**_Flash Back._**

Un largo año había pasado desde que Niko llego a la vida de la pequeña y muchas cosas habían cambiado para la pequeña.

Un día lluvioso Juvia se encontraba en la puerta de salida de su clase, esperándolo como siempre hacia desde hace un año, con su paraguas en la mano tarareaba un canción mientras esperaba a que él llegara. Espero durante veinte minutos y comenzaba a preocuparse pero una voz a la lejanía llamo su atención.

-Juvia... Juvia...- allí venia él corriendo pero había algo diferente en el pequeño no traía su siempre presente sonrisa, se veía angustiado y asustado mientras corría asía ella.

-¿Niko-sama que sucede?- le preguntó pero el pequeño la tomo de la mano obligandola a correr también.

-Tenemos que escondernos Juvia-

-Pero ¿por que?

-Ahora no hay tiempo para que te esplique rápido, ellos vienen detrás de nosotros- Niko no detenía su marcha tenían que correr y tapido

-¿Ellos?- Juvia miro asía atrás sin detenerse, a la lejanía se podían ver una especie de sujetos encapuchados los cuales miraban a ambas direcciones buscando algo.

Los pequeños se adentraron en el bosque donde solían jugar, corrieron hasta que llegaron a su casita en del árbol, rápidamente subieron las escaleras y se ocultaron allí.

-Ni... Niko-sama ¿por que debemos ocultarnos de esos hombres?- la niña estaba agitada de tanto correr pero le importaba mas la razón de saber por que se ocultaban.

-Esos tipos me busca a mi-

-¿Por que?-

-¿Me culpan de algo que no hice?-

La pequeña no entendía la situación.

-¿y por que simplemente no les dice que no izo nada malo?- le pregunto mirándolo.

-Ellos no me escucharían-

-Entonces Juvia hablara con ellos para que dejen a Niko-sama en paz- hablo frunciendo el seño.

-¡No Juvia!, no te acerques a esos tipos, ellos son muy peligrosos, sin importar que suceda no te acerques a ellos-

Juvia solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tendremos que quedarnos aquí por un tiempo por lo menos hasta que sea seguro salir-

-Niko-sama- lo llamo -Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento, Juvia tiene miedo- la pequeña tapo sus ojos con sus manos mientras temblaba, Niko solo la miro sintiéndose mal por haberla involucrado en esto.

-Ju...- la voz de el niño se vio interrumpida por la de alguien mas.

-¡Busquen por aquí!-

La voz desconocida de un hombre se hoyo cerca llamando la atención de los niños.

Niko se asomo un poco por la entrada de la casita del árbol y pudo observar que unos cuantos hombres encapuchados rondaban por el bosque.

-¡Maldición!- dijo él pequeño no tan fuerte.

-¡Shitori Niko! sabemos que estas por aquí ¡Sal de una vez!- la voz gruesa de un hombre se oía por todo el bosque - ¿Vamos niño que no tu maestro se enseño a ser valiente?-

Niko apretó sus puños con furia.

-Hablando de tu maestro... el era arrogante por eso termino así... si no quieres terminar como él sera mejor que salgas-

Juvia miraba a Niko el cual escondía sus ojos tras su flequillo, por sus mejillas un sin din de lagrimas corría, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Niko-sama- la pequeña se le acerco.

-Sal de donde quieras que estés Niño, de lo contrario tendremos que presionar a tu amigita para que nos digas donde te escondes-

Niko alzo la vista sorprendido ¡¿Como sabían de ella?! ¡¿Quien se los contó?! Dirigió una mirada a Juvia la cual lo miraba fijamente, la miro por unos minutos en silencio, minutos que perecían eternos para la pequeña. Luego de un tiempo le sonrió, esa sonrisa que siempre le otorgaba. A pesar de ser un niño entendía la situación, entendía que ya no habría otra solución mas que...

-Juvia tu eres mi mejor amiga- le dijo sonriendo

-Usted también es mi mejor amigo Niko-sama- Juvia no entendió por que esa frase tan repentina pero aun así respondió

-Me gusta mucho tu manera de hablar y también que me llames "sama" ya que eso significa que me tienes respeto algo que nadie ha tenido con migo.

-¿Por que me dice esto Niko-sama?-

-Por que es verdad y por que nunca tuve tiempo la ocasión para decírtelo- él le seguía sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a la salida de la casita del árbol pero antes de bajar la miro una vez mas -Pase lo que pase no salgas de aquí de dejes que ellos te encuentren- una nueva sonrisa surco por sus labios -Adiós y cuídate mucho Juvia-

Juvia se quedo inmóvil, sin poder decir nada pero una voz la despertó.

-¡Lo encontramos!- la voz de dos hombres se oyeron al mismo tiempo.

Juvia observo como unos hombre encapuchados sostenían a su amigo por los brazos, Niko forcejeaba en vano no podría librare de esos tipos.

-¡Valla! al parecer el discípulo de Jhon no es tan arrogante como él- un tercer hombre se acerco caminando asía donde se encontraba él pequeño -Si no haces lo que te decimos terminaras igual que tu maestro- la voz de ese hombre sonaba sombría -Llévenlo a al carruaje- fue lo que ordeno y rápidamente se llevaron a Niko con ellos.

-Niko-sama- susurro la pequeña.

Juvia bajo de la casita y se dirigió donde se llevaron a su amigo, escondiéndose detrás de arboles y arbustos para no ser vista. Tenia miedo pero su preocupación por Niko era mucho mas superior que cualquier miedo que halla tenido, a la lejanía se lograba ver una carroza se acerco mas y se escondió tras un arbusto.

Allí estaba él esposado de manos y pies, los hombres lo subieron contra su voluntad a la carroza, por la ventana de la misma Juvia podía verlo, el se encontraba con su mirada asía el piso sentado entre dos hombres que sostenían las cadenas de sus esposas.

-Niko-sama- volvió a susurrar

Y como su la hubiera escuchado Niko miro así la ventana allí estaba ella mirándolo ahora con sus ojos llorosos, el también la miro por un rato hasta que la carroza comenzó a moverse asía delante pero antes de que se moviera le dijo un "Adiós" mudo y le sonrió por ultima vez.

-No...- Dijo la pequeña.

La carroza comenzó a ir a Gran velocidad y Juvia salio de su escondite, comenzó a correr mientras sus ojos no paraban de llorar, la lluvia se intensifico en esos momentos. Corrió con la esperanza de alcanzar la carroza que se llevaba a su amigo. Sin embargo el suelo se encontraba lodoso y callo, ya no tenia fuerzas lo único que pudo hacer era ver como Niko se alejaba de su vida.

-¡Niko-sama¡- Grito con la esperanza de que la oyera -¡No abandone a Juvia!

Ella llevo sus manos a sus ojos mientras no podía detener sus lagrimas, la carroza se perdió en el horizonte al igual que Juvia perdió a su mejor amigo, único amigo, su primer amor...

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Juvia pensó que esos hombres lo habían asesinado- hablo la maga al recordar aquél día.

-Créeme que tuve mis razones para no volver Juvia- suspiro -¿Recuerdas a esos tipos que me llevaron cuando era niño?- Juvia asintió en respuesta -Bueno pues esos tipos asesinaron a sangre fría a mi maestro Jhon-

Ella lo miro sorprendida, pero dejo que continuara con el relato.

-Jhon fue mi maestro desde que tuve memoria, él fue como él padre que nunca tuve. Él era un gran hombre pero tenia enemigos uno de ellos era Dark. De pequeño Jhon jamas me dijo por que Dark lo odiaba, ni por que intentaba matarlo. Pero cuando esos tipos me raptaron fui enterándome poco a poco la verdad. Dark odiaba a Jhon por que según él, Jhon lo traiciono delatandolo. Dark era un hombre que asesinaba a personas para robarle, sin embargo a mi maestro jamas le gusto lo que él hacia y a ello a pesar de que era su mejor amigo lo delato. Desde entonces Dark juto vengarse de mi maestro y lo logro él asesino a Jhon- Niko apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Niko-sama- Juvia tomo una de sus manos para calmarlo.

-Si lo siento es que recordar eso no me gusta mucho-

-¿Y que paso cuando lo raptaron?-

-Me llevaron ante Dark y me obligaron a que les dijera la ubicación del "Fénix redentor"-

-¿Fenix?

-Es un talismán muy poderoso que Jhon y yo ocultamos para que no cayera en manos equivocadas. Ese talismán se usar para manejar armas como la mía- Niko tomo su lanza que se encontraba por ahí y le mostró que en el centro de esta poseía un tipo de piedra con unos símbolos- Personas como nosotros entrenamos y para poder controlar este tipo de armas, no nos podemos denominar magos ya que no usamos magia a voluntad de nuestro cuerpo, si no la controlamos a través de estas armas creadas para ello-

Juvia tomo la lanza, era pesada muy pesada eso explicaba por que Niko era tan fuerte.

-Durante mucho tiempo me torturaron para que les dijera la ubicación del Fénix, pero jamas lo hice, me enseraron en un calabozo para hacerme cambiar de opinión pero nunca lo lograron- Niko mostró sus muñecas donde las marcas de las esposas habían quedado marcadas -Me encadenaron durante mucho tiempo, me mataban de hambre solo para que les dijera lo que ellos querían saber, pero jamas lo hice-

Se tomo una pausa antes de seguir con su relato.

-Fue entones cuando unos desconocidos atacaron el reino de Dark y me liberaron fue allí donde conocí al maestro Dussel, el me ofreció un lugar y me entreno,me uní a él y conocí a sus demás discípulos, así comenzó mi nueva vida con mis compañeros y mi maestro, Creo que es por eso que no me gusta separarme de él ya que bueno... el es como mi segundo padre ademas le debo la vida- El muchacho sonrió recordando esos tiempos.

-¿Pero por que nunca regreso Niko-sama?-

-No quería involucrarte Dark aun sigue vivo y esta suelto si regresaba y se enteraba de ti, trataría de vengarse de mi a través de ti y si eso pasar yo... Nunca me lo perdonaría-

Juvia no podía creerlo todo este tiempo él se abstuvo de verla solo ¿para protegerla?

-Ademas Dark de alguna manera sabia sobre ti, aquel día me entregue por que me amenazaron contigo si no me entregaba yo te había echo una promesa, de que siempre te protegería sin importar que y me alegra haberla cumplido- le sonrió.

Pero Juvia había agachado su mirada, entonces comprendió que raptaron a Niko por su culpa y él no se hubiera cruzado en su camino él tal ve no...

Unas gotas cayeron al piso haciendo que Niko se sorprendiera ¿Por que Juvia estaba llorando ahora?

-Todo esa tortura que paso Niko-sama fue por culpa de Juvia si Juvia, si Juvia no hubiera conocido a Niko-sama tal vez no...-

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo Juvia!- la voz demandante de el chico la interrumpió -Escucha muy bien lo que te diré Juvia... Hubiera preferido haber muerto ese día a que jamas haberte conocido-

Ella lo miro incrédula, ¿como era posible que prefiera la muerte antes que no conocerla? algo en el interior de Juvia se rompió y de un impulso abrazo al guerrero mientras sollozaba en su pecho.

Este sonrió y acaricio su cabellos mientra dejaba que ella se desahogase.

-Desde que perdí a mi maestro Jhon tu eres el ser mas presido que me queda Juvia- dijo sin dejar de consolarla, después de unos minutos Juvia se calmo levanto su rostro y le sonrió.

-Gracias Niko-sama-

El guerrero sonrió de nueva cuenta y coloco una mano en su cabeza.

-Bueno sera mejor que descanses ya es tarde- Niko observo por la ventana que era de noche.

-¿Se quedara a dormir aquí?-

-Bueno esta camilla es muy cómoda ademas conociendo a mis amigo no me dejaran que me mueva de aquí-

-En ese caso Juvia se quedara con usted-

-No es necesario Juvia ademas no quisiera mas males entendidos-

-¿Que males entendidos?- pregunto confusa.

-Ha no importa olvídalo, pero sera mejor que bellas a dormir a tu habitación, mañana hablaremos te lo prometo- le sonrió.

-Esta bien- Juvia se levanto y se dispuso a irse pero antes de salir -Niko-sama- llamo su atención para que la mirara.

-¿Si?

-Gracias-

-Gracias ¿por que?- Niko no entendió por que venia el agradecimiento repentino.

-Por siempre haber protegido a Juvia- sonrió tiernamente.

-Yo siempre te voy a proteger- respondió imitando su acción y viéndola salir por la puerta.

El guerrero suspiro, este día había sido agotador lleno de peleas, recuerdos, tristezas y sonrisas.

El hombre se recostó el la camilla para descansar, su cuerpo se encontraba algo adolorido aun pero eso no le importaba ahora.

-Ha Jhon como quisiera que estuvieras aquí- dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo el cap 6 de mi historia, si ya se un poquito largo...<strong>

**Quería hacerles saber un poco de la triste historia de Niko. Espero que les halla gustado y que me perdonen si los deje con la intriga en el capitulo anterior jeje :) **

**Bueno nos veremos en el capitulo 7: Día 7 Sedición**

**Ya falta poco para él final *O* **


	7. Día 7 Decisión

**_Día 7 _****_Decisión_**

Ya era de tarde, Desde esta mañana los magos concordaron en hacer una fiesta de despedida ya que mañana por la mañana los guerreros partirían del gremio para seguir con su camino, la fiesta había comenzado bien risas, peleas, juegos, anécdotas, los guerreros la estaban pasando bien o por lo menos cuatro de ellos la fiesta trascurría al igual que las horas.

La maga elemental de vez en cuando miraba asía la puerta del gremio con la esperanza de que él volviera a entrar. ya hace dos hora que él se había salido del Gremio para "respirar aire fresco" ella trato de acompañarlo pero con una leve sonrisa respondió que tenia cosas que pensar a solas y ella decidió no insistir mas en el tema y solo dejo que se marchara tranquilo. A pesar que le había respondido con una sonrisa no se quedo tranquila del todo...

-¡Hey Juvia te estoy hablando!- una voz repentina la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ha! Gajeel-Kun ¿Que sucede?- pregunto al Dragon Slayer el cual tomo asiento en la misma mesa que ella.

-¡Eso debería preguntarte yo Mujer! Hace bastante rato estas mirando la salida, si tanto te preocupa ese tipo solo ve con él y listo-

-He... Niko-sama necesita estar solo y no quisiera molestarlo- respondió con una gotita cayendo por su frente.

-Sobre ese tipo... no te has despegado de él desde que llego, se nota que ya lo conocías pero nunca me has hablado de él-

-Bueno pues...- tomo un respiro antes de contarle el largo relato a Gajeel el cual la escuchaba atento. Ya acabado el relato él desidio hablar.

-Ya veo...- dijo por fin -eso explica por que no te estabas tanto tiempo con el y también explica por que el exhibicionista se reacciono de esa manera ayer-

-¿Gray-sama?- Juvia recordó el incidente de ayer, aun no sabia por que Gray reacciono de esa manera contra Niko.

-Exacto desde que ese tipo llego se ha estado muriendo de celos- Gajeel rió al recordar la actitud de Gray en esos días.

Juvia lo miro con sorpresa, las palabras de Gajeel junto con la confección de Gray tenían cohesiona con la situación pero ¿como Gajeel se dio cuenta de eso?

-Pero Gajee-kun ¿como te diste cuenta de eso?-

-Yo debería preguntarte eso Mujer, desde que ese tipo llego te le has pelado como chicle tanto que no te dabas cuenta de los celos del pervertido de hielo, ja estaba tan celoso que puedo apostar que si sus ojos fueran lanzas no podrías reconocer el cuerpo de tu amigo- dijo para reír como solo él lo sabe hacer.

Si bien Juvia sabia que a Gray le molestaba que permaneciera cerca de Niko nunca se imagino que llegaría a tal externo en ese asunto. Ya tenia mas que en claro los sentimiento de Gray pero ¿que hay de los de Niko? aun tenia que saber eso ya que el no saber los sentimientos del que fue su primer amor la dejo confundida, pero era hora de tomar una decisión. En un impulso se levanto de su silla con una mirada decidida en su rostro, ganando la sorprendida atención del Dragón Slayer de hierro.

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ella comenzó a caminar asía la salida del gremio pero antes de seguir su andar se detuvo y miro a Gajeel.

-Gracias Gajee-kun después de Niko-sama eres un gran amigo para Juvia- le sonrió.

-Tisk si lo que tu digas, ya sal y has lo que tengas que hacer- respondió mirando asía otro lado sonando indiferente.

Ella solo sonrió conocía la actitud de Gajeel así que no le molestaba su contestación, siguió su marcha hasta salir del gremio, al versa salir a el DS se le escapo una sonrisa satisfecha se levanto el también y se dirigió asía donde se encontraba levy y otros magos conversando en otra mesa.

Mientras tanto afuera del gremio se encontraba un guerrero de armadura azul, con sus brazos cursados y su espalda poyada en un árbol, su cabeza se alzada al cielo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. El clima había cambiado aun el cielo permanecía de un sutil gris las gotas de lluvia no caían en cantidad como en los demás días, ahora pequeñas y escasas gotas caían del cielo y Nick serraba sus ojos para sentir mejor esa relajante sensación que tanto le agradaba de gotas resbalando por su cara.

El guerrero se encontraba en sus pensamientos pero una dulce voz lo saco de ello

-Niko-sama...- la voz de Juvia le oía acercándose, él abrió un ojo para comprobar que era ella, al verla se incorporo.

-Juvia ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto al tenerla en frente.

-Hay algo que Juvia tiene que hablar con usted- respondió decidida.

-He... si ¿de que quieres hablarme Juvia?-

-Niko-sama...- su voz comenzaba a dudar, pero ya no podía dar marcha a tras ya había llegado hasta aquí ¿no? -Ju... Juvia quiere saber... Juvia quiere saber ¡¿Que es lo que usted siente por Juvia?!- su voz se alzo al hacer aquella pregunta.

Esa pregunta fue repentina para el guerrero pero aun así.

-He... Pues siento un gran cariño asía ti Juvia- respondió él

-¿Pero de que forma Niko-sama?

-A... ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Juvia se refiere a de que forma la quiere... Como a una amiga, como a una hermana. como mas que una amiga...- Susurro pero fue escuchada por Niko él cual cada vez que hablaba las mejillas del peli-celeste iban adquiriendo un color carmesí -Juvia quiere saber si... si... ¡¿Niko-sama ama a Juvia?!- dijo de una vez elevando su voz.

-¡¿He?!- el rojo en las mejillas del guerrero se extendió por toda su cara, se encontraba nervoso ante aquella repentina pregunta -"_¿Por que me pregunta esto? No era que ella estaba enamorada de ese mago de hielo? y si ¡¿Se enamoro de mi?! ¡Rayos! ¿Que se supone que debo responderle? Oh no se esta impacientando ¿tengo que responderle con la verdad? "-_ Pues Juvia yo...- El guerrero trataba de hablar bien pero... sus nervios se lo impedían haciendo que tartamudease, tomo un respiro y la miro -No... lo siento pero... No te amo Juvia- respondió al fin mitras era observado por ella, la cual se quedo inmóvil -_"Hay no y ¡¿ahora que hago?! ¡Maldición! debí responderle que si, No... eso no estaría bien, no puedo mentirle con eso... ¡¿Por que a mi?! ¡Me entrenaron para misiones de vida o muerte pero para eso no me entrenaron! Lo siento Juvia solo espero que no me odies por est..."-_ los pensamiento del guerrero fueron interrumpidos por una adorable risita proveniente de Juvia.

Él la miraba sin comprender el motivo de su risa, mientras que Juvia llevo sus manos a sus labios para disimular un poco su risa.

-Hey ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto el hombre peli-celeste aun con ligero sonrojo a adornaba sus mejillas.

-Juvia lo siente... es que Niko-sama ha echo una cara muy graciosa- respondió entre risitas.

-Si... Si esto ha sido una broma no me a causado gracia Juvia- respondió mirándola serio.

-Juvia lo siente- respondió mas calmada -Es que Juvia tenia que comprobar lo que siente-

-¿Comprobar lo que sientes?- pregunto dudoso.

-Juvia estaba confundida por sobre lo que siente por usted- él la miro aun sin comprender el punto de sus palabras -Desde que Gray-sama rechazo a Juvia ha estado muy triste, pero cuando usted llego al gremio Juvia sintió como los sentimientos que Juvia tenia por usted volvían a ella y eso confundió el corazón de Juvia. Y por eso tenia que saber lo que Niko-sama siente por Juvia y ahora que lo se, comprendo que lo que Juvia siente por usted es un gran cariño y respeto pero no es amor por eso le agradezco haber sido sincero con Juvia- le sonrió calidamente.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Jamas podría mentirte con algo como eso- le sonrió mas calmado pero una duda surco la menta de Niko -pero ¿como te diste cuenta?- preguntó

-Por que su rechazo no fue doloroso para Juvia, no como el de Gray-sama-

-Ya veo entones... ¿Sigues enamorada de el mago de Hielo?-

-Si- sonrió un poco sonrojada -A pesar de todo Juvia siempre amara a Gray-sama-

Esa respuesta provoco una sonrisa en el guerrero

-Es bueno que te hallas dado cuenta por ese chico esta loco por ti- el guerrero soltó un carcajada al recordar la paliza que Gray trato de darle o mas bien le dio.

-Juvia lo sabe... Gray-sama se confeso le confeso a Juvia la otra noche-

-Eso es bueno ahora que sabes lo que siente por ti nada te impide estar con él- le volvió a sonreirle -Pero si ese idiota de llega a lastimar juro que donde quiera que este volveré para darle la mas grande paliza de su vida- esbozo una mirada seria mitras que un aura negra cubría su cuerpo.

Juvia solo rió nerviosa y al poco tiempo él imito su acción. Después de ello los jóvenes tomaron asiento en el piso y comenzaron a platicar después de todo hoy era el ultimo día en que Niko y sus compañeros estarían en Fairy Tail así que ¿Por que no aprovecharlo?

Hablaron de sus aberturas y de las cosa buenas que habían pasado en su vida, pero Juvia se animo a preguntarle algo que hace minutos llego a su mente.

-Por siento Niko-sama Usted se ha enamorado de alguien?- le pregunto curiosa.

-He... Bueno yo...- Él guerrero se sonrojo de nueva cuenta -Pu... Pies si- respondió rasándose la cabeza

-¿Enserio? y ¿como se llama?-

-Elincia- respondió sonriendo y aun sonrojado

-Elincia-san...- repitió para luego sonreír -Ella debe de ser muy bella-

-Si lo es...-

-Y ¿hace mucho que la conoce?-

-Si.. ella es la princesa de un reino. Ella necesitaba que la ayudáramos con los problemas en su reino lo cual nos tomo unos cuantos años, siempre había nuevas misiones que hacer y pasamos tanto tiempo en ese reino que se convirtió en nuestro hogar, siempre que la princesa tenia que viajar de un reino a otro el maestro Dussel siempre me ordenaba a mi ser quien la acompañara para su protección, al principio me pareció molesto pero...- sonrió sonrojado al recordar aquello -Pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que se me fue inevitable no enamorarme de ella-

Juvia sonreía satisfecha al saber que no solo ella encontró el amor.

-Y un día me confeso lo que sentía por mi y yo también lo hice-

-Y que sucedió luego-

-Bueno el maestro decidió que era hora de partir ya que ese es nuestro deber como guerreros, no podemos quedarnos en un solo lugar, tenemos que seguir adelante ya que hay muchas personas que nos necesitan en este mudo y tenemos que adura en lo que podamos-

-_"Niko-sama no ha cambiado en nada. Siempre le a gustado ayudar a la gente sin importar que"- _pensó mientras sonreía con algo de nostalgia

-Sé que Elincia sufriría mucho por mi partida pero mi deber es acompañar al maestro Dussel el me salvo la vida y es lo menos que puedo hacer como su discípulo, seguir a su lado- mostró una mirada un poco seria al recordar a su maestro, pero continuo con su relato -Fue así que le prometí a Elincia que volvería a su lado cuando mi misión junto a el maestro Dussel este completa y ella a cambio me prometió que cuando regresara a su lado se casaría conmigo- Sonrió sonrojado.

-Juvia se alegra de que Niko-sama halla encontrado a alguien- sonrió la maga elemental

-A mi también me da gusto que te hallas enamorado de alguien tan... bueno lo que importa es que él te quiere- una gota resbalo por la frente del peli-celeste, aun no sabia que palabra utilizar para describir a Gray.

-Por cierto Niko-sama hay algo que Juvia quería preguntarle-

-¿Que cosa?-

-¿Va a volver algún día a Fairy Tail?-

Esa pregunta fue repentina, esas palabras hicieron pensar al guerrero antes de contestar...

-Si, por supuesto que volveré... algún día- respondió suavemente, sin embargo su voz sonaba algo dudosa

Ella sonrió pero algo resalvo por su mejilla.

-Juvia...- Niko vio como los ojos de su amiga brotaban unas final lagrimas, pero aun así ella seguía sonriendo.

-Juvia lo siente, se que no le gusta ver a Juvia llorar pero no puedo evitarlo- ella limpio sus lagrimas.

En aun acto repentino Niko tomo la mano de Juvia y la abrazo al principio ella se sorprendió.

-No llores doncella del agua...- acaricio su cabello como si de un hermano mayor se tratara -se que esto es duro para ti, pero ese es nuestro destino, el que elegimos y te diré lo mismo que le dije a Elincia antes de partir. No importa donde yo este siempre estaré pensando en ti y el día en que menos te lo imagines estaré de vuelta con una sonrisa en mi rostro-

Otra vez las lagrimas la traicionaron. No podía negarlo iba a extrañarlo después de todo Niko era como un hermano para ella y hoy descubrió eso. Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que ella se calmo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto

-Si Gracias Niko-sama- sonrió la maga

Se sonrieron con cariño pero...

-¿Interrumpo algo?...- una voz los obligo a separarse para mirar al que había hablado y no era nadie mas que...

-¡Gray-sama!- dijo la maga un poco sonrojada por la situación.

-No, no interrumpes nada- dijo Niko mirándolo despreocupado, a pesar de que Gray lo miraba desafiante.

-Entonces ¿Que hacías tan pegado a Juvia?- le exigió una explicación el alquimista.

-Tranquilo... solo me estaba despidiendo de ella- Niko trataba de calmarlo, después de todo no quería luchar con él... otra vez .

Gray lo miraba desafiante no se creía mucho esa explicación, Juvia se encontraba nerviosa y en cuanto a Niko solo suspiro pesadamente.

-Bueno ya es de noche y sera mejor que me halla al hotel con los muchachos, tenemos que empacar las cosas para mañana- Niko supuso que estaba de sobra entre los magos, ya que si Gray estaba aquí de seguro quería hablar con Juvia -Nos vemos mañana temprano Juvia- él sonrió y se marcho.

-Adiós Niko-sama- la maga se despidió de Niko pero recibió una mirada seria del mago de hielo la cual la izo ponerse nerviosa pero aun así le pregunto -¿Que sucede Gray-sama?-

Él aun con su mirada seria le respondió

-No me gusta que lo llames así-

-Pero Juvia...-

-Si ya sé, se que lo quieres mucho y todo eso pero...- un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de el mago -No me gusta que uses ese termino con otro hombre que no sea yo- giro su cabeza asía otro lado para disimular su sonrojo.

Ella también se sonrojo mientras lo miraba.

-Gray-sama sobre su confesión Juvia quería decirle que...-

-Antes de que me respondas quiero que me digas algo- él la interrumpió -Quiero que me digas la verdad sobre que es lo que sienes por él- la voz de gray sonaba bastante seria.

Esa pregunta fue repentina pero tenia que responder.

-Lo quiero- respondió -Juvia quiere mucho a Niko-sama-

Esa respuesta izo que Gray apretara sus puños al igual que sus dientes. Juvia lo noto

-Pero...- la voz de Juvia llamo su atención

-Juvia no lo ama...- Gray abrió los aun mas ojos ante aquellas palabras -Niko-sama es muy presido para Juvia, lo quiero mucho pero Juvia no lo ama, Juvia ama a una sola persona y esa persona es Gray-sama- confeso sonrojada.

Gray la miro en silencio unos minutos. Juvia se comenzaba a incomodar por el silencio hasta que vio como el maga avanzaba asía ella con paso disidido.

-Gray-sama...- susurro al sentir como él ta tomaba por sus antebrazos y la miraba intensamente con un brillo en sus ojos.

La beso... Juvia abrió los ojos por el contacto repentino pero después de unos minutos serró sus ojos correspondiendo el beso y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del mago. Millones de sensaciones se sintieron en ese beso lo que ella siempre soñó lo estaba viviendo en carne y hueso. La falta de oxigeno se izo presente en ambos obligandolos a separarse.

Ambos estaba un poco agitados debido a la pasión del beso. En ningún momento se separaron, Gray paso sus manos así la cintura de la maga apegandola aun mas a su cuerpo en un acto de posecividad, Quería hacerle entender que ella era solamente de él al igual que él de ella.

-Con ese beso...- hablo por fin el mago -te demostré lo que siento por ti- la miro a los ojos por unos momentos -Pero también te voy a demostrar que solo yo te puedo besar de esta manera- llevo sus labios así el oído de Juvia para susurrarle con posecividad -Eres mía Juvia... Mía y de nadie mas- luego acerco sus labios a su cuello para besarlo.

Ella suspiro ante la acción mas no le dio tiempo para decir algo por que el mago volvió a besara con mucha pasión mucho mas que la anterior, ella correspondió el beso de igual manera dejándose llevar por aquella hermosa sensación.

A lo lejos una persona miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Él guerrero peli-celeste observo la escena complacido, viendo como su mejor amiga besaba a aquel mago con mucho amor. Rió sin dejar de observar la escena romántica... pero en ese instante un recuerdo llego a la mente de Niko, él cual era muy similar al acto que los magos estaban realizando. Él recuerdo de cuando se tuvo que despedir de _ella..._

-Elincia...- dijo en un suspiro mientras su mirada se alzo al cielo estrellado -"_No importa cuanto me tome la vida, pero sin importar cuando tarde sé que estarás esperándome"_- pensó el guerrero y de apoco una sonrisa surco sus labios -Por eso juro que volveré a tu lado... Elincia- dijo para si mismo mientras el rostro de su amada surco su mente.

Aun con su sonrisa presente miro una vez mas a los "tortolitos" por ultima vez antes de entrar al gremio, ya era hora de empacar y prepararse mañana tendría que seguir con su largo camino junto a su maestro y compañeros. Ese es el destino que eligió seguir y a pesar de pasar por muchas cosas ya sean buenas y malas tenia en claro que tenia que seguir adelante cumplir su objetivo junto a su maestro y volver al lado de la mujer que amaba... esa era su decisión

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno fans hasta aquí el capitulo 7 de mi historia espero que les halla gustado, si mucho mas corto que lo habitual XD jejeje.<strong>

**Ha por sierto para las fansGirs de Niko quiero decirles que realmente en el juego esta en pareja o comprometido con Elincia para saber como es ella solo tiene que buscarla en su buscador como: Fire Emblem Elincia y allí la veran, así que chicas... ya saben a a quien asesinar jajaj Ok no XD**

**Nos veremos en el último capitulo de mi historia: Día 8 Despedida...**

**Hasta luego... :D**


	8. Día 8 Despedida

**Día 8 "Despedida"**

La hora de partir para los guerreros había llegado, los cinco guerreros que se hospedaron en Fairy Tail seguirían su camino junto a su maestro, él cual ya se había llegado al gremio en busca de sus discípulos. Increíblemente el clima lluvioso había cesado y un luminoso sol se alzaba en el cielo de Magnolia.

Tanto los magos como los guerreros se encontraban fuera del gremio para despedir a sus nuevos amigos y desearles un buen viaje.

-Gracias por permitirles a mis discípulos quedarse en tu gremio Makarov- Hablo el maestro Dussel ya montado en su corcel.

-No fue nada, pueden volver cuando quieran- le respondió sonriendo el maestro.

Las despedidas entre los magos y guerreros comenzaron a surgir con abrazos y apretones de manos deseándoles la mejor suerte en su camino.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos- Hablo Lucy sonriendo.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos algún día- Erza sonrió a la guerrera pelirroja.

-Seguro, pero cuando vuelva quiero enfrentarme contigo Erza- Hablo Akemi con una mirada y sonrisa confiada.

Erza solo asintió con la cabeza en afirmación a su petición.

Mientras tanto Tabsuya se encontraba hablando animadamente con Levy

-Muchas Gracias por obsequiarme este libro Levy-san, nunca creí encontrar a alguien que le guste leer libros de este tipo, le prometo que lo cuidare mucho- El menor de los Kenta sonreía ante el regalo de Levy el cual se consistía en un libro que explicaba las diferentes magias de este mundo, el libro era un poco difícil de entender pero al parecer eso no era problema para el joven guerrero.

-Me alegra que te halla gustado, la verdad a mi también me fascinan estos tipos de libros a pesar d que es un poco difícil entenderlos, pero tu pareces no tener problemas con ellos- le respondió la pequeña maga.

-No ya he leído tantos de estos libros que entenderlos no es un problema para mi- hablo con un orgullo palpable en su voz, sabia de por si que él era considerado como el cerebro en su grupo -Muchas gracias de nuevo Levy-san le prometo que si regresamos le traeré un libro de mi pueblo-

-En serio lo prometes- la pequeña miro a Tabsuya con un brillo notable en sus ojos.

-Claro es lo menos que puedo hacer por este maravilloso regalo- le sonrío pero un escalofrió paso por la espalda del guerrero al notar cierto detalle o cierta mirada -Bi... Bien si me disculpa ya me tengo que ir... nuevamente gracias- se alejo de la maga para ir junto a su hermano él cual se encontraba en compañía de la pequeña guerrera Ayame.

Levy no entendió mucho la acción del guerrero, pero no se percato que los nervios de Tabsuya fueron provocados por la mirada asesina de Gajeel.

Mientras que cierta maga de agua se encontraba nerviosa, los guerreros estaban a punto de irse y ella seguía sin decir nada o despedirse. Ella se encontraba mirando al guerrero peli-celeste quien se encontraba hablando con el maestro Makarov.

-Le agradezco habernos dejado hospedarnos aquí y también agradezco que me halla permitido ir en una misión con integrantes de su gremio yo y mis compañeros estamos en deuda con Fairy Tail- Niko le izo una reverencia de agradecimiento a Makarov, los demás guerreros imitaron la acción de agradecimiento.

-Ya les dije que no fue nada, pueden venia a Fairy Tail cuando deseen, los estaremos esperando- les respondió.

-Eso delo por echo- Niko sonrió levantando su pulgar

-Niko-sama...- la voz de Juvia llego a los oidos del peli-celeste el cual se giro para mirarla.

-Juvia...- sonrió y vio como juvia tenia una especie de caja en sus manos.

-Juvia a preparado esto para usted- le entrego la caja a su amigo -Es comida que Juvia preparo para su viaje espero que sea suficiente-

Niko la miro en silencio unos minutos, tenia tantas cosas que quería decirle pero ya no quedaba tiempo.

-Gracias...- se limito a contestar - Gracias Por todo Juvia...-

-No Niko-sama gracias a usted...- Juvia le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero ambos no aguantaron mas y por instinto se abrazaron, los magos y guerreros miraban con ternura la escena. Pero no les importaba ser el centro de atención solo se enfocaron en abrazarse. Juvia se aferro con fuerza a la armadura del guerrero mientras que unas pequeñas gotas se aparecieron en sus ojos, las gotas no cayeron de sus mejillas en ningún momento no iba a llorar. Por parte de Niko su mano derecha que no se encontraba sosteniendo el obsequio de Juvia la uso para llevarla a la cabeza de ella así abrazarla mas a él.

-No olvides lo que te he dicho... el día que menos esperes estaré de vuelta por aquí...- le susurro solo para que ella oyera y en respuesta ella solo asintió con su cabeza.

Minutos después de esas palabras se separaron lentamente para luego sonorice. Pero Niko noto la presencia de Gray en cual se acercaba a ellos dos con una mirada muy seria.

Cuando Juvia también percato su presencia trago saliva nerviosa y Niko también saco su mirada seria pues tenia una cierta idea de lo que podría a llegar a hacer.

Cuanto estovo lo suficientemente cerca aun sin dejar su mirada el alquimista para sorpresa de todos estiro su mano asía el guerrero. Niko lo miro sin entender mucho la acción o así donde quería llegar pero después de unos minutos comprendió la situación. Lentamente estiro su mano hasta llegar a la de Gray donde ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Lo siento, no debí atacarte...- dijo sin dejar el apretón.

-Ya que... lo echo, echo esta ademas supongo que tuviste motivos- sonrió recordando aquella situación.

Gray asintió con su cabeza.

-Pero mas te vales que la cuides, una mujer como ella no se encuentra fácilmente- miro de reojo a Juvia para luego volver a mirarlo -Si me llego a enterar que ella a llorado por ti, Juro que volveré de donde quiera que me encuentre y te devolveré la paliza que me diste- la mirada seria acompañada de una sonrisa provocaba temor, haciendo que Gray tomara muy enserio las palabras del guerrero.

-Lo prometo- dijo al momento que ambos se soltaron de las manos.

-Bueno rebeldes ya es hora de partir- hablo Dussel a sus alumnos.

Todos los guerreros asintieron y subieron a sus respectivos caballos, todos menos uno.

-Bueno... creo este el adiós- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Juvia -Prometo estar con contacto contigo, te escribiré cada vez que pueda-

Juvia asintió sonriente, mientras el se giraba para dirigirse a su corcel.

-Bueno fue un placer Fairy Tail- hablo Akemi refiriéndose a todos los integrantes de Dicho gremio.

-Muchas gracias por todo- sonrió la pequeña Ayame.

-Ne Hermano ¿sabes por que el señor Grajee-san me mira como si quisiera matarme?- Tabsuya pregunto a su hermano con su frente de un color azul tal vez por el miedo.

-Ni idea al vez por que te metiste con su mujer seguro...- le respondió sencillamente, pero Tabsuya parecía no comprender sus palabras.

-No se como ni cuando pero volveremos algún día- Niko ya se encontraba mondando su caballo.

-Y nosotros estaremos esperándolos- Dijo Makarov con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nos vamos adiós Makarov- Dussel con un movimiento su caballo comenzó a trotar rápidamente, mientras que no por uno los guerreros imitaron su acción.

-Adiós Erza estaré esperando nuestra batalla con ansias- la segunda en partir fue Akemi

-Adiós a todos...- se despido Ayame después de Akemi.

-Muchas gracias por todo y Gracias otra vez Levy-san- Tabsuya fue el siguiente y Levy le respondió con un _"De nada"_ antes de que se alejara mas.

-Muchas gracias por la comida hace años que no comía tan bien...- Dijo Cheney para ir tras su hermano montando en su corcel.

Los cuatro guerreros junto con su maestro iban alejándose mas pero disminuyeron un poco la velocidad de sus caballos al ver que Niko no se acercaba.

-Oye cabeza Hueca... ¿te piensas quedar todo el día?- le hablo Cheney pero a Niko parecía no importarle.

-Adiós y cuídate mucho Juvia...- fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse le indico a su caballo que girara -¡Yah!- y con esa sola frase su corcel tomo impulso y comenzó a galopar.

-Adiós Niko-sama y usted también por favor cuídese mucho- alzo su voz para que la escuchara.

-Claro...- fue lo que dijo mientras seguía distanciándose.

-Cabeza hueca por que tardaste tanto- Dijo Cheney una vez que su compañero logro alcanzarlos.

-Nada que te importe mujeriego...- respondió sonriendo con burla.

-Y Niko al final no fue tan malo quedarse ¿no?- le pregunto su maestro.

-La verdad... No fue tan malo como espere- respondió recordando toda esa loca semana

-No fue tan malo, Viejo te pateo el trasero un mago de hielo- hablo de vuelta Cheney con claras intenciones de hacer enojar a su amigo.

-Ya cállate- respondió con molestia.

-Bueno como sea rebeldes hay una nueva misión para ustedes- El maestro Dussel sonrió mientras miraba el camino a seguir.

-¿De que se trata Maestro?- pregunto Tabsuya mirándolo.

-Lo sabrán cuando lleguemos- Respondió riendo

-Maestro siempre nos hacen lo mismo, de seguro sera una misión pesada- la pequeña Ayame uso una cara de cansancio imaginándose lo misión que podría esperarles.

-Solo responderme una pregunta Maestro- la voz de Niko se escucho muy seria.

El maestro guardo silencio para que su discípulo hiciera su interrogante.

-¿Como es la paga?- hablo refiriéndose al dinero a conseguir.

-Muy buena- respondió sonriendo.

-Entonces... no hay tiempo que perder- la mirada de confianza de Niko se formo en su rostro.

Los demás al entender ese mensaje sonriendo e hicieron que el galope de sus caballos fuera mas rápido, pero antes de que hacer eso Niko miro asía atrás y observo a pesar de la distancia como los magos ingresaban a su gremio, pero había una maga que no se había movido de su lugar y sabia que lo estaba mirando, sonrió y con su mano se despido una ultima vez mas.

-Hasta pronto Juvia...- dijo en un susurro como si ella realmente lo estuviera escuchando y sin perder mas tiempo con ayuda de su caballo salero su marcha galopando a todo velocidad y desapareciendo en el horizonte...

-Hasta pronto Niko-sama- Juvia sintió la necesidad de susurrar eso como si realmente lo hubiera escuchado.

-¡Hey! Juvia ¿piensas quedarte hay todo el día?-

-Disculpe Gray-sama- y se dirigió donde se encontraba su amado.

Las horas trascurrieron después de la despedida de los guerreros y los magos volvieron a sus rutinas, como el clima había mejorado no dudaron en tomar misiones, la mayoría de los magos fueron en busca de encargos y ha ello el gremio se vació un poco. Sentado en la barra Gray busco con la mirada a Juvia la cual de un momento a otro parecía haberse esfumado.

La maga se encontraba nuevamente afuera mirando como el sol comenzaba a descender por el horizonte realizando aquel fenómeno tan bonito llamado atardecer. Juvia se encontraba con su mirada perdida habían pasado tantas cosas en una simple semana, el aire revolvió un poco los cabellos que no se encontraban sujetos por su sombrero, serrando sus ojos se dejo llevar por aquella agradable sensación.

-¿Otra vez estas aquí?-

La voz de Gray se oyó tras sus espaldas y volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Gray-sama... disculpe no sabia que estaba buscando a Juvia-

Sin formular palabras Gray se acerco a ella y cuando la tuvo en frente le pregunto.

-Vas extrañarlo ¿verdad?-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirara al horizonte.

-Juvia...- la llamo para que lo mirara -Quiero que me cuentes como se conocieron- la mirada seria de Gray exigía saberlo.

Juvia lo miro sorprendida, pero asintió con la cabeza para comenzar con su relato, le contó todo desde como se conocieron hasta como fue que se separaron.

-Ya veo- hablo acabado el relato -Creíste que él había muerto-

-Hmm- asintió la maga.

-Bueno después de todo supongo que le debo una a ese tipo-

Juvia miro sin comprender esas palabras dichas por el alquimista.

-Si no fuera por él tu no estarías aquí, así que de cierto modo se lo agradezco-

Lo vio sonreír, y por impulso se sonrojo y mas cuando sintió como su frente era apegada a la de él.

-Pero ahora me tienes a mi Juvia, desde ahora yo te protegeré- una mirada seductora se formo en el rostro del mago.

-Gray-sam...- No termino su frase ya que los labios de Gray se apegaron a los suyos para besarse con mucha pasión que de apoco esa pasión fue tornándose Lujuria. Se separaron agitados por la falta de aire y de un movimiento rápido tomo a Juvia entre sus brazos, mientras aun sonriera seductoramente.

-Eres mía Juvia y desde esta noche ya no te quedaran dudas de eso- Gray hablo con voz ronca tal vez por el deseo.

Juvia suspiro al entender el significado de esas palabras.

Gray no perdió el tiempo y a todo velocidad se dirigió asía su hogar, puede que aun fuera de tarde, pero ¿a quién mierda le importaba el momento?

-Te amo Juvia- le susurro al oído.

-Juvia también le ama Gray-sama- y con esa frase rodeo el cuello de el mago para comienza un nuevo beso lleno de pasión, lujuria y Amor...

* * *

><p><em>4 de Febrero del año 793<em>

_Hola Juvia ya ha pasado dos años desde nuestra despedida y tengo que admitirte que te extraño, sé que prometí escribirte pero es que nunca tengo tiempo, con mi maestro y mis compañeros estamos muy pendientes en nuestras misiones, ya no tenemos descanso y eso me agota un poco. Ahora estamos haciendo guardia en un pueblo que es constantemente atacado por delincuentes muy poderosos, pero no te preocupes estaré bien. _

_Sabes cada día que llueve no puede evitar pensar en ti, y sonrió al saber que estas a salvo junto a tus amigos y seguramente tu novio jaja._

_Por cierto recuerdas la comida que me diste aquél día en que nos despedimos, tengo que admitirte que estuvo deliciosa gracias, necesitaba decirte eso, supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca...  
><em>

_La verdad por aquí no han cambiado mucho las cosas Cheney sigue tan fastidioso como siempre, Ayame continua enamorada del él y creo que él también comienza a enamorarse de ella pero es tan arrogante que no lo quiere admitir. Akemi entrena duro todos los días, siempre dice que quiere hacerse mas fuerte para poder combatir contra Erza al parecer se tomo muy enserio ese asunto. Tabsuya... desde que Levy le regalo ese libro no deja de hablar de lo sorprendente que es la magia, nosotros los guerreros no podemos controlar magia ya que no somos estrenados para ello, pero él quiere hacer el intentento. El maestro Dussel se a puesto muy exigente en cuanto a las misiones, ahora realizamos misiones que duran meses y en cuento a mi... sigo mi rutina de siempre, entreno duro, me alimento bien, peleo contra Cheney y Akemi siempre interfiere. Admito que desde que te encontré siento como si mi pecho ya no lleva esa culpa como solía tener antes, Ahora que sé que estas bien puedo relajarme y hacer todo lo que yo quiera sin culpas ni nada._

_No se por cuanto tiempo mas seguiremos viajando, todavía hay muchas personas que necesitan la ayuda de guerreros en este mundo y siempre que podamos estamos dispuestos a ayudar, me gusta esta vida pero en ocasiones el hacer amigos en un lugar y tener que marcharse no es muy bonito que digamos, pero este es el camino que elegimos y estoy seguro que es el mismo camino que Jhon hubiera querido que siguiera.  
><em>

_En cuanto a volver... me temo que regresar no es una opción en estos momentos, aun nuestra misión no esta completa y por ello no podemos regresar, por lo menos hasta que encuentre a Dark y con mis propias manos lo derrote, solo de esa forma ten la certeza de que volveré, tal vez no hoy Tal vez no mañana pero si algún día, te hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla tarde los años que me tarde...  
><em>

_No se cuando te llegara esta carta ya que nos encontramos en un lugar bastante alejado, por ello no puedo escribir la __dirección, ademas conociéndote de seguro enviaras muchas cartas y seria en vano ya que pronto completaremos esta misión y seguiremos con nuestro camino. Solo espero que te encuentres bien Doncella del agua y que el desnudista de tu novio te este cuidando de lo contrario le cuando vuelva probare mis nuevos ataques con él._

_Como sea Juvia te escribo esta carta para informarte mi situación, no te prometo que te escribiré diariamente, pero siempre que pueda lo haré. _

_ Cuídate mucho Juvia_

_Se despide tu amigo Niko Shitori..._

* * *

><p>Juvia sonrió al terminar de leer la carta y la satisfacción de saber que Niko se encontraba bien lleno su pecho de tranquilidad con sumo cuidado doblo la carta.<p>

-Juvia apresúrate Gray es espera en el gremio- la voz de Mira sonó tras la puerta de su habitación.

-Ya voy...- dijo para guardar dejar la carta en su mesita de noche.

Se vistió rápidamente y de Fairy Hills partió al gremio hoy era un nuevo día junto a sus amigos y sobre todo Junto a su tan amado Gray-sama...

Al serrar la puerta provoco una suave corriente de aire la cual izo que la carta volara hasta su cama, pero la maga no se percato que tras la carta habías unas cuantas palabras más que de seguro al volver las leería

* * *

><p><em>PD: Recuerda Juvia que esto no es una "despedida", si no un "Que nos volvamos a ver"<em>

_Que nos volvamos a ver Doncella del agua..._

_Te quiere tu amigo Niko Shitori._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno he aquí el final de mi historia espero que les halla gustado desde ya agradezco a todos los que leyeron, comentaron y apoyaron esta historia Gracias! <em>**

**_La verdad espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi escribirla, este fue el primer Fanfic que termino y la verdad agradezco todo su apoyo :D _**

**_Por el momento estoy trabajando en una historia Nalu (mi pareja favorita) Pero veré como sale jeje_**

**_Gracias por leer Siete Días y sera hasta la próxima... Matane ;)_**


End file.
